Que su deseo se haga realidad
by The Legendary Bardock
Summary: Chi-Chi desde el paraiso pide el deseo de tomar el lugar de Goku y que Goku tomase el de ella , Shenlong cumplira ese deseo y para hacerlo la historia de SON Goku y SON Chi-chi debe ser reescrita desde el principio , hasta el fin. Rating puede cambiar para futuros capitulos basada solo en Dragon ball.
1. Capitulo 0 El deseo

**Mar: *se mira en un espejo* quien va a hacer una nueva historia? Quien? Awww sii tuu hermosa, *se sigue mirando al espejo* **

**Bardock:…te golpeaste la cabeza duro humana… **

**Mar:a decir verdad si y acuasa de ello mi abuelito …pues **

**Bardock: yo no… **

**Mar:esta bien . Bueno les traigo esta nueva historia que creo que esta a diferencia de la de "La llegada del simio feo " (la llegada del abuelo)**

**Bardock: *frunce el ceño cruzándose de brazos***

**Mar:la subiré cada Sabado por que esta será aun mas larga que la otra pero si me encuentro en un tiempo mejor hasta se las puedo hacer como la otra historia casi diario no se tendria que ver aber como le hago x3x. Es un Alternative Universe pero este capítulo , Capitulo Cero será corto acomparacion de los demás ya que seria como la introduccon a la historia vale?. Espero que les guste *sonrisa picara* **

**Bardcock: los personajes de Dragon ball/z/Gt no le pertenecen a la Humana son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, disfruten. **

**Mar:*mueve su brazo con el yeso* entrenare con ustedes quiero ser fuerte también como Chi-Chi (=w=) **

**Bardock:No. **

**Mar: pero… **

**Bardock: DIJE QUE NO **

**Mar:*comienza a lagrimear* p..por que no?**

**Bardock:p..porque…*tono de preocupación***

**Mar: NO ES JUSTO!, GOKUUU TU PAPA ME ESTA HACIENDO BULLYING! TTnTT! **

**Bardock:*facepalm* **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Capitulo 0. Un deseo

-¿Goku en que piensas?- ShenLong tenía un tiempo mirando a Goku demasiado pensativo, cuando lo trajo con él para hacerlo inmortal y cuidar de las esferas del dragón este no pareció tener ningún problema alguno , solamente iba a dejar a los humanos 100 años sin las esferas. Ya habían pasado Dos siglos y los descendientes de Goku seguían allí pasando la sangre de guerrero de generación en generación. Pero el ahora adulto Goku (se seguía viendo de 20, pero recuerden que se lo llevo con la apariencia de 12) parecía siempre estar pensando, la sonrisa que siempre tenia se le había desvanecido ya casi no entrenaba, solo como si hubiese perdido el interés en todo.

-Solo…extraño a todos, cuando vine contigo nunca me despedí apropiadamente nunca tome en cuenta que ya jamás los volvería a ver , bueno yo a ellos sí pero que ya no les podría hablar.-

-Ya veo.-

-También pensé mucho en que no fui muy buen padre.-

-Eso no es cierto Goku, fuiste un buen padre al enseñarle a tus hijos a defenderse, al cuidarles y protegerles a guiarlos por el bien , te sacrificaste mucho por su seguridad hasta el grado de morir más de una vez por ellos.-

-probablemente tengas razón pero…Chi.-

-Ya veo a lo que quieres llegar, y en eso tienes razón nunca demostraste ser una pareja para ella más que por compromiso, le tenias afecto pero no le correspondiste por completo por estar concentrado en salvar al mundo y a pesar de que también lo hacías por su bien a ella no le fue suficiente, sufrió mucho por tu causa Son Goku y aun así ella te sigue amando.-

-¿Cómo que me sigue amando? ¿Qué no está ella…muerta?-

-Efectivamente lo está, pero aun así desde el mas allá en el paraíso lo sigue haciendo, ve por ti mismo .-

ShenLong uso un poco de su poder para mostrar una pequeña ventana al paraíso, Goku miro a todos sus amigos como si fuesen jóvenes otra vez pero ahora todos muertos, se le hizo raro porque según esto ellos se debían de ver al como habían muerto si habían muerto de viejos deberían de verse así , pero al parecer todos se veían jóvenes allí estaban todos inclusive Goku Jr. Se alegro al ver como todos estaban juntos y riendo, Trunks jugueteando con Pan y Goten , Bulma hablando tranquilamente con Vegeta el siempre con su carácter de superioridad, Gohan estaba caminando a lo lejos con Videl. Krillin estaba con su familia haciendo un pequeño picnic , Goku jr jugueteando con vegeta Jr , en fin los miraba a todos contentos o a casi todos ¿Dónde estaba Chi-Chi?

Al buscarla más con la vista , la encontró reposada en un árbol estando sentada y con una pequeña flor de sakura, Shenlong le hizo el favor de hacer un zoom y poder escucharla.

-oh Goku… todos estamos aquí en el paraíso , inclusive Piccolo , y todos están con sus familiares hijos y parejas y yo simplemente no te tengo a ti, eres inmortal y nunca morirás.- Chi-Chi se abrazo de las rodillas comenzando a lagrimar y a apretar la pequeña flor que tenía en manos.

-Como desearía haber sido tu y hacerte pasar por lo que yo pase, te amo con todo maldito bastardo solo decidiste irte con sherlong y ser inmortal y no fuiste bueno para despedirte de tu esposa e hijos, solo un simple "ya me voy , hasta luego", te amo pero a la vez te odio Son Goku.- Ella apretó con más fuerza la pequeña flor despedazándola y haciendo que los pétalos cayeran al suelo.

-Lo siento Chi - Goku instintivamente se acerco a la ventana y acaricio la mejilla de Chi-Chi pensando que esto sería solo una mera vista y que realmente ella no lo sentiría, pero se sorprendió al ver como ella rápidamente elevo el rostro y se acaricio la mejilla estando confundida, él alejo la mano y se hizo un paso hacia atrás ¿le podía haber sentido?

-No te emociones Goku fue solo un pequeño detalle para ella, después de dos siglos te has dado cuenta de tu gran error y hubiese sido mejor que desde un principio no te le hubieses aparecido en la vida de esa joven.-

-Shenlong quiero que cumplas el deseo de Chi-Chi.-

-¿disculpa?-

-Ella dice que quisiera haber sido yo y yo ella, está bien por favor cúmplelo shenlong, haz que Chi-Chi haya tenido mi vida desde el principio.-

-¿Goku qué piensas ganar con ello?-

-A eso voy, solo desde el principio las miasmas emociones e ignorancia sobre la vida humana, pero después de un cierto tiempo al final después de derrotar a Majin Boo nos regreses las memorias de nuestra vida pasada, a los que vienen después de Majin Boo no les permitas ni asomarse porque no quiero que ella se haga inmortal como yo.-

-Bien Son Goku , ¿y como estas tan seguro de que tú te encontraras con ella y todo será como lo viviste? ¿y como sabrás que ella es la indicada y no te llegas a confundir en el camino? , tendrás 10 y serás criado como un humano ordinario , porque serás un humano ordinario amenos que cambies eso tú mismo y tu destino pero debes ser consciente de que si lo haces hay posibilidades de que cambies muchas cosas y no todo se cumpla debes de ser demasiado cuidadoso. ¿Estas seguro de querer correr ese riesgo? –

-Lo estoy. Solo regresa al en que ambos nacimos y cambia los papeles, ella será proveniente del planeta Vegita y será encontrada por el abuelo Gohan y yo viviré como un humano con mis padres ordinarios.-

-Que el deseo de los dos, se haga realidad.-

Y después de esto hizo que Goku y Chi-Chi desaparecieran de sus respectivos lugares del presente, Shenlong había captado todo lo que Goku le había dicho pero no pensaba hacerlo así como él le había pedido del todo el tenia un plan mejor ya que no se arriesgaría a quedar sin guardián de la esfenas ya que ha visto que los humanos dependerán mucho de ellas. Y cambiara un poco las cosas para hacerles la travesía a ambos , más interesantes.

Y era así como la historia volvería a ser reescrita.

~~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~~

**Mar: MUAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo cero? :3 esperen el próximo la próxima semana si? :A esque debo tener orden por que si me concentro en este dejare el del simio feo y luego quejas estrés D: y no asi no , con calma :3 3 y si este capitulo vendría a ser la introducción de Toda la historia. **

**Bardock: ya veo ¿y donde quedo yo?**

**Mar: *spoiler alert* MUERTO xDD **

**Bardock:…. **

**Mar: o no sé quién sabe , lo pensare :D **

**Bardock:*le tuerce el brazo vendado* **

**Mar: GOKUUUU ME ESTA HACIENDO BULLYING OTRA VEZZ! **

**Goku:*le da un zape a Bardock* El abuelo Gohan me enseño que hay que ser amables con las mujeres. **

**Bardock:= _= pero ella no es hembra **

**Mar: = ="" Pudrete mono feo, bueno los vere la próxima semana vale? El de la llegada del abuelo lo subiré alrato o mañana :3 ciao ciao les quelo **

**y por favor reviews 3 estoy intentando dibujar algo para la portada de la historia :3 3 y continuo con el 5 capitulo de la otra historia x3**


	2. Capitulo 1 Son ChiChi

**Mar:bueno aqui les vengo con el Segundo capitulo x3x Dios espero que les agrade, basicamente puedo desir que es la serie , pero alrevez ? Y con mi toque magicoso rainbows 8D **

**Bardock:…sera un asco no lo lean . **

**Mar: *se cruza de brazos* lo que pasa es que el simio feo tiene celos y solo quieren que lean donde sale él. **

**Bardock:*se voltea cruzándose de brazos* no digas estupideces saiyan fea **

**Mar:¬¬ … Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama **

**Bardock: bla bal bla ya empieza **

**Mar: ¬¬ …. Disfruten. **

**~~~~x~~~~~~ **

**Capitulo 1. Son Chi-Chi. **

Shenlong ya había dejado en claro que no haría todo exactamente como Goku le había pedido y esto era que el simplemente sellaría sus poderes de sayajin y lo haría ver como un humano normal hasta un cierto momento y a la mujer la dejaría pasar el curso de sayajin sin intervención alguna. Esto significaba que ambos serian sayajines de Sangre pura pero a Goku le cortaría la cola y evitaría que le creciera nuevamente era algo demasiado fácil.

Para ese entonces Bardock estaba teniendo unas muy raras premoniciones , sobre su planeta y dos pequeños niños sayajin, uno sabía que era su hijo que él había rechazado en un principio y la otra parecía ser una pequeña niña que sería enviada junto con su hijo a la tierra pero…. ¿Por qué veía la vida de los dos crecer? , Bardock se tomaba de la cabeza veía el cómo los dos pequeños crecerían y el cómo sería ELLA quien pelearía contra freezer en un futuro, ¿sería ella quien vengaría a los sayajin?, también pudo admirar unas cuantas escenas donde ambos estaban juntos…una familia ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Bardock?

-_**¿Por qué estoy viendo todo esto? , ¿acaso esa niña se relacionara con kakaroto?-**_ Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos intentando analizar mientras iba al lugar donde los dos pequeños recién nacidos estaban , miro a kakaroto lloriquear y analizo su nivel de poder, solo 2 como la ultima vez la niña de al lado estaba lloriqueando por igual no sabía de quien era hija pero analizo también su poder de pelea que era de 1.

_-__**¿Es una broma? , estos dos tienen un poder demasiado bajo…pero si lo estaba viendo podría ser verdad esa mocosa se encargaría de freezer…si es que no antes...- **_ Bardock entro a donde ambos estaban , tomo a los dos pequeños en brazos mientras seguían llorando, había visto que dentro de poco el planeta explotaría y él tendría que hacer algo para impedirlo y cambiar el futuro de estos dos . la pequeña enredo su cola con la de Kakaroto , esto por alguna razón hizo que el pequeño dejara de llorar y al ya no escuchar a kakaroto llorar la pequeña paro por igual. Bardock sonrió un poco, tal vez esos pequeños estaban destinados, pero eso no le tomo con mucha importancia, corrió lo más rápido que pudo con los dos niños en brazos a la sala de las naves para enviarlos a un lugar seguro y después ir por ellos él mismo, los subió a ambos a la misma nave juntándolos, ambos seguiian tranquilos con sus colas enredadas. Bardock rápidamente cerro la nave y puso unas coordenadas, unas hacia la tierra ya que había visto que allí debían de crecer ambos.

Miro como la maquina se posicionaba lista para partir, salió corriendo rápidamente de allí dejando que la nave saliera. Nadie le había creído que Freezer explotaría al planeta Vegita, si era necesario iría él solo, y así fue como paso, él solo fue contra Freezer y sus tropas , pudiendo fácilmente acabar con las más débiles y a pesar de estar lastimado de gravedad no se daría por vencido su hijo y esa pequeña niña misteriosa le esperaban, cambiaria el futuro de su planeta y el de esos pequeños y él suyo mismo. Pero nunca conto con esa gran fuerza de Freezer, observo como la nave pasaba a lo lejos dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la tierra , nadie le prestó atención o nadie se percato de ello.

Pero Cooler desde otro lugar había detectado esa nave, al darle zoom a su cámara especial vieron a los dos pequeños sayajines un hombre y una mujer, pensó que si los dejaba ir el intento de freezer por eliminar a la raza saiyajin seria en vano porque esos dos podrían comenzarla de nuevo, pero ese seria problema de freezer por ser tan descuidado , así que lo dejo pasar por desapercibido.

Freezer sin más ni menos lanzo con la punta de su dedo esa energía que acabaría con los saiyajin y le dejaría de problemas. Bardock miro en su última premonición que la joven derrotaría a freezer y a su lado estaría Kakaroto.

-Ustedes dos nos vengaran, a toda la raza saiyajin.- Sonrió por última vez para desaparecer junto con el planeta.

La pequeña nave se acercaba a toda velocidad a la tierra, ahora los niños se encontraban dormidos pero las colas nunca las desenredaron, lentamente se acurrucaron los dos juntos durmiendo como dos tranquilos bebes. Al impactar la nave se abrió automáticamente la puerta. Shenlong ya tenía todo esto previsto y su plan iba a ser distinto al de Goku, tomoa Bardock que él mismo había salvado de aquella explosión y le borro esas memorias de haberse convertido en súper sayajin y de ser un sayajin , todo y comenzó a crear en su cabeza una historia, de cómo Bardock era un humano que creció como un niño normal , conoció a una mujer y se caso pero esta murió en un incidente dejándole como ultimo recuerdo a su pequeño hijo que se suponía que los dos criarían juntos, pero ahora solo seria Bardock quien se haría cargo. Lo que ShenLong nunca borro fue las estrategias de pelea y su conocimiento en este campo por que quería que Goku tuviese conocimiento y pudiese pelear por su cuenta por igual para después ir a entrenar con el hombre que se había tomado el elixir de la vida.

A ambos los puso en la posición que antes tenía su esposa y suegro , como príncipe y a Bardock como rey de unas tierras en el gran castillo. Bardock tendría la memoria de haber entrenado con ese hombre que tomo del elixir de la vida y por ende se encontraría con la que según él estaba tan seguro, sería su esposa , por su bien esperaba que Goku hiciera las cosas bien. Mientras tanto el dejaría a la pequeña hacer lo suyo. Por último dejo a Bardock y a Goku sin sus Colas y sellando esos poderes de súper saiyajin solo dejándoles un poco de su fuerza anormal.

-Que el curso de la historia continúe.-

~~~x~~~

Para Son Gohan era una tarde como cualquiera , pasaba por el bosque con su canasta llena de provisiones que traía del pueblo ya que su casa se encontraba en la montaña Paoz un lugar lleno de monstruos y demás pero a él le gustaba porque era tranquilo, a excepción de esos lloridos de bebé…esperen… ¿bebé?. Son Gohan agudizo su oído y no estaba equivocado eran lloriqueos de un bebé, comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de donde los sollozos se escuchaban , cuando sorpresivamente se encontró con una pequeña que estaba cruzada de piernas y lloraba sin freno. Son Gohan la tomo de los lados elevándola en ese momento se le desenredo la cola y Son Gohan se había dado cuenta de esto.

-Oh es una pequeña con cola, no te puedo dejar aquí sería muy peligroso, ¿dime pequeña te gustaría ir conmigo a mi casa?- La pequeña comenzó a reír y le pego una patada en el ojo a Son Gohan mientras esta se reía moviendo sus bracitos de felicidad.

-Eres una nena muy energética, desde ahora serás la nieta de Gohan y te llamaras mhhh, Chi-Chi. – La pequeña chi-chi comenzó a reír mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Son Gohan.

-Y llevaras mi apelllido, Chi-Chi, si tu nombre es Chi-Chi.- El hombre comenzó a elevar a la pequeña para jugar con ella mientras esta continuaba riéndose a carcajadas , la pequeña solo contaba con un pequeño pañal , la verdad Son Gohan no tenía idea de donde abría provenido esa pequeña y porque estaba sola en un lugar tan peligroso, en la montaña paoz donde él no recordaba que hubiese mas humanos ¿probablemente sus padres fueron devorados y ella solo sobrevivió?, o tal vez solo dejaron a la pequeña criatura porque tenía una colita semejante a la de un simio. Pero eso no le importo la soledad en la que casi siempre estaba seria reemplazada por una pequeña niña que cuidaría como a su nieta.

Ya había pasado un tiempo , y la pequeña que Son Gohan había encontrado se volvía cada vez más violenta , le aventaba los juguetes , hacia demasiado berrinche o simplemente rompía muchas cosas , Gohan no sabía el porqué la pequeña cada día mas cambiaba a una actitud tan violenta , él no recordaba haberle hecho algo para que esta comenzara a actuar así, aun así no se retractaría y él no la dejaría sola nuevamente.

-Vamos Chi-Chi, vamos al pueblo para comprarte más ropa pequeña.- El viejo Gohan solo recibió una mordida en el brazo cuando intentaba levantarla , pero esto no le importo, la puso sobre su canasto y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo. Para llegar al pueblo tenía que pasar por demasiada partes, ríos acantilados un puente viejo de madera y así consecutivamente, a Son Gohan nunca se le ocurrió que la pequeña pudiese salir del canasto y mucho menos caer por el acantilado.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de esto era demasiado tarde para que él pudiese salvarla, ya había caído al acantilado llorando del susto, bajo lo más rápido que pudo y a lo lejos pudo ver como la pequeña se proporcionaba tal golpe en la cabeza que Son Gohan simplemente pensó lo peor, dudoso y con miedo de acercarse decidió enfrentar la realidad que la pequeña no lo había logrado después de ello, al acercarse lo suficiente se percato que seguía respirando pero con los ojos cerrados, el viejo Gohan sintió un gran alivio al saber que la pequeña seguía con vida e inmediatamente la tomo pero ahora entre sus brazos ya que no se arriesgaría a que se le callera otra vez.

Llego al pueblo y rápidamente compro medicina y vendajes, y un poco de comida, para regresar más rápido a casa tuvo que dar prolongados y altos saltos para ir acortando camino, volteo a ver a la pequeña que parecía estar bien pero con el rostro algo rojizo , pudo deducir que tal vez había adquirido una fiebre pero con la medicina que llevaba seguro se recuperaría pronto. Al llegar a la casa Gohan rápidamente la llevo a su cama y le comenzó a curar la herida del golpe, era un milagro que solo se hubiese abierto un poco la cabeza y no haberse roto todo el cráneo , pero se preguntaba si la pequeña realmente estaría bien. Pasaban los días y la pequeña parecía estarse recuperando perfectamente , pero su comportamiento agresivo se había ido por completo y parecía ser más amable y linda con él , y cuando por fin se había recuperado del todo parecía ser una pequeña niña cariñosa con él.

Al pasar el tiempo Gohan le comenzó a enseñar todo lo que el sabia de artes marciales , la meditación y los buenos modales aunque nunca la dejo ir al pueblo porque creía que todos la verían con malos ojos por su pequeña colita de simio , el esperaría a que ella creciera y se pudiese defender sola.

-Abuelito tengo hambre.-

-Vamos Chi-Chi concentración o te caerás del tronco.-

-ahhh SI - La pequeña chi-chi estaba aprendiendo sobre el balance, su abuelo solía subirla troncos y hacerla rodar montaña abajo a decir verdad las primeras veces no fueron del todo muy buenas se estrellaba contra rocas , desasía mas arboles y demás no era muy buena idea pero ahora se estaba concentrando mas por que debía de ser fuerte por su abuelito. Cuando por fin ya habían bajado toda la montaña sobre los colosales troncos, Chi-Chi los cargo para llevarlos de vuelta y hacerlos leña. Son Goten estaba demasiado orgulloso la pequeña tenía una fuerza impresionante , al llegar arriba chi-chi se encargo de hacer los leños partiendo el gran pedazo de tronco. Ya estaba oscureciendo y la pequeña de tan solo 7 años esperaba a que su abuelo regresara con la cena para comer, ella tenía un gran apetito y le encantaba la cocina del abuelo y la podría comer por toda su vida.

Aunque ya que Chi-Chi lo pensaba ella nunca había visto a otro ser humano , cuando Chi-Chi tendía a querer preguntarle a su abuelo , este no respondía o le evadía pero ella no se preocupaba seguramente pronto vería a otros seres humanos , no es que le interesase mucho pero se preguntaría si algún día conocería a alguien que no fuese su abuelito. A Chi-Chi le entraron unas ganas enormes de ir al baño , pero hoy había luna llena y estaba estrictamente prohibido el salir cuando había luna lleno o en las noches no podía hacerlo, pero las ganas le estaban ganando , lo haría rápido el abuelo seguramente no se daría cuenta ¿verdad? , así que salió lo más rápido posible , su abuelo por alguna razón le había dicho que bajo ninguna circunstancia tampoco debía ver la luna llena , ¿Por qué? .

Bueno intento a lo menos obedecer esa petición y se fue con la cabeza agachada intentando no ver, pero al darse la vuelta escucho un ruido que la asusto y la hizo ver la luna por error y fue cuando la pequeña ya no recordó que le había pasado.

~~x~~~

Son Goten sabía que tenía un problema , la pequeña Chi-Chi le había desobedecido , no tuvo siquiera que llegar a casa para darse cuenta de eso , el gran monstruo peludo semejante a un simio gigante estaba en medio de las montañas , ya había ocurrido una vez cuando la pequeña miro la luna llena y se había convertido en esa gran bestia, la primera vez que eso ocurrió Gohan tuvo demasiados problemas en regresarla a la normalidad pero a fin de cuentas pudo lograrlo , pero su condición no era como la de hace unos años el era una persona mayor y también la pequeña era más grande y más fuerte no sabría si el podría esta vez con la pequeña , pero aun así no pensaba dejarla sola o esperar a que simplemente se calmara y se convirtiera devuelta en la pequeña nieta que el adoraba , él tendría que hacer algo y rápido.

Lucho con todo lo que pudo , pero el gran animal le tomo con las manos y lo apretó demasiado fuerte, Son Gohan solo sentía como se le rompían unos huesos , una costilla luego la otra ya sabía cual sería su fin y al escuchar el ultimo crack no tuvo nada más que hacer lo había intentado todo pero la pequeña ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Lo lamento Chi-Chi - Fue lo último que Son Gohan pudo decir para después desfallecer en las manos de Orazu Chi-Chi, por alguna razón la criatura percato que el hombre entre sus manos ya no se movía, el gran animal solo sabía que este le había comenzado a atacar y lo único que había hecho era defenderse pero por alguna razón sabía que no lo tenía que hacer pero él se aferraba a atacarle y por instinto simplemente le comenzó a apretar hasta que ya no se movía, el animal se acerco para olfatear al que había apretado hasta la muerte…ese olor, ese olor…

Chi-Chi no supo ni cuando se había transformado en Orazu ni el cuándo regreso a la normal ella no recordaba nada , cuando se había levantado ya era de mañana , se encontró a si misma desnuda en algún lado del bosque, rápidamente corrió hacia la casa pensando que su abuelo podría estar preocupado, pero al llegar él no estaba allí , tomo el traje de pelea que el abuelo le había regalado para su cumpleaños hace poco , era nuevo y aun no lo había usado , lo tomo ya que no encontraba alguna otra ropa alrededor, tomo por igual la pequeña esfera que su abuelito se había encontrado , el dijo que era de buena suerte así que se le ocurrió tomarla y por ultimo tomo ese báculo que le pertenecía a su abuelo , iría a buscar por el abuelo ya era de mañana y era raro que el abuelo no estuviese en casa ,¿ probablemente le estaba buscando? , no tenía idea él como ella había llegado al bosque y desnuda y verdaderamente no quería saberlo del todo , así que mejor iría con su abuelito y le diría que estaba bien.

Estuvo buscando por horas gritando simplemente "!abuelito!" se subió al báculo que se podía alargar demasiado para buscarlo desde el aire y continuar gritando por su abuelito o si podía verle ella misma desde el cielo , busco casi por todas partes , primero se le ocurrió ir al lago , luego al lado norte del bosque, después al este , al oeste, solo le faltaba buscar en medio de entre todas las montañas, se dirigió rápidamente a buscar , probablemente el abuelo la seguía buscando. Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de la niña al encontrar a su abuelito tirado en el suelo.

-¡ABUELITO!- la pequeña corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar allí no tuvo respuesta alguna , se imagino que probablemente había tenido algún accidente y estaba inconsciente, le dio la vuelta despacio para notar que su abuelo se encontraba realmente pálido.

-¿abuelito?- Tímidamente se acerco para tocarle el rostro… estaba verdaderamente frio y por ultimo temiendo lo peor se acerco hacia el pecho del mayor para solo darse cuenta de que el corazón de Son Gohan ya no estaba latiendo. A Chi-Chi se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos y comenzó a llorar y gritonear por su abuelito ,!estaba muerto!,¿ qué había pasado?, la pequeña comenzó a inspeccionar al mayor y se percato que tenía muchos huesos rotos, ¿abría sido atacado? , ¡era imposible ,su abuelito era el más fuerte!...¿no es así? La pequeña no se lo podía creer, su abuelito había muerto y ahora ella había quedado sola, no sabía el que hacer estaba asustada, lo único que hizo fue llorar y llorar por horas sobre el pecho del mayor arrodillando a un lado. Son Chi-Chi había quedado sola y lo único que le quedaba de él era esa pequeña esfera… la esfera que su abuelito decía que era de la suerte, la esfera de cuatro estrellas y ese báculo sagrado, y los recuerdos que siempre permanecerían con ella para siempre.

~~~~x~~~~~

Goku repentinamente se levanto asustado, ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ,¿Quién era esa niña? Goku se sacudió la cabeza un poco intentando refrescarse, volteo a los lados para ver que seguía efectivamente en el castillo donde solo vivía con su papá , ya que su madre había muerto a causa de un accidente unos días después de que el nació así que él no tenía mucho conocimiento de ella, y curiosamente su padre tenía recuerdos borrosos de ella también.

Pero seguía preguntándose ¿Quién sería esa niña?, ¿realmente existiría? Lo único que había visto era como la niña podría decir que de su misma edad estaba llorando porque su abuelito había muerto y sostenía una esfera color naranja con cuatro pequeñas estrellas. El no tenía idea del por qué había soñado con esa niña pero lo tomaría en cuenta, ¿probablemente algún día la vería? , bueno claro si es que existía. El joven bajo de su enorme cama y se dispuso a ponerse su ropa usual de entrenamiento, un Gi azul con una cinta blanca alrededor de su cintura y tomando un báculo que el siempre cargaba , era uno de los tesoros que se encontraba en el castillo ya que lo pensaba … esa esfera , el recordaba haber visto una entre los tesoros del castillo. Rápidamente salió corriendo de su habitación para estrellarse contra su padre, este se le quedo viendo con cara de miedo mientras se enderezaba.

-B..buenos días papá-

-Buenos días Goku, ¿Por qué tan apresurado?-

-no es por nada importante papá, pienso buscar algo en la sala de tesoros me pareció haber visto algo el otro día solo iré a confirmar.-

-Bien pero no tardes que tenemos entrenamiento luego ¿entendido?-

-¡SI PADRE!- El pequeño salió corriendo de su presencia y se fue corriendo hacia la sala de tesoros, a pesar de que su padre siempre tenía ese rostro frio y parecía un poco indiferente sabia que él en el fondo le quería y que era demasiado bueno, solo que por ser el rey de ese lugar debía tener un semblante de poder y no verse blando ante nada, pero eso no significaba que era cruel del todo. Aunque aún seguía curioso del porque tenía esa cicatriz que su papá no recuerda donde la adquirió y el porqué siempre tenía esa venda roja en su cabeza, era algo raro pero no le cuestionaba en nada. Aunque a Goku le daba pena , de vez en cuando iría a abrazar a su padre o a ir a dormir con el porqué de vez en cuando se sentía solo, este no le negaba nada , pero era muy raro que regresara algún gesto de afecto , esto a Goku no le importaba mucho, se conformaba con el hecho de que tenía a su papá y que sabía que en el fondo él le quería.

Cuando llego a la sala de tesoros se dedico a buscar sin freno esa esfera , recordaba que la había visto en alguna parte pero no le había prestado tanta atención porque no pareciese que pudiera hacer algo especial , solo una simple esfera con estrellas sobre de ella , probablemente era para decorar un árbol de navidad o simple decoración… Pero si la vio en ese sueño y suponiendo que esa persona si existía , eso significaba que ella tenía otra esfera parecida a la de él , ¿abría más de una?. Miro a la esfera en lo más alto de una torre de baratijas, utilizo su báculo para alargarlo y subir hasta donde la esfera estaba, al tomarla hizo que la torre de baratijas se desalineara haciéndole caer a él y todo lo demás también. De seguro nadie se encontraba cercas de la sala de tesoros porque nadie fue a ayudarle, como pudo solo salió de todos las baratijas que no le interesaban y tomo la esfera que tenia 2 estrellas (no recuerdo cuantas tenia ) la miro fijamente y era exactamente igual al de la pequeña que estuvo en su sueño , ahora con mas curiosidad que antes se preguntaba si verdaderamente esa niña realmente existía ya que eso no podía ser una simple coincidencia…¿verdad?, bueno ahora que la había encontrado pensaba quedársela y cargarla con el por si acaso. Ahora tenía que apresurarse y llegar a entrenar si es que no quería que su padre se enojase con el y no le diera de cenar como compensación por su largo día de entrenamiento, feliz tomo su báculo y escondió la esfera bajo su ropa , estaría cercas de él siempre.

~~~xx~~~

Shenlong se impresiono al ver como esos dos a pesar de que él hizo todo para que la historia cursara de la misma manera que había sido escrita en el pasado, parecía que el joven Goku había encontrado la manera de tener algún tipo de conexión con la que se suponía que algún día seria su esposa y a cómo iban las cosas no dudaba que probablemente eso llegase a pasar, él como shenlong lo había planeado iba todo a la perfección, de principio a fin él lo vería todo y se aseguraría que cada detalle estuviese en su lugar, porque su plan iba a ser mucho mejor que el de Son Goku. Y dejaría que ellos dos encontrasen su manera , del cómo encontrarse. Por el momento Shenlong no interferiría con aquellos dos dejándoles así seguir su camino.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~

**Maroku: wiii por finnn **

**Bardock: ya era hora humana. **

**Goten: OoO ya quiero leer el siguiente! **

**Goku:EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA "CHI-CHI Y GOKU SE CONOCEN"**

**Chi-Chi: no tenias por que gritarlo =.=**

**Maroku: no tenias por que dar spoilers idiota D: **

**Gohan: tengo hambree…**

***todos los saiyan presentes se mueren de hambre* **

**Chi-Chi: ….*sale corriendo para no hacerles de comer tomando a Bulma para no dejarla sola* **

**Vegeta:..bueno solo queda una Mujer aquí **

***todos voltean a ver a Maroku* **

**Maroku: ono? **

**Todos: +-+ …ya sabemos quién ara la comida…**

**~~~40 minutos despue~~~~ **

**Maroku: MAS POR FAVOR! *comiendo un gran banquete que los hombres le prepararon* **

**Vegeta:¿Cómo paso esto? **

**Trunks:No querras recordar papá o-o **

**Goten: ;w; *lavando unos platos para volverlos a usar***

**Maroku: D8 HOMBRES MI COMIDA **

**Bardock: mugre changa fea. **

**Maroku:….te escuche.. **

**Bardock:*Se apresura a sevirle mas comida* **

**Chi-Chi y Bulma: O_O…como logro eso… **

**Maroku:NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI , PORFAVOR REVIEW! 3 **

**Todos: TENEMOS HAMBREEE **

**Maroku: D8 QUIERO MASSS COMIDA **

**Todos:SII **

***Chi-Chi y bulma se sientan a comer junto con Maroku***

**Bulma:…me podría acostumbrar a ver al príncipe servirme un poco **

**Vegeta:no te emociones mujer… **

**Goku: ;-; tengo hambree…. *se ve tentado a tomar algo de la comida pero se aguanta* TT-TT **

**Chi-Chi:definitivamente yo también podría acostumrarme **

**Maroku: ^/w/^ *come come come feliz despidiéndose* **

**Los hombres sayajines: tendremos venganza... TT-TT.**


	3. Capitulo 2 Chichi y Goku se conocen

**Maroku:capitulo 3 ~ n~ oh Dios este capitulo **

**Bardock:mhhh no se si me agrade. **

**Maroku:callate a ti solo te gusta tu historia chico brasier **

**Bardock:*voltea a otro lado cruzado de brazos* callate. **

**Maroku:ahhh bueno les traigo este lindo capitulo , espero que les guste ;w; 3 y estoy intentando dibujar a Chi-Chi ;x; ****es floja .**

**Bardock:Dragon ball no le pertenece a la cria , sino a Akira Toriyama blablabla**

**Maroku: *o* muero por ver la pelicula en marzo *se emociona* **

**Bardock:….disfruten *mira a Maroku haciendo gestos de Fangirl***

**~~~~x~~~~~ **

**Capitulo.2 Chi-Chi y Goku se encuentran. **

Chi-Chi ya no tenía a nadie , estaba completamente sola. A pesar de que su abuelito ya no estaba ella continuaba entrenando y pescando para sobrevivir, aun no sabía si debía ir al pueblo , pero de todas formas ella no sabía en donde quedaba así que aunque lo quisiera no podía ir. Regresaba de un Dia de pesca ya habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte de su abuelito , ella ahora tenía 10 y siempre cargaba con su báculo sagrado y la esfera de 4 estrellas. Cuando iba en el camino con su gran pescado, a lo lejos observo que algo se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante , no supo que era así que se posiciono en pose de pelea y comenzó a gritarle al objeto que se iba acercando.

A Bulma le dio mucho miedo ver que esa chiquilla se le había metido en el camino, y dio un gran frenon y pensó que no lo había logrado, y ciertamente no lo logro , le había proporcionado un gran golpe a la niña , pero esta se levanto de inmediato mirando el automóvil.

-¡Con que te quieres llevar mi pescado!- La pequeña tomo del automóvil con un poco de dificultad y lo aventó contra un árbol, Bulma aun no sabía que ocurría pero rápidamente salió del auto y comenzó a dispararle con miedo a la pequeña. Chi-Chi solo gritoneo un poco mientras esquivaba y aunque le diese con la bala, esta no penetraba y simplemente caía al suelo dejándole un simple morete. Al ver que no había pasado nada al dispararle y el como la pequeña se le volvía a acercar peligrosamente subió las manos dándose por vencida.

-Hay otro animal dentro de esa cosa.- Lentamente Chi-Chi se acercaba a Bulma sosteniendo su báculo sagrado estando en defensa, no sabía que era ese animal pero se parecía mucho a ella.

-¿Qué eres y que quieres?- Chi-Chi le seguía viendo inspeccionándola mientras ella tenia las manos alsadas, ¿Por qué las tendría asi?,¿un método de ataque? No sabia que pensar pero aun asi estaría en guardia no podía confiar en esta criatura, nunca había visto una asi pero aun asi no podía dejar de ver que tenían mucha semejanza.

-Soy una mujer como tú, un ser humano.-

-¿Cómo yo?- La pequeña Chi-Chi comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Bulma para inspeccionarla, y si se parecía mucho a ella, pero ella tenía una figura mucho más delgada y frágil , Chi-Chi se observo a si misma un poco y luego volvía la mirada hacia Bulma y efectivamente tenían lo mismo solo que Chi-Chi no tenía mucho enfrente como esa niña al pasar nuevamente por detrás de Bulma se asusto al no verle la cola.

-¿Y TU COLA?-

-¿Cuál cola?- La pequeña Chi se dio un poco la vuelta para mostrarle su colita, la movía de un lado a otro feliz y orgullosa de ella. Bulma se asusto y comenzó a tartamudear "una cola".

-Con razón, tú no tienes cola, nosotras las mujeres la tenemos.-

-Yo no sabía…- La joven comenzó a dudar un poco, no sabía el por qué la pequeña tenía una cola que se asemejaba al de un simio pero no se esmeraría en averiguarlo, ella estaba interesada en encontrar otra cosa.

-Bueno, mi abuelito me dijo que si alguna vez veía a otro ser humano debía ser amable con él o ella , así que ven te hare comida en mi casa.-

-apropósito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Oh..me llamo Bulma mucho gusto.-

-Bueno mi nombre es Chi-Chi- La pequeña chi-chi tomo el gran pescado y lo comenzó a arrastrar para llevárselo , Bulma se percato que la casa de la niña estaba en la misma dirección que su radar le decía que estaba la esfera del dragón. Sin otro remedio Bulma siguió a la pequeña para verificar si ella era la que tenia la otra esfera que ella buscaba.

Al llegar a la pequeña casa, Bulma se percato que ella estaba sola, dejo el pescado fuera y se acerco a una pequeña esfera de color naranja fue cuando se dio cuenta que esa era la esfera del dragón que ella estaba buscando.

-¡ESA ES LA ESFERA!- Rápidamente tomo la esfera entre sus manos, Chi-Chi se asusto de que tal vez ella se la quisiese robar y la tomo nuevamente.

-¡aunque mi abuelito me haya dicho que debía de ser amable, no te permitiré que toques a mi abuelito!-

-¿Tu abuelito?- La pequeña tomo la esfera de cuatro estrellas y la escondió en su ropa, Bulma se pudo imaginar que se refería a la esfera , probablemente un regalo de su abuelo o algo así, de su bolso saco otras dos esferas para mostrárselas a la pequeña.

-Mira yo también tengo unas.-

-HAY ¡¿También tienes a tus abuelitos?- Bulma no pudo evitar el reírse , parecía que la pequeña verdaderamente no sabía nada sobre esa esfera que poseía.

-No Chi-Chi, estas son unas esferas llamadas, las esferas del dragón, hay siete de ellas y si las recolectas todas , un dragón saldrá y te considera cualquier deseo.-

-No mientras eso no existe ,tu solo me quieres quitar a mi abuelito. –

-No no mira hagamos un trato, tu solo me prestaras la esfera de tu abuelito por un rato y luego yo te la regresare ¿sí? , ven conmigo encontremos las 7 esferas y te demostrare que no miento.- La pequeña se quedo dudando por unos momentos, observo detenidamente la esfera y miro las de Bulma también, confiaría en ella y la acompañaría , tal vez era su oportunidad de conocer el mundo exterior y salir de la montaña Paoz.

-Está bien, espera un poco.- Bulma tomo una capsula y la arrojo lejos presionando un pequeño boton, de esa pequeña capsula salió una motocicleta, Chi-Chi se quedo sorprendida y observando el objeto, jamás en su vida le había visto.

-¿Eres una bruja?-

-¿Qué?, ¡no! Solo es una capsula, ¿Qué jamás las habías visto antes?- la pequeña Chi-Chi negó con la cabeza. Bulma se quedo pensativa, esa niña probablemente no sabía nada y nunca había salido de estos alrededores, le sorprendía que hubiese sobrevivido ella sola. Pero en el momento que vio como tiro su auto hacia el árbol solo con sus manos se pudo dar cuenta que esta poseía una fuerza inhumana probablemente le ayudaría si se metía en problemas. La pequeña tomo sus pertenencias y las subió tras la moto, no era mucho solo su pequeña cama, un cambio de ropa su báculo sagrado y la esfera que siempre cargaba con ella misma, esa era la única condición que había pedido. Se la prestaría pero ella la debía de cargar siempre.

Decidieron parar en un lugar tranquilo para descansar, Chi-Chi creyó que dormirían en la intemperie, pero Bulma tomo otra vez una capsula y la arrojo, de esa manera una casa salió de la capsula, chi-chi se seguía cuestionando si verdaderamente no era una bruja. Entro a la casa que tenía comida y de mas, ella tenía demasiada hambre.

-¿Chi-Chi a que hueles?-

-¿mhh?- Bulma olfateo un poco a chi-chi para percatarse que esta desprendía un olor a suciedad.

-¿Qué no te bañaste hoy?-

-¿Bañarme?-

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- Bulma tomo de Chi-Chi y decidió que le daría un baño con ella, como era solo una niña y también mujer no le molesto del todo que las dos se pudiesen bañar al mismo tiempo, comenzó a tallarle la cabeza con champo mientras ella parecía jugar con el agua y las burbujas que se formaban, comenzaba a preguntarse si antes en su vida se había bañado , pero no parecía estar sucia solo no olía muy bien. Al terminar, le dio unas pijamas que ella tenía y la ropa de Chi-Chi la metió a lavar, comenzó a hacer algo de cenar y ella se distrajo curioseando alrededor. Definitivamente no , Chi-Chi no conocía nada de eso.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días y las dos jóvenes conocieron a una tortuga, Chi-Chi tenía deseos de comérsela pero esta dijo que no era comestible así que le creyó. Había dicho que se había perdido y debía ir al mar.

-¿Qué es el mar?- La pequeña no tenía conocimiento de que era el mar , pero por lo menos sabia que ese era el hogar de la tortuga. Chi-Chi cargo con el animal ya que se le veía que era demasiado lento, y Bulma se comenzó a quejar de que no tendrían demasiado tiempo. Chi-Chi comenzó a correr hacia el norte mientras Bulma iba sobre su motocicleta. Se encontraron con alguien que se quería comer a la gran tortuga, pero Chi-Chi no lo permitió y de una sola patada hizo que aquel gran monstruo se desmayara. Estaban muy cercas de llegar al mar y Chi-Chi escuchaba unos sonidos que jamás había escuchado antes en su vida, temía que pudiese ser otro monstruo o algo así, pero se alivio al escuchar a Bulma decir que ya habían llegado y que esos eran los sonidos de las olas del mar.

-Muchas gracias jovencitas, esperen aquí un momento les recompensare por haberme ayudado.-

-No lo que pasa es que no tenemos tiempo.-

-No no insisto, solo serán unos minutos.- La gran tortuga entro al mar y comenzó a nadar, como estaba en su terreno sobre el agua se movía mucho más rápido, las jóvenes tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes de que la gran tortuga regresara con un hombre sobre de ella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Rochi- El hombre que venía sobre la tortuga les saludo, era calvo y tenía unos lentes, una gran barba con un baston y un gran collar. Bulma se le quedo viendo detenidamente al collar y se dio cuenta que era una esfera del dragon la que poseía.

-Bueno pequeñas, les agradezco por haber salvado a esta tortuga, ¿Qué es lo que les gustaría tener de recompensa?-

-¡yo quiero su collar señor!- Bulma hablo rápidamente, si tenía la oportunidad tomaría esa esfera del dragón y ahora solo les quedaría otras 3 por buscar.

-Maestro Roshi , ella no me ayudo al contrario me quería tirar en el camino, fue esta niña la que me ayudo.-

-¡Tu cállate!- La gran tortuga había apuntado a Chi-Chi quien seguía un poco confundida, Bulma se había cruzado de brazos, ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Chi-Chi que se desasiera de esa tortuga pero no lo pudo evitar su vida corrió riesgo y todo por esa tortuga.

-Ah ya sé que te daré a ti pequeña, ¡nube voladora!- Al momento de gritar, las dos se quedaron muy confundidas, sobre todo Bulma ¿Por qué llamaba a una nube? , no sabía muy bien el porqué pero Rochi se quedo observando hacia el cielo por varios instantes, después vieron como una pequeña nubecita amarilla se acercaba y aterrizaba cerca de ellos, las dos jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidas al ver una nube estar casi en el suelo.

-Esta es una nube muy especial, pero solo las personas de buen corazón pueden subir en ella.- Roshi iba a dar una demostración pero fue en vano, cuando se lanzo para subirse, cayo atravesando la nube y haciendo que su columna tronara fuertemente, la gran tortuga le regaño diciendo que él ya sabía que no podía subir a la nube voladora, Chi-Chi inspecciono un poco más y de un solo salto se subió a la nube sin caer.

-Bien al parecer puedes subir en ella, te la regalo ya que tú le puedes dar un mejor uso que yo.-

-Oiga señor yo también quiero algo, me gustaría mucho su collar.- Bulma apuntaba al collar estando empeñada en querer tenerla, Rochi observo a la joven unos instantes y le dijo que si le enseñaba sus pantaletas él se la daría. Bulma muy dudosa y por demás sin ganas de querer enseñarle tal cosa a un viejo pervertido, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo , pero nunca se percato de que ella no llevaba puesto nada. En la mañana Chi-Chi se había subido a la cama de Bulma y quería saber si verdaderamente era una mujer como ella, así que le quito las pantaletas mientras dormía y se dio cuenta que tenían lo mismo , pero a esta se le había olvidado volvérselos a poner.

Roshi sangro por la nariz de lo que había visto. Inmediatamente le dio el collar y Bulma se sintió muy feliz, Chi-Chi solo sonreía al saber que ya tenían otra esfera, aunque verdaderamente no sabía el porqué se había levantado la pijama muchas veces frente a ese señor, peo lo le prestó mucha atención ya tenían otra esfera y ahora irían por la quinta. De regreso Chi-Chi ahora utilizaba su recién nueva Nube voladora, era mucho más rápida que el aparato de Bulma , Bulma le decía que no fuera tan rápido y entre susurros que era una engreída. Al llegar a la casa que había arrojado se dio el susto de su vida al darse cuenta que no llevaba pantaletas cuando se iba a cambiar de ropa, se avergonzó y no pudo evitar el enojarse pero no sabía con quien, pero bueno ya no importaba tenia la esfera y nunca volvería a ver a ese viejo en su vida. Mirando ahora al radar, ya sabía en donde se encontraba la esfera más cercana.

~~~~xxx~~~~

La casa de Goku por alguna extraña razón comenzó a quemarse desde hace unos dos años, y por más que su padre y él lo intentaron no fueron capaces de apagar el fuego, pero se había quemado toda la montaña junto con el castillo, lo único que él había salvado era su báculo y la esfera que siempre cargaba él. Su padre le había dicho que ya no aguantaba el ver como su castillo y la montaña se quemaba, todos los del pueblo se habían ido también debido a que las llamas eran demasiado intensas y porque él los ahuyentaba de vez en cuando con su poder, Bardock había mandado a Goku a que fuera en busca del maestro Roshi al Norte y que él podría apagar el fuego. Goku comenzó a correr hacia el norte, ya se había topado con demasiados dinosaurios, monstruos y bandidos pero aun así él les había podido ganar con facilidad y eso que no llevaba ni 10 minutos de haber dejado su casa.

Cuando Chi-Chi y Bulma se acercaron al lugar se dieron cuenta rápidamente de la montaña rodeada de llamas y el castillo sobre de ella quemándose por igual, el radar no mostraba exactamente donde estaba la esfera así que decidieron buscar en las ruinas de las casas pero Bardock les tomo por sorpresa.

-¡LARGENSE!- a Bardock no le importaba mucho si eran mujeres o hombres, fuese quien fuese no iba a permitir que se acercase a su castillo, y al momento en que las iba a atacar la pequeña chi-chi regreso el ataque mucho más rápido dándole justo en el rostro. Bardock cayó de espaldas y se comenzó a sobar la mejilla, a pesar de que la niña fuese pequeña tenía una fuerza impresionante. La pequeña le miraba amenazadoramente, por supuesto que a Bardock no le intimido pero por alguna razón se le hacía que ya había visto a esa niña antes en algún lado ¿pero dónde?, ¿amiga de Goku? , podía ver que probablemente tenia la misma edad que su hijo y no se veía que tuviesen intensiones de robar o de mal aspecto, pero aun así se dio cuenta que estaban en efecto buscando algo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

-Bueno estamos buscando unas esferas parecidas a esta.- Chi-Chi le mostro la esfera de cuatro estrellas a Bardock, Bardock se sorprendió de verla él la había visto antes, su hijo Goku tenía una exactamente igual y siempre la cargaba con él por alguna desconocida razón.

-Mi hijo tiene una igual , pero él se fue hace unos minutos.- Bulma tomo el radar nuevamente el radar para darse cuenta que la esfera se movía hacia el norte.

-Se dirige a la misma dirección de donde esta Roshi.-

-¿ustedes conocen al maestro Roshi?- aunque no muy contenta, Bulma asintió recordando al viejo pervertido.

-Yo mande a mi hijo a que fuera con el maestro Roshi y trajera el Basoshen para apagar el fuego, les diré algo si van por mi hijo y van con el maestro Rochi a que traiga el Basoshen le diré a mi hijo que les entregué esa esfera ¿les parece?- Bulma y Chi-Chi asintieron, aunque Bulma no se pensaba mover y regresar con ese viejo pervertido , así que decidió que Chi-Chi fuera sola, además ella tenía esa nube podía ir mucho más rápido que ella en su motocicleta.

-Mira , este es mi hijo Goku , tráelo devuelta junto con el Basoshen.- Bardock le entrego a la pequeña una foto de su hijo Goku, Chi-Chi asintió y llamo a su pequeña nube para ir en busca de aquel niño y ese tal Basoshen para tomar otra esfera. La pequeña se dirijo a la misma dirección al norte, comenzó a buscar volteando hacia abajo y después de unos minutos observo al niño con cabello alborotado, miro la foto nuevamente solo para asegurarse y bajo rápidamente para verle frente a frente.

-¿Hola tu eres G…?- Chi-Chi no pudo acabar la pregunta cuando este la había tirado de la nube en modo de ataque, Goku se quedo sobre de ella mientras la veía con ojos un poco entre asustados y confundidos, rápidamente se levanto y brinco unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás tomando su báculo, Chi-Chi se dio cuenta de que el niño tenía intensiones de pelear así que ella tomo su propio báculo y lo alargo para golpear en el estomago a Goku.

-¡Con que tú también tienes uno!-

-No espera yo no quiero…- Goku alargo su báculo y Chi-Chi hizo lo mismo , los dos tenían intenciones de golpearse moviendo el báculo como algún tipo de espada, pero esta se detuvo a medio camino ya que debido a lo largo de ambos, se detuvieron a una distancia muy lejana de su objetivo atorándose entre sí. Goku no lo podía creer, sabía que ese rostro lo había visto antes y se asusto mas al recordar que él hace mucho había soñado con ella y la muerte de su abuelito, centrado en su mundo de pensamientos Chi-Chi aprovecho para lanzarse en contra de él patearle y sentarse sobre su estomago para evitar que este se levantara y nuevamente le atacase.

-Mira, yo no quiero pelear vengo de parte de tu padre, me dijo que te mando con el maestro Rochi y que vas por el basoshen, yo vengo a ayudarte; ahora por favor deja de atacarme.-

-¿Cómo se que no mientes?-

-Bueno tu papá me dio esto.- Chi-Chi le mostro la pequeña foto que Bardock le había dado, era una donde él estaba sonriendo y tenía su traje de entrenamiento como siempre , podía decir que la niña no mentía, pero aun así le asustaba que a la que había soñado hace 3 años ahora la tuviese sobre de él en modo de defensa.

-¿Por qué nos vas a ayudar?-

-Bueno es que estoy en busca de unas esferas y pues tu padre nos dijo que tú la tenias, así que a cambio nosotras les ayudaríamos a ir por el basoshen y llevarte devuelta a salvo.- Goku se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, movió un poco la pierna de Chi-Chi para meter la mano bajo su traje y sacar la esfera que la tenia cercas del pecho, Chi-Chi se sorprendió al ver la esfera que tenía dos pequeñas estrellas.

-¿Te refieres a esta?- Chi-Chi asintió mientras movía su pequeña cola de la felicidad.

-mhhh no te la daré.- Goku sonrió de lado un poco pícaro mientras a Chi-Chi se le desvanecía la felicidad del rostro y cambiaba por una de duda.

-¿pero por qué?, ¡si te vamos a ayudar!-

-Eso lo sé, pero es muy preciada para mi, así que iré con ustedes y lo que sea que vayan a hacer con ella porque la querré de regreso. - Chi-Chi cambio su rostro a una de comprensión, ella sabia eso porque ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, no quería perder el recuerdo de su abuelito ¿tal vez se la dio alguien muy especial?. Goku simplemente lo estaba usando de escusa para poder acompañar a esa niña quería saber más de ella, porque había soñado con ella y mucho más, y al parecer la esfera era su escusa perfecta.

-Está bien puedes venir con nosotras, le diré a Bulma y tu le dirás a tu padre para que entiendan ¿de acuerdo?- Chi-Chi le dedico una tierna sonrisa y esto provoco que Goku se sonrojase un poco, al igual que recordara que la tenia encima desde hace ya un rato.

-Ok…pero quítate de encima por favor.-

-Ah sí, bueno lo hice por que no quería me volvieras a atacar.- Chi-Chi se quito y le ayudo a Goku para que se pusiera de pie nuevamente. Se sacudieron un poco y tomaron sus báculos sagrados, se les había hecho raro de que existiesen dos iguales. Chi-Chi salto a su pequeña nube voladora, esperaba que aquel niño pudiese subir por igual.

-Bueno sube.-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Oh es mi nube voladora, solo los de buen corazón pueden subir.-

-ah ya veo…bueno le daré un intento.- Goku de un solo salto se posiciono sobre la nube sin atravesarla, aun así tuvo un mal equilibrio y para evitar caer de espaldas tomo de lo primero que vio y jalo para no caer, había tomado de la cola de Chi-Chi lo cual hizo que esta perdiese su fuerza en unos instantes, cuando Goku tomo nuevamente el equilibrio y se sentó estando listo, Chi-Chi había caído hacia enfrente estando débil.

-¿Estás bien?- Chi-Chi tomo de su cola y la acaricio un poco aun sintiendo el apretón que Goku le había dado.

-Sí pero cuando me aprietan la cola pierdo mi fuerza y me siento muy débil.-

-oh perdón, apropósito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ah si se me había olvidado, mi nombre es Chi-Chi.- Chi-Chi volvió a subir a su nube, estaba feliz que Goku pudiese subir también al parecer era de buen corazón como ella. Goku se le quedo viendo y él como ella le sonreía, se le hacia una niña muy bonita, y era muy fuerte le comenzaba a agradar más de lo que él se había anticipado.

-¿te puedo decir Chi?- Goku no sabía ni el por qué le estaba preguntando eso, pero sentía que por alguna razón quería tener una manera que solo (tal vez) él le pudiese llamar.

- sí como quieras.- Chi-Chi acelero con la nube voladora, Goku le tomo de la pierna mientras revoloteaba un poco, él no sabía cómo viajar sobre esa cosa e iba demasiado rápido por poco y se cae. Después de un rato fue capaz de pararse y tomarle de los hombros para no caer, Chi-Chi se dio la vuelta un poco estando curiosa, le dio unas patadas leves (según ella) entre las piernas, Goku sintió de inmediato un dolor y soltó de Chi-Chi para sostenerse un poco perdiendo el balance y sintiéndose débil de las piernas , se arrodillo un poco mientras continuaba sintiendo el dolor por las patadas que le había dado Chi-Chi en su zona blanda.

-Ah disculpa no me había dado cuenta, ¿no eres mujer verdad? Se sintió diferente no estás plano , ¡Eres un niño entonces!- Goku no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo y callo de la nube voladora golpeándose la cabeza mientras continuaba experimentando el dolor en su zona blanda.

-¿Goku?- Chi-Chi se le quedo viendo hipnotizada a Goku y preguntándose ¿Por qué se había caído? Pero parecía que le había dolido algo después de que le pateo levemente entre las piernas , no sabía porque y al estarle poniendo tanta atención a Goku que estaba en el suelo nunca se dio cuenta que no freno la nube y paro a estrellarse con una inmensa roca que estaba en el desierto. Chi-Chi se sobo la cabeza y decidió volver por Goku que al parecer ya no le dolía nada y decidió continuar hacia el norte para llegar donde Roshi estaba.

-Lo que hiciste fue horrible Chi,¡Me dolió!-

-Oh , es que te ves diferente a mí y no estaba segura si eras niña o niño.-

-¡pues para la próxima pregunta!- Goku se cruzo de brazos volteando hacia otro lado, sin darse cuenta se estaba sonrojando y comenzó a pensar que le gustaba Chi-Chi a pesar de que era algo rara, pero no le importaría tener una familia con ella…aunque tuviese cola y fuese rara , Goku se sacudió inmediatamente la cabeza realizando lo que estaba pensando. Chi-Chi solo alzo una ceja estando confundida, no sabía que tenía Goku pero no le importaba mucho no parecía estar enfermo y aun así debía de apurarse a llegar con Rochi para pedirle el Basoshen y continuar con la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón.

~~~~x~~~~~

A Shenlong se le hacía raro que hubiese en existencia dos báculos sagrados, lo que permitía unir al mundo con el de kami-sama, eso no lo había planeado Shenlong y aun seguía dudoso , a pesar de que el hizo muchos cambios ellos mismos estaban cambiando su destino en contra de lo que ya estaba escrito, pero aun así tenía un mismo rumbo. Shenlon no le tomo mucha importancia y decidió continuar observando a esos dos y ver como transcurría todo.

~~~~~x~~~~~~

**Maroku: BUENO TERMINE! OHOHOHOHO , que les pareció? :3 dejen reviews . **

**Bardock: mnhhh *le pone un cartel de 6 a Maroku* **

**Maroku: ¬¬ … **

**Bardock:….*le pone un diez* **

**Maroku: ^w^ mejor, o y les tengo que decir, probablemente me vaya a tardar a subir otros capítulos para la llegada del simio feo y para esta, lo que pasa es que sera semana de exámenes , intentare escribirlo el lunes o mañana para tenerlo listo y solo subirlo otra vez el sábado. Ahh… exámenes =_= **

**Bardock: como que a los humanos les gusta ver sufrir a otros humanos. **

**Maroku: D: esque creen que yo no tengo vida social! **

**Bardock: ajha , tu vida social virtual no es asi? , donde eres toda una celebridad verdad? *usando tono de sarcasmo* **

**Maroku: …*se va con musiquita triste de fondo* **

**Bardock:…ops… emm… Bueno nos vemos a la próxima…tendre que hacer que la saiyan no se sienta tan triste… **

**Maroku:*con un muñequito vudú mientras llora* MUERETEE *le encaja alfileres* ;-; n..nos vemos p..por favor revies? ;-; **

**Bardock: …. *la mira mientras se venga contra el muñequito* **


	4. Capitulo 3 La llegada de Ulong

**Maroku:hay perdon D: no era mi intension subirlo tan tarde pero a lo menos ya les habia dicho que no iba a poder v.v **

**Bardock: MENTIRASS , tu los engañaste a base de MENTIASSS asdadaskdaf , MENTIRASS asdahfiafahfipkf**

**Maroku: ._. .. **

**Goten: PERDONN, No pensé que una paletita le hiciese daño! D: **

**Maroku: ¬¬ Goten ahora tu lo cuidas. **

**Goten: ok , ven abuelito *le toma de la cola a Bardock* **

**Bardock:*se queja como Goku cuando lo injectan* HAYHAYHAY NOO ME DUELEEE **

**Maroku: ^^" Bueno disfruten este capitulo, Dragon ball/Z/Gt no me pertenecen , son propiedad de Akira Toriyama . **

**Goten: D: GOHAN AYUDAME! **

**Maroku: ||D **

**~~~~xx~~~~~**

**Capitulo. 3 La llegada de Ulong**

-Chi ¿Sabes dónde queda la casa del Maestro Roshi?- Chi-Chi ya tenía un rato que había encontrado a Goku, y que se dirigían hacia el norte, ella recordaba que la gran tortuga había traído a Roshi después de haber desaparecido en él a gua pero hacia la misma dirección el norte.

-No sé, hay que preguntar.- Chi-Chi y Goku se acercaron a un delfín que estaba nadando por los alrededores , chi-chi decidió acercarse con su nube voladora.

-Disculpe ¿sabe dónde queda la casa del maestro Roshi?-

-Ah claro , continúen derecho y cuando vean una pequeña isla y una casita , allí es la casa del maestro Roshi.-

-Ya veo ¡gracias!-

-¡Gracias!- Goku se había tardado un poco en reaccionar y decir gracias al mamífero, jamás en su vida los dos habían visto un pez tan raro. Continuaron hacia el norte a lo lejos miraron una pequeña casita de color rosa que decía Kame-House.

-creo que es esa.- Goku asintió , no quería soltarse de los hombros de Chi , ya le daba miedo volver a caerse de la nube o pararse y que esta hiciese otra cosa rara como patearle. Al descender y bajar de la nube, vieron a una gran tortuga, Chi-Chi rápidamente la reconoció y la tortuga también a ella.

-Ah, pequeña no imagine volver a verte por aquí ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- Roshi había salido de la casa al escuchar un poco de ruido, y se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña niña que había visto en la mañana se le había olvidado preguntarle hasta su nombre pero tenía el presentimiento que probablemente la volvería a ver pero nunca imagino que fuese tan pronto y se sorprendió mas al ver que había cambiado a su linda amiga de pelo azul por un niño de la misma edad que ella probablemente.

-Hola señor, mi nombre es Goku soy hijo de Bardock y venimos aquí para que nos pueda dar el basoshen por favor.-

-Oh, ¿hijo de Bardock?-

-¡Sí!, mi padre me dijo que el entreno con usted junto con otro llamado Gohan.-

-¡Ese es el nombre de mi abuelito!- Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a la pequeña que había gritado de la nada, saco su esfera de cuatro estrellas y se le quedo viendo por unos instantes.

-¿Tu eres nieta de Son Gohan?-

-Si , mi nombre es Son Chi-Chi-

-Ya veo , Gohan me había dicho que se había encontrado a una pequeña niña con cola en el bosque, no me había percatado pero tú tienes cola, disculpa no me había dado cuenta pequeña tu abuelo fue mi estudiante él aprendió todo de mi sobre artes marciales.-

-¡no sabía eso!- La pequeña comenzó a tener un pequeño brillo en sus ojos , Goku sonrió se le veía muy feliz a Chi y eso también le provoco cierta felicidad a él.

-Sí pero de Bardock no recuerdo nada pequeño, lo lamento a este viejo de seguro se le debió de haber olvidado.- Roshi se rasco la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una reverencia a Goku, era verdad solo recordaba a Gohan pero no recordaba para nada a un tal Bardock probablemente ya más de 300 años le estaban afectando.

-Ah, no hay problema maestro Roshi , pero por favor nos podría prestar el Basoshen, el castillo en donde vivo se ha estado quemando por mucho tiempo y no lo hemos podido apagar, pero mi padre recordó que el Basoshen era capaz de apagar un fuego tan grande. -

-Claro pequeños, se los daré.-

-Pero maestro Roshi ¿No era el sostenedor de cazuelas que se ensucio y tiramos?-

-Ah es verdad.-

-¡¿TIRARON EL BASOSHEN?! Ahora mi castillo no tendrá esperanza.- El pequeño Goku se entristeció al pensar que ya no tendría hogar para su padre y él. Chi-Chi lo volteo a ver y no le agradaba la idea ella misma había visto las llamas que consumían su hogar , debía ser horrible el no tener en donde vivir ella por lo menos tenia la pequeña casita que su abuelito le había dejado, si ella pudiese lo apagaría pero no encontraba manera de cómo hacerlo por si sola y su única aparente esperanza había sito tirada a la basura.

-No se preocupen, Yo mismo iré a apagarlo.- Ambos niños se emocionaron tanto que se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas gritando "Viva , viva" , Roshi le debía una a la pequeña pero también él quería saber quién era ese tal Bardock , tal vez si lo veía se acordaría.

-Pero usted no puede subir a mi nube voladora.- Chi-Chi se le quedo viendo detenidamente , ella recordaba como claramente el maestro Roshi se había caído de la nube al intentar demostrarle el cómo subir.

-Ah no te preocupes pequeña, yo me iré en mi propio transporte.- El viejo Roshi tomo una capsula y la arrojo, la pequeña Chi-Chi solo pensó que podría ser otro brujo como Bulma, subió ella misma a su nube voladora seguida por Goku. El transporte del maestro Roshi era algo raro pero no le iban a cuestionar sobre este , simplemente lo único que querían es que apagase el fuego del castillo.

Después de un rato, llegaron por fin al castillo en llamas, Roshi no había imaginado que el incendio fuese de tal magnitud, no solo el castillo sino la montaña entera estaba en llamas ¿y aun no habían sido capases de apagarlo?, o mejor aun el fuego seguía al rojo vivo. Al bajar se dio cuenta que la peli azul estaba junto con un hombre idéntico a Goku suponía que ese era su padre y el tal Bardock, pero aun asi no llegaba a su memoria.

-¡Maestro Roshi!- Bardock se le acerco a Roshi al momento de bajar de su transporte que le mareo un poco, y le tomo de la mano para saludarlo y después hacer una reverencia de respeto, Roshi aun no recordaba quien era este hombre pero al parecer él si sabia quien era él así que no tenía idea de era lo que ocurría pero no quería verse grosero y hacerle saber que no tenía la menor idea de quien se trataba.

-Ahh, hola ¿Bardock?, veo que no has sido capaz de apagar este gran insendio y no tengo el basoshen conmigo por accidente lo tire.- Bardock no podía creer que el maestro Roshi había tirado el Basohen ,¿ahora como apagarían el incendio?

-Pero no te preocupes por eso vine yo, para apagar el fuego.- Roshi se quito su camisa y se la dio a Bardock, iba a usar una técnica especial para apagar el fuego, Bulma se le quedo viendo ¿Cómo un viejo como el podría apagar el fuego?, después de unos segundos el flaco y apuno de romperse Roshi tomo una musculatura que daba en si un poco de miedo todos se le quedaron viendo esperando su próximo movimiento, se posiciono en una pose rara y comenzó a concentrarse.

-¡KAME…KAME HAA!- El maestro Roshi soltó de sus dos manos una gran energía que se dirigió directamente hacia la montaña con llamas , todos intentaron ver qué era lo que ocurría y solo observaron el cómo se había destruido por completo la montaña y el castillo por igual.

-Hahah , creo que se me paso la mano.- Todos se le quedaron viendo de manera rara al maestro Roshi, sí que se le había pasado la mano ¡había destruido por completo la montaña!

-¡Bien señor lo prometido que su hijo nos de la esfera!- Bulma comenzó a gritonear a Bardock , este le volteo a ver con mirada asesina lo cual hizo que Bulma retrocediera unos pasos y se ocultara tras del maestro Roshi. Pero los dos pequeños estaban demasiado sorprendidos y emocionados por la técnica que el maestro Roshi había recién aplicado.

-¡Maestro , enséñenos a hacer eso!- La pequeña Chi-Chi movía su colita emocionada mientras Goku esperaba con ansias la respuesta del maestro Roshi.

-Haha lo lamento pequeños, pero para hacer esa técnica se requiere de años de entrenamiento.-

Los dos pequeños se pusieron a unos metros de distancia uno del otro , se posicionaron de la misma forma que Roshi lo había hecho intentando imitar lo que el había hecho, Roshi comenzó a reír hasta que vio como cuando ambos gritaron "HAAA" unos pequeños Kameha habían salido para estrellarse uno contra el otro haciendo que los pequeños salieran volando a lados contrarios ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al haber visto que podían hacer el kameha, Roshi y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos sobretodo Bardock al ver como los dos tan pequeños fueron capaces de aprender la técnica con tan solo verla.

-Ustedes…ustedes dos , deben de ser mis estudiantes.- Goku rápidamente corrió para ayudar a Chi-Chi a levantarse quien aún seguía riendo un poco , se sentía tan feliz de poder haber dominado la técnica tan rápido y mucho mas por que Goku también había podido le gustaría algún día volver a pelear con él pero en una mejor circunstancia ya que recordaba ahora él iría también con ellas por qué no querría dejar ir a la esfera que él poseía.

-¡Claro!- Los dos pequeños se habían emocionado nuevamente por que el maestro Roshi los entrenaría a los dos.

-Pero antes maestro, debemos ir en busca de las siete esferas después iremos con usted maestro ¿de acuerdo?- La pequeña Chi-Chi ya tenía un plan hecho , Roshi asintió estaría gustoso de esperarle se veía que ambos tenían un talento y un poder oculto inusual.

-¿Goku eso significa que tu también iras?- Goku trago un poco de saliva, se le había olvidado por completo el primero consultarlo con su padre pero ya le había dicho a Chi-Chi que iría con ellas así que ya no sabía qué hacer su padre no era para nada fácil de convencer.

-Bu..bueno padre yo…-

-¡Por favor señor , déjelo ir con nosotras!, tengo deseos de que su hijo venga con nosotras.- Chi-Chi comenzó a gritarle a Bardock mientras lo veía con un rostro de determinación , Goku se asusto porque era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así a su padre , pero se sorprendió al ver como su papa comenzó a reír esa niña era la primera que le había podido proporcionar un golpe en el rostro y que le hablaba de esa manera , esa chiquilla tenia agallas y parecía tenerle algún afecto a su hijo, de reojo volteo a ver a Goku quien estaba sonrojándose por las palabras de la niña y asustado por ella, en el momento comprendió y decidió dejarle ir con ellas con tan solo una condición.

-Lo dejare ir con una condición, ¿prometes que cuando ambos crezcan se casaran y vendran?- Todos los presentes se habían sorprendido, sobretodo Roshi, era una petición fuera de lo usual, Goku tomo un matiz de rostro rojizo mientras Chi-Chi no tenía la menor idea de lo que casarse significaba pero si eso haría que Goku fuese con ellos ella aceptaría.

-Um claro lo prometo y vendremos.- Bulma no lo podía creer 10 años y la niña ya tenía un prometido y ella ni siquiera novio podía conseguir, Roshi lo considero aun más interesante a como la niña contesto de rápido y sin consideración pudo darse cuenta que probablemente no sabía el significado de la pregunta Goku sintió algo dentro de su estomago, pero se sentía demasiado feliz que haya dicho que si ¿ probablemente a ella le gustaba él?, si no , no hubiese dicho que si ¿Verdad? Pero Goku tenía mucha vergüenza como para decirle algo o agarrarle de la mano así que solo opto por sonreír, Chi-Chi pensó que había sonreído por otro motivo y le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera dulce.

-Muy bien, lo dejare ir tómense el tiempo que quieran yo reconstruiré el castillo e intentare ser mejor con los del pueblo mientras espero ¿de acuerdo?, pero debes de volver chi-chi y ser la esposa de Goku.-

-Está bien ¡Bulma, Goku vámonos!.-

-Adiós papá , ¡prometo volver y ser mas fuerte!- Bardock por primera vez desde que tenía memoria abrazo a su hijo fuertemente para darle un adiós que duraría un tiempo eso no significaba que era el ultimo o la última vez que lo vería, no lo quería admitir pero le extrañaría mucho, Goku le regreso el gesto pensando que probablemente sería la primera vez que demostraba afecto frente alguien más , extrañaría a su padre pero volvería y seria más fuerte y además tendría ya esposa … con cola de simio…. Pero bueno que más da aun así estaba demasiado feliz por eso y no podía explicarlo o demostrarlo del todo. Roshi solamente sonrió, esperaría a que esos dos volviesen para entrenarlos pero aun seguía sin recordar quién era ese tal Bardock y porque él parecía si conocerlo pero él a Bardock no.

-Chi-Chi solo no vayas muy rápido mi motocicleta no es tan rápida como tu nube.-

-Ah sí está bien Bulma iremos a la misma velocidad que tu. - Goku salto a la nube junto con Chi-Chi, aun ella no comprendía por qué Goku parecía tener su rostro rojo probablemente se sentía mal o algo así, pero bueno si lo estaba esperaría a que se lo dijera por el momento no tenían tiempo que perder y se tendrían que dirigir al siguiente punto para encontrar la sexta esfera del dragón.

Goku por fin se pudo acostumbrar a viajar sobre la nube y ahora podía ir sentado, Chi-Chi iba frente de él observando con determinación hacia el norte.

-Espera Chi-Chi , a mi motocicleta se le está acabando la gasolina ¿podemos parar en aquel pueblo?-

-¿Qué es gasolina?- Chi-Chi volteo un poco la cabeza sin saber que era a lo que se refería Bulma, Goku observo a Chi por unos instantes y se pudo dar cuenta que verdaderamente no sabía mucho probablemente se quedo en aquella montaña que él había soñado… ya que lo pensaba si ese sueño que tuvo en realidad paso, cada vez que Chi-Chi viera la luna llena sería un desastre total ahora él sabía que era su deber protegerla a cualquier costo y evitar que viese la luna llena.

-Chi, Gasolina es lo que hace que su motocicleta se mueva, es decir como la comida de la motocicleta.- Al momento de decir comida el estomago de ambos pequeños comenzó a rugir, Goku rio nerviosamente mientras Chi-Chi comenzó a quejarse.

-Está bien Bulma ¿pero también podemos comer algo?-

-Si Si, pero vamos que ya casi se me acaba la gasolina.- Se dirigieron al pequeño pueblo que por alguna razón se veía como un pueblo fantasma , las calles solas y ni una sola persona se veía cercas. Goku y Chi-Chi bajaron de la nubecita mientras Bulma intentaba buscar una gasolinera o algo parecido, pero no encontraba nada de un momento a otro se separo de los dos pequeños.

-Goku es raro no veo a nadie por aquí.-

-Pero no se ve que este pueblo sea abandonado.- De un solo tirón alguien había jalado de la pequeña Chi-Chi y por ende también de Goku jalándolos dentro de una casa , Goku tomo de Chi-Chi para protegerla pero solo miro a un hombre y su hija mientras temblaban, Goku rápidamente dejo ir de Chi-Chi mientras esta aun no sabía qué era lo que pasaba.

-Pequeña no tienes por qué estar aquí, aquí a las niñas bonitas del pueblo se las lleva un monstruo para llevárselas, ese monstruo se quiere llevar a mi hija y tenemos mucho miedo por favor huyan lo más rápido posible.-

-Oh señor ¿Cómo es ese monstruo?, ¿Es muy fuerte? Y no se preocupe no dejare que ese monstruo se lleve a su hija.- La pequeña Chi comenzó a hablar, no permitiría que un monstruo feo se llevara a su hija o a cualquier otra, también si había más obligaría a el monstruo a decirle donde estaban.

-Pues no sabemos , cada vez que viene tiene una forma distinta y solo se las lleva y jamás las volvemos a ver otra vez.- De la nada Bulma pateo la puerta y comenzó a gritonearles a Goku y a Chi-Chi, el papá de la pequeña niña se asusto pensando que era el monstruo que se iba a llevar a su hija pero intentaron calmar la situación diciendo que era una amiga de ellos dos y que a pesar de verse atemorizante era buena.

-Chi-Chi Goku deberíamos irnos antes de que el monstruo llegue.-

-¡Claro que no Bulma! , yo no dejare a estas personas ellos necesitan ayuda les ayudare a encontrar a esas niñas no los podemos dejar así ¿verdad Goku?-

-Es verdad, tenemos que ayudarles Bulma solo un poco tu quédate aquí y nosotros veremos cómo hacerle.- Chi-Chi de la nada se le había acercado a la niña para darle unas palmadas en su entre pierna mientras sonreía.

-Solo asegurándome que de verdad eres mujer.- Chi-Chi le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras la pequeña se sonrojaba a más no poder, Goku decidió hacerla a un lado antes de que algo mas pudiese pasar ahora seria tener algún tipo de carnada para que el monstruo las llevase con las demás niñas o para saber de quién se trataba.

-Bien entonces yo me vestiré como su hija señor y dejare que ese monstruo me lleve con las demás después las traeré de vuelta y …-

-¡No!- Goku repentinamente interrumpió a Chi-Chi, no iba a dejar que ella se fuese con ese monstruo que quien sabe que le aria a las niñas pero no dejaría que le hiciese nada a Chi. Chi-Chi no tenía la menor idea del por qué Goku le había interrumpido asi repentinamente, Bulma solo se moría de celos por que Goku se preocupaba por Chi-Chi, seguía sin poder creer que esos dos ya estaban comprometidos y ella sin nada definitivamente le pediría a Shenlong un novio.

-¿Por qué Goku?- Chi-Chi alzo una ceja aun estando algo confundida.

-Ah bueno es que…pues porque es mejor que yo me vista como una niña y tu nos sigas y ¡luego lo ataques!-

-¿no sería lo mismo a que si lo hago yo?- Goku ya no sabía si podía convencerla o darle una escusa con lógica, pero simplemente no la dejaría arriesgarse aunque pareciese que es demasiado fuerte y ella sola se puede cuidar ahora era su deber cuidar de ella y lo haría bien.

-Pero no sabemos qué tan poderoso es el enemigo, así que es mejor, además tú tienes esa pequeña cola si te la llega a ver probablemente no te hará caso.- Chi-Chi tomo de su pequeña y peludita cola, probablemente tenía razón, no entendía por qué las personas no tenían una cola como ella, probablemente se había equivocado al pensar que todos tenían una y ¿ella era la única? Bueno por esta vez le aria caso a Goku.

-Está bien Goku, como digas.- Goku respiro profundamente aliviado, rápidamente fue por un cambio de ropa del mismo tamaño que el de la niña y salió afuera en espera del gran monstruo, si se lo llegaba a llevar Chi-Chi le seguiría, de todas formas él se podía defender solo si algo llegaba a pasar. Tomo una pequeña escoba y pretendió barrer por un rato.

-Aquí estaremos nosotros Goku, solo no vayas a voltear o se dará cuenta que eres un niño.- Bulma comenzó a gritonearle a Goku, no es como si Goku no supiese que hacer pero aun así se lo recordaba por si las dudas, Bulma aun creía que era una pésima idea pero ya que al fin y al cabo que ella no se metería y solo se esconderá de ese monstruo cosa que se llevaba a las pequeñas niñas. Después de una hora de espera escucharon unos pasos acercarse al pueblo, todos los que estaban dentro se podían imaginar de quien se trataba, a Chi-Chi y Bulma les sorprendió que fuesen unos pasos enormes pero después cesaron para ser unos pequeños como el de un hombre.

-Hola pequeña mía ¿lista para que te lleve a casa el día de hoy?- Goku se quería dar la vuelta pero el bien sabía que no debía de hacerlo para no ser descubierto, lentamente asintió con la cabeza, Bulma dio un pequeño vistazo y se maravillo al ver al joven tan atractivo que se encontraba tras de Goku. inmediatamente salió de la casa sin siquiera pensarlo y corrió directamente hacia la dirección del apuesto joven. Goku se dio una palmada en la cara y les volteo a ver mientras su pequeña escoba que en realidad era su Baculo sagrado se alargaba para golpear al joven.

-¡OYE PERO QUE TE PASA GOKU!-

-¡BULMA EL ES EL QUE SE LLEVA A LAS NIÑAS!- Bulma comenzó a procesar la información lentamente, se dio cuenta que había salido y había sido descubierta por el supuesto monstruo, pero a sus ojos era solo un joven muy apuesto que no llego a importarle siquiera en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¡Con que no eras a la que me iba a llevar, eres un niño!- Chi-Chi ya no tenía otra opción más que salir ella misma a Bulma no le importo mucho y se acerco al Joven para tomarlo del brazo y comenzar a decirle que se la llevara a ella, Chi-Chi no entendía por qué se comportaba así mientras Goku solo sudaba un poco al ver el cambio brusco de comportamiento por parte de la peli azul. Rápidamente el monstruo se transformo de un apuesto joven a un gran y horrible ogro, Bulma se asusto demasiado e intento correr pero ya era demasiado tarde el ogro tomo de Bulma y volteo a ver a Chi-Chi , todos los del pueblo se escondían en sus casas y horrorizados solo veían desde sus ventanas como los que estaban intentando ayudarles se encontraban en problemas.

-Bueno no importa me llevare a esta y de paso a ti también niña.- Apunto a Chi-Chi quien se encontraba aun un poco distraída al darse cuenta de las intenciones del ogro se puso en posición de pelea, pero para su pronta sorpresa el báculo sagrado de Goku le había dado un gran golpe haciendo que este callera de rodillas dándole la oportunidad a Bulma de correr y esconderse nuevamente. El monstruo rápidamente se transformo en un murciélago y estaba escapando por el aire, Chi-Chi llamo a la nube voladora sin siquiera darle tiempo a Goku de poder subirse por igual, ella solo le siguió directamente, aunque Goku alargase su báculo no podría alcanzar a Chi-Chi así que solo podía esperar al igual que el resto.

-Mocosa , vete ¡no te quiero a ti!- El murciélago después se convirtió en un tipo de cohete para acelerar , Chi-Chi le siguió al mismo paso con su nube voladora y de un golpe con su báculo sagrado hizo que el cohete se convirtiera en un cerdo y comenzase a caer, Chi-Chi le tomo de la oreja con enfado para después llegar otra vez al pueblo y tirarlo en medio de este, todos salieron estando curiosos del porque Chi-Chi había llevado a ese cerdo, a Goku le dio alegría saber que Chi seguía bien y no le prestó mucha atención al cerdo que estaba allí.

-¿Dónde están las demás? Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-M..me llamo Ulong y ¡no te lo diré!- Goku y Chi-Chi se le quedaron viendo amenazadoramente mientras colocaban sus báculos formando una X contra el cuello de Ulong, Bulma se había decepcionado al saber que aquel apuesto joven era en realidad ese cerdito.

-¡Está bien está bien!, los llevare a donde están las demás pero por favor no me maten.- Goku y Chi-Chi sonrieron al saber que lo habían logrado, todos en el pueblo siguieron al Ulong quien los dirija hacia una gran casa donde él mantenía a las niñas y algo así como esposas, les daba todos los lujos y esto provocaba que ellas se volvieran mas berrinchudas o cosas por el estilo. Todos estaban felices por haberse vuelto a reencontrar y que la paz volviese al pueblo y fue en ese entonces cuando el estomago de los dos pequeños comenzó a rugir fuertemente por el hambre.

-¡Tenemos hambre!- Todos comenzaron a reír al ver como al mismo tiempo ambos se habían quejado, el jefe del pueblo decidió dedicarles un banquete por haberles ayudado y haberles dado devuelta a las pequeñas desaparecidas. Todos se asustaron al ver como los dos comían desesperadamente como si nunca antes hubiesen comido era obvio que el hambre que tenían era bastante ya que no pareciera que estos masticaran apropiadamente su comida, Goku de reojo de vez en cuando veía a Chi-Chi comía exactamente como él parecía un concurso de ver quien comía más y más rápido, sonreía un poco porque era la primer niña que veía que comía sin delicadeza o sin preocupación alguna pero de repente observo cómo esta comenzaba a golpear su pecho por que se le había atorado algo, rápidamente le dio agua para que bebiera y esta le dedico una sonrisa como gracias esto solo hizo que él se sonrojase un poco, Chi-Chi solo creía que probablemente aun seguía un poco enfermo pero no se lo quería decir. Al final no se dio cuenta que iba a tomar la misma manzana y más bien la ultima que Goku iba a tomar , al topar sus manos Goku volteo a verle mientras ella le seguía viendo.

-Ah, tómala Chi es tuya.-

-Haha Pero la tomaste tu primero es tuya no te preocupes comí lo suficiente.- Goku tomo de la manzana mientras se la ofrecía , en los alrededores se podía escuchar un "aww" Goku solo dio un leve puchero mientras se sonrojaba, todos pensaban que era adorable ver que desde tan chicos ya podía haber amor … bueno casi todos menos a los ojos de una persona.

-¡HAY GRACIAS SI TENIA HAMBRE!- Chi-Chi la tomo y de un solo mordisco la acabo toda, Goku se pudo imaginar algo un poco más lindo como partirla a la mitad o algo así pero aun así comenzó a reír al ver que probablemente Chi-Chi era algo desinteresada y solo era ella misma.

-Aproposito Tu Ulong vendrás con nosotros y no discutas si es que no quieres morir.- Bulma le dedico una mirada que le daría miedo a cualquiera, Ulong sin pensarlo dos veces asintió rápidamente sin saber en el embrollo en el que se estaba metiendo, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que hacer a esa mujer enojar y era así como otro más se les unía al pequeño grupo en la busca de las esferas del dragón , Bulma ya había conseguido la gasolina gracias a un bondadoso señor del pueblo y pronto podrían irse

~~~~X~~~~~

Shenlong lo veía todo desde su punto, todo fríamente calculado inclusive la falta de memoria de Roshi, ya que esto en un futuro le ayudaría, no debía de cambiarlo todo por completo solo detalle a detalle poco a poco el destino se iba escribiendo por la mano de esos dos niños que estaban juntos ahora, dejaría el curso de la historia seguir de todas formas él ya sabía cómo acabaría.

~~~~x~~~~~~

**Maroku: ohoho lo Termine formfin pff y creo que me fue bien en los examnes? Grasias por preguntar xD **

**Bardock: MENTIASS aasidhaohdaiod , MENTIASS **

**Maroku: ._. aun sigue con lo del dulce?.. **

**Bardock: Nope solo para enfadarte saiyan fea **

**Maroku: =_=…. Bien….por favor dejen mas reviews : ya me da la impresión que nis les gusta tanto mis historias ni la otra v.v **

**Bardock:que dramática eres solo lo haces para llamar mas la atención **

**Maroku: CALLATE! Bueno pues les veo el sábado espero que la tenga listo para ese entonces y verdaderamente discúlpenme por no haber subido esto el sábado v.v los otros dos mini fics tendrán que esperar : **

**Goten: *carita triste* **

**Maroku: DX no me veas asi *se le rompe el corazón* ;-; nos vemos luego, aproposito les habia dicho que los que no son usuarios de Fanfiction pueden comentar? v.v por favor ~ dejen un comentario aunque sea tomatazo xD los acepto v3v  
**

**Bardock:...estas desesperada...  
**

**Maroku: |||D calla  
**


	5. Capitulo 4 El rey del desierto

**Maroku: ahaha..*se esconde tras de Bardock* POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN PIEDAAADD NO LO QUISE SUBIR TARDE**

**Bardock: le temes a los humanos Saiyan?...**

**Maroku: O3O Goku también le teme a su esposa…. **

**Bardock:si pero ella no es considerada humana… **

**Maroku:sierto es como no se un demonio transfusión Humano ._. y no se que mas **

**Chi-Chi:…. ^ ^" *libera su Kaioken* **

**Bardock:... **

**Maroku: HOLY SHIT *se monta sobre Bardock moviendo su cola desesperadamente* D: ARRANCA ARRE **

**Bardock:...Ni que fuera tu ... **

**Chi-Chi:*se acerca lentamente* **

**Bardock:FUCK FUCK FUCK *sale volando tan rapido que tira a Maroku a medio camino* **

**Maroku: DDD: HAY DIOS NO , ME VIENE SIGUIENDO HAY NO PUEDE SER HAY *sale volando tras Bardock* **

**Goten: ono no entiendo porque le temen a mami…Bueno (owo) Dragon ball no le pertenece a Maroku ni los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama w Disfruten este capitulo! **

**Chi-Chi :volverán…Cuando tengan hambre…volverán. **

**~~~x~~~~ **

**Capitulo. 4 El rey del desierto Yamcha **

Chi-Chi y los demás iban de camino hacia la siguiente esfera del dragon, al llegar a cierto punto del camino se percataron que a lo lejos se miraba un desierto a lo cual Ulong comenzó a quejarse.

-Yo ni loco voy a ese desierto, en ese desierto vive el Rey del desierto quien es un bandido y no quiero morir gracias aquí me bajo.- Pero anteriormente Bulma le había dado de comer sin que este supiera una pequeña píldora, que hacía que las grandes orejas de Ulong se volviesen demasiado sensibles a un tipo de ruido que podía emitir con la boca.

-Tu vendrás con nosotros.- Chi-Chi y Goku veían como esos dos estaban peleando. Bulma comenzó a hacer ese ruido con la boca que provoco que Ulong tuviese unas ganas incontrolables de querer ir al baño, rápidamente se bajo de la motocicleta y corrió a un rincón para ocuparse de sus necesidades, Bulma le aventó un rollo de papel higiénico.

-te di de comer una píldora que hace que cada vez que escuches el ruido que hago con la boca te den ganas de ir al baño .-

-Eso es hacer trampa mujer.- Bulma volvió a hacer ese ruido con la boca Ulong regreso a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Chi-Chi sabia sin comprender mucho , Chi-Chi saco unas manzanas de su bolsa y le dio una a Goku.

-¿Para mí?-

-Sip, tome unas por si nos daba hambre, haha nunca pensé ver a alguien que comiese como yo.-

-Ni yo me imagine ver a una niña comer así tampoco.- Ambos rieron un poco mientras comían sus manzanas, esperaron a que Ulong terminara para continuar con su camino, pero un poco en medio del desierto el carro se les quedo parado y por más que Chi-Chi y Goku intentaron subir y sostener a Ulong y a Bulma les era imposible porque caían. Chi-Chi preocupada comenzó a jalar un poco del brazo de Goku.

-¿No podemos ir por más comida de Motocicleta?- Goku sonrió un poco al escuchar como Chi estaba usando la referencia de comida de motocicleta , le estaba dando una acción a un objeto inanimado , pero lo decía como si verdaderamente necesitase comida, aunque ya pensándolo mejor probablemente sería buena idea si ellos dos iban en busca de combustible mientras Ulong y Bulma se quedaban pensaba que probablemente no tardarían tanto.

-Bueno Chi sería bueno que tu y yo fuéramos al lugar más cercano por comida de motocicleta ¿Les parece Ulong, Bulma? –

-Pero si por supuesto que ¡NO!, ustedes ni de broma nos dejan aquí aunque sea caminando nos iremos todos.-

-Bueno pero nosotros no bajaremos de la nube.-

-Bien como quieras niños flojos y sin consideración.-

-No es nuestra culpa que no puedas subir a la nube, por algo ha de ser.- Goku se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un leve puchero , Chi-Chi rio un poco por lo que Goku le había dicho Goku inflo un poco el pecho mientras comenzaba a fantasear de cómo Chi lo veía como un héroe, nada que ver pero déjenlo era su imaginación.

-¡CALLATE MOCOSO!, ¡YO SOY UNA CHICA MUY BONITA Y BUENA, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESA NUBE SOLO SUBE A RETRASADOS MENTALES Y A COSAS RARAS!- Goku le saco la lengua a Bulma mientras esta se enfurecía, hizo que la nube volara más arriba mientras esta maldecía entre dientes. A Goku no le enfado que Bulma le insultase al fin y al cabo él lo tomaba como si nada pero no le agrado que generalizara e incluyera a Chi en esto también.

Ya habían pasado unas horas y el Agua y la comida se les haba acabado, Chi-Ch y Goku iban tan aburridos que Chi-Chi no había dicho palabra alguna en un buen rato, mientras tanto Goku deseaba decirle a Chi-Chi cosas que le gustaría cuando ambos estuviesen casados, tomo todo el coraje que pudo y comenzó a tímidamente comenzar a hablar.

-Chi… C..Cuando nos casemos, quisiera tener una gran familia feliz y vivir en nuestra propia casa, nos turnaríamos para cocinar tal vez pero muero por probar tu comi…- Goku repentinamente sintió como Chi-Chi se recargaba en él, esto hizo que el pequeño se sonrojase pensando que Chi-Chi lo había hecho intencionalmente pero después de unos segundos se percato que realmente Chi-Chi estaba dormida , y repentinamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, Goku se preguntaba desde cuando llevaría dormida y si de hecho le había escuchado.

-Ah disculpa me quede dormida ¿Ya llegamos?- La pequeña Chi-Chi comenzó a tallarse los ojos mientras se despegaba de Goku.

-No aun no, creo que ni vamos a la mitad del camino y Bulma y Ulong se ven cansados.- Chi-Chi no escucho lo último de que iban cansados bostezo por última vez mientras en un movimiento brusco estiro los brazos pegándole a Goku en la Cara haciendo que este callera de la nube y por ende sobre Bulma quien iba justamente debajo de ellos. Chi-Chi al darse cuenta volteo a ver abajo con una enorme sonrisa .

-¡Lo siento!- Bulma se quito a Goku de encima quejándose mientras él también se quejaba del dolor, Chi-Chi bajo hasta el nivel de los demás pero aun sin bajar de su nube.

-¡YA ME CANSE! No sé como una niña tan bonita como yo vino a parar aquí , tengo hambre y sed y aun no llegamos a ninguna parte.-

-Para de quejarte mujer que ya me canse de estarte escuchando.-

-¡TU SE UTIL DE ALGO Y CONVIERTETE EN UN PARAGUAS!- Ulong no pensó dos veces para convertirse en lo que la chica demandaba, estaba completamente loca e histérica, Chi-Chi solo la escuchaba quejarse mientras Goku comenzaba a desesperarse, decidieron descansar un poco bajo unas piedras enormes que hacían forma de algún tipo de cueva. Pero Goku estaba intentando buscar más comida junto con Chi-Chi ya que Bulma comenzó a quejarse nuevamente, verdaderamente no hacía más que quejarse.

**A lo lejos.**

-Si Yamcha son solo son dos pequeños niños pero parece que tienen bolsas y cosas de valor.-

-Bien hecho Puar , iremos de inmediato.-

Bulma estaba durmiendo pacíficamente mientras Ulong descansaba a un lado mientras seguía pensando cómo se había ido a atorar con esos mocosos .

-Goku ¿lo escuchas?- Goku lentamente asintió, a lo lejos podía escuchar algún tipo de vehículo que se acercaba a toda velocidad, al voltear e intentar ver de dónde provenía el ruido se dieron cuenta que era una persona sobre una motocicleta que se acercaba a toda velocidad, ambos se alegraron al ver que alguien se acercaba esperaron a que se acercase lo suficiente para poder hablarle, al momento en que Yamcha llego bajo de su motocicleta mientras les veía puar se encontraba volando a su lado.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos mocosos en medio del desierto solos?-

-¡Buscamos las esferas del dragón!- Chi-Chi no tardo en contestarles , Goku por alguna razón desconfió de ese que se le había acercado, no le inspiraba para nada algo bueno , saco su báculo sagrado mientras se posicionaba para pelear, Chi-Chi no comprendía el por qué Goku se comenzó a comportar así. Pero aquel que pudieron haber pensado que iba en su ayuda saco una espada para pelear con aquel niño que le estaba retando.

-Vamos no digan tonterías eso es solo una leyenda, ahora denme todo lo que tengan de valor si es que no quieren morir.-

-¡No son tonterías es verdad y conceden cualquier deseo!-

-Chi-Chi no digas más.- a Chi-Chi no le gusto mucho la idea de que aquella persona les comenzase a hablar como si ella fuese una mentirosa, pero por el cómo les hablaba seguramente no venía a ayudarles , opto por sacar su báculo sagrado y posicionarse en pose de pelea también. A lo lejos Ulong se había percatado de todo pero ni loco iba a salir, el ya les había dicho que el Rey del desierto estaba en los alrededores y que esto era lo que pasaba.

-¡Ha! mocosos insolentes ¿Ustedes de verdad creen que podrán con migo? Les demostrare a no burlarse del rey del desierto.- Yamcha rápidamente se lanzo contra ellos, no tenia problema si peleaba contra dos ya que eran demasiado pequeños y aunque peleasen juntos no le podrían hacer nada. Y fue verdad a pesar de que le atacaban con cierta velocidad Yamcha los esquivaba todos pero hubo un punto donde tenía que separarles ya que ambos al mismo tiempo le era difícil, pateo primeramente al mocoso contra unas rocas.

-¡GOKU!- Ulong y Chi-Chi habían gritado al mismo tiempo, Bulma se levanto abruptamente volteando a los alrededores y dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba el ruido, vio como alguien le apuntaba a Chi-Chi con la espada mientras este pisaba su estomago fuertemente para que no escapara.

-vamos no seas tan escurridiza, dame lo que tengas de valor y les perdonare la vida. – Chi-Chi no podía moverse mucho debido a su posición y si se movía abruptamente se llegaría a cortar con la espada. Goku se sacudió un poco mientras se quitaba unas piedras de encima mientras se sobaba la cabeza, ese golpe si le había dolido y mucho, al voltear a ver a su contrincante observo cómo este estaba sobre SU Chi pisándola y amenazándola con la espada , sintió que su sangre comenzó a hervir.

-¡BACULO SAGRADO CRECE!- a Yamcha no le dio tiempo ni de esquivarlo porque aquel objeto ya lo había golpeado en el estomago quitándolo de encima de Chi-Chi, no pensó que el otro mocoso realmente estuviese consiente después de ese gran golpe que le había dado , Chi-Chi tomo su báculo rápidamente y aprovechando que Yamcha estaba en el suelo , clavaron los báculos en forma de X impidiéndole a Yamcha poder escapar de su agarre . Yamcha se les quedo viendo con los ojos saltados esos dos niños fueron capaces de ganarle al REY DEL DESIERTO.

-¡OH POR DIOS QUE GUAPO!- Bulma repentinamente salió de su escondite para correr directamente hacia donde estaba Yamcha y los demás, Ulong salió detrás cautelosamente reconociendo a Puar quien comenzó a pelear con él.

-¡Puar que no dijiste que solo eran estos dos niños?-

-P..pues yo solo los mire a ellos dos.- Bulma se le acerco de sobre manera a Yamcha mientras decía una y otra vez que era demasiado guapo, una cosa que no podía evitar Yamcha era ponerse nervioso con las chicas, sobre todo las bonitas con Chi-Chi no aplico debido a que ella era demasiado pequeña…era hombre mas no pedófilo.

-¡LES PROMETO DARLES UNA CAJA DE CAPSULAS SI ME DEJAN IR!- Yamcha lo que quería era irse de inmediato a como fuse lugar lejos de esa chica quien le estaba acosando, no es que no le gustase pero no podía ni siquiera hablarle apropiadamente , Chi-Chi y Goku asintieron desenterraron los báculos dejando libre a Yamcha. Bulma se le intento lanzar encima diciéndole mil cosas y de lo guapo que estaba este solamente deseaba verdaderamente evitar a toda costa estar tan cercas de Bulma . Lo que Yamcha también le interesaba era saber sobre las esferas del dragón había escuchado de esa vieja leyenda y si lo que decía la mocosa era verdad, él podría robarle las esferas y desear el no tenerle miedo a las mujeres lo que mas quería era casarse.

Yamcha les cedió una pequeña caja con capsulas, Bulma quería seguir coqueteando con él, pero este rápidamente sintió su rostro volverse rojo como el tomate y a perder fuerza a punto de desmayarse, Bulma a sus ojos era una chica demasiado linda y eso era su debilidad, les quitaría las esferas y se encargaría de pedir ese deseo. Ellos lo tomaron agradecidos, Ulong tuvo que jalar un poco de Bulma ya que no pareciera que se quisiera despegar de Yamcha, lo que ellos no sabían es que Yamcha tenía en cada uno de ellos un pequeño rastreador por si alguna vez se le perdían o le eran robados pudiese encontrarlos rápidamente con eso pretendía seguirlos y encontrar su ubicación dejaría que ellos encontraran las esferas y luego él se las quitaría así de fácil. Chi-Chi lentamente se le acerco a Yamcha mirándolo algo raro.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?- Ch-Chi sin previo aviso le pateo fuertemente a Yamcha (aunque en su criterio ella había sido delicada) entre las piernas, yamcha inmediatamente se arrodillo sosteniéndose entremedio de las piernas mientras gritaba ahogadamente de dolor.

-¡Goku mira también es un niño!- Chi-Chi se sentía tan orgullosa de su descubrimiento, Yamcha solo se retorcía del dolor mientras Bulma, Ulong y Goku se quedaban paralizados viendo a Chi-Chi, Yamcha lentamente se reincorporo mirándola con un instinto asesino , Goku tomo rápidamente de Chi-Chi para subirla a la nube voladora. Ulong jalo mas de Bulma para subirla al carro y evitar que el rey del desierto se arrepintiera de su decisión gracias a lo que Chi-Chi había hecho.

-¿hice algo malo?-

-Bueno Chi, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer , mejor pregúntame si es niño o niña ¿ok?- Chi-Chi asintió , para la próxima le preguntaría a Goku probablemente se ahorraría que por alguna extraña razón los niños cayeran de rodillas cada vez que ella intentaba averiguar su género.

Al llegar al otro lado del desierto, Bulma saco de la pequeña caja de capsulas una que era de algún tipo de casa rodante, todos decidieron entrar ya que era muy noche y debían descansar de su largo día de travesía , la mayoría estaba algo sucio y deseaba un baño.

-¿Bulma me puedo bañar contigo?- Chi-Chi se acerco inocentemente a Bulma, Bulma suspiro pesadamente aceptando no importaba a lo menos era una niña como ella.

-Vamos yo también.- Ulong se habia preparado para entrar al baño también, Goku le pego un puñetazo junto con Bulma estrellándolo contra la pared, ambos en coro dijeron "!pero por supuesto que no!" , Chi-Chi no tenía ni la menor idea del por que se estaban peleando, ella aprovecho el momento para comenzar a quitarse la camiseta y parte inferior del traje que tenia para bañarse , ni Goku ni Bulma se dieron cuenta ya que estaban muy ocupados regañando a Ulong, Goku para nada del mundo dejaría que ese mirara a Chi desnuda, solo Bulma ya que era una niña también, ni siquiera él podía verla aun así.

-¿A qué horas nos vamos a bañar? , ¿Bulma puede Goku también entrar?- Al voltear a ver a Chi-Chi esta solo tenía su ropa interior puesta , Goku le dio la espalda rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba de sobremanera , Bulma grito al ver a Chi-Chi estar casi desnuda y rápidamente la llevo al baño.

-¡Ustedes laven nuestra ropa y hagan de comer!- Bulma azoto la puerta, dejándolas a ellas dos solas, Bulma volteo a ver a Chi-Chi quien seguía sin saber que ocurría. Bulma solo decidió no discutirlo y prosiguió a quitarse la ropa , Chi-Chi la imito y ambas entraron a bañarse, Chi-Chi solo dejaba que Bulma le tallase el cabello mientras ella misma se enjabonaba con una pequeña esponja. Mientras tanto Goku y Ulong estaban afuera, Ulong preparando la comida y Goku lavando la ropa de Chi-Chi.

-_**Me pregunto si Chi algún dia lavara mi ropa**.- _Goku solamente suspiro mientras la lavaba a como Dios le daba a entender ya que él no sabía usar esa máquina que Ulong llamo lavadora ese era trabajo de las sirvientas antes y él solo lo podía hacer a mano. Mientras tanto Ulong preparaba la comida, pero su plan era dormir a todos y aprovechar el tiempo para ver a Bulma su mini fantasía se haría realidad.

Desde afuera estaba Yamcha que les había seguido, se pensaba vengar de la mocosa que le dejo en ridículo, aun veía que las luces seguían prendidas.

-Puar, intenta hacer un ruido, debemos alejar a los demás de la mocosa.- Puar asintió, se transformo en un enorme pájaro quien comenzó a rasgar la puerta, Goku y Ulong abrieron la puerta, Puar transformado en pájaro entro a la casa rodante y tomo lo que podría ser la ropa de las dos jóvenes, eso significaba que probablemente no tenían la ropa puesta y que no serian capaces de seguirle, tomo de ellas y salió, Goku y Ulong corrieron rápidamente siguiendo al Puar pájaro.

-¡Bien es mi oportunidad!- Pero al momento de que Yamcha se acerco de más escucho que en el baño habia ruidos, probablemente era la mocosa, no sabía si era demasiado sabio asomarse a ver pero bueno el fin era una venganza no le pediría permiso de nada, al asomarse levemente este quedo con cara de susto al ver a la de pelo azul y a la pequeña niña con cola completamente desnudas bañándose, cayó de espaldas mientras se tapaba la boca, creía que había visto lo más horrible del universo a dos chicas completamente desnudas su peor fobia. Lentamente se fue del lugar en cuclillas sin poderse quitar esa imagen de la cabeza.

Por otro lado Puar ya no podía más , decidió darse por vencido y soltar la ropa antes de que el niño verdaderamente lo atrapase. Goku felizmente atrapo la ropa de Chi-Chi y la de Bulma también, pero estas habían quedado demasiado sucias y tanto que le había costado lavarlas. Puar encontró a Yamcha arrastrándose con cara de trauma, decidió llevarlo al automóvil en el que ellos iban viajando para dejarlo descansar. Goku y Ulong regresaron a la casa rodante y lo primero que escuchaban era a Bulma gritonear.

-¿!Que acaso no tienen nuestra ropa limpia?!- Goku mostro su ropa algo rasgada y más sucia de lo que estaba, Bulma no se lo podía creer, ellas solo estaban enredadas en sus toallas.

-Bien como sea yo dormiré arriba en la cama, ni se les ocurra venir, solo tráiganme mi comida.- Ulong hizo unos cuantos pucheros ante las ordenes de la peli azul, de todas formas su comida tenía algo especial que evitaría que ella se despertara no importaba si los ruidos eran demasiado fuertes. Ulong dormiría en un sillón y Goku y Chi-Chi en otro. Ulong les dio at todos la comida no quería que nadie interrumpiera y el solo mintió al decir que no tenía mucha hambre.

-Chi si quieres te puedo dar la parte de arriba de mi traje.- A Goku no le gustaba mucho la idea de que ella solo se encontrase con su ropa interior claro ahora con la toalla a su alrededor, pero podía imaginarse que con el cabello húmedo le daría frio y probablemente se enfermaría, además iba a dormir a su lado ya que el tonto de Ulong tomo el sillón individual, él sabía que sus padres dormían juntos, bueno antes de que su mamá muriera, pero no sabía si todos lo hacían o por lo menos todos los que estaban casados y ellos no lo estaban aun así que no sabía mucho sobre eso.

-Si quieres.- L a verdad no comprendía el por qué Bulma le había dicho que no se quitara la toalla de alrededor de su cuerpo, pero se sentía un poco incomoda y además no hallaba el mal en estar solo con su ropa fresca, pero bueno eso no le importaba mucho, pero tampoco podía ser grosera con Goku suponía que intentaba ser amable o algo así. Goku se quito la parte de arriba de su Gi de pelea azul, Chi-Chi no era más alta que él estaban de la misma estatura (a la original de Goku de la serie en Dragon Ball), se la dio a Chi-Chi y se dio la vuelta para no verla , Chi-chi se puso la parte superior del traje, le quedaba algo grande, pero no le importo mucho, tomo el cinto blanco con el que Goku se lo amarraba, y tiro la toalla a un lado.

-Gracias Goku, aunque me queda algo grande.-

-Ah se te ve como un pequeño vestido.-

-¿vestido?- La joven Chi pregunto esto último con un bostezo .

-Si un vestido, ummm es como una camisa grande que termina así todo abierto hay de muchos tamaños y colores y siempre lo utilizan las mujeres, c…cuando nos casemos también usaras uno y te veras muy bonita, bueno no es como si ahorita no te vieses bonita pero uhh digo ¿me comprendes?…- Goku ya no sabía si lo que decía tenia coherencia se había puesto nervioso y sintió su rostro caliente de la nada ,pudo ver a Chi-Chi asintiendo pero sin procesar la información, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y lentamente comenzó a caer hacia un costado para dormir, Goku solo sonrió y le tapo con la cobija , como Bulma y Ulong fueron tan codos que ni siquiera les pudieron dar dos cobijas por separado , él tendría que dormir sin camiseta y a la intemperie, haciéndose bolita cayo dormido rápidamente.

Ulong no veía la hora en que los mocosos se fuesen a dormir, lentamente subió para solo toparse con Bulma cruzada de piernas y con la comida intacta, Ulong se altero sabiendo lo que vendría después.

-¡Sabia que no podía confiar en ti!- Bulma simplemente bofeteo a Ulong demasiado fuerte que probablemente Yamcha también lo había escuchado , cayó por las escaleras y solo vio como Bulma tomaba las escaleras que eran como las de un ático , flexibles, las doblo y cerro la pequeña puerta que conectaba el piso de arriba con el de abajo, Ulong solo se acaricio la mejilla maldiciendo por lo más bajo que la peli azul no se hubiese comido lo que le había hecho.

En la noche a como Chi-Chi dormida de inquieta hizo la cobija que Goku le había puesto alrededor a un lado , comenzó a tener demasiado frio y por ende comenzó a temblar, muy lentamente abrió un ojo dándose cuenta que era aun de noche, con un poco de mareo debido a lo que Ulong le habia puesto a la comida sin su conocimiento comenzó a tambalear un poco, hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse bien e intentar pensar un poco, la cobija se había caído y esta no logro alcanzarla, observo con duras penas a Goku que estaba estirado del otro lado solo con su pantalón, babeaba y roncaba seguía profundamente dormido , lentamente se acerco para tocarle un poco y se percato que estaba frio, recordó que su abuelito hace mucho le sostuvo en sus brazos cuando se quedaron atorados en una cueva mientras entrenaban ya que de la nada comenzó a llover fuertemente, ella estaba mojada y estornudando y recordó como su abuelito le había tomado así se sintió muy calientita y pudo dormir. Auto convenciéndose que esa era la solución para este caso ya que no podía procesar y hacer mucho debido a ese mareo que tenia, se acurruco a un lado tomo un brazo de Goku y lo puso sobre de ella enredándola lentamente ella enredo su cola en Goku con dificultad mentalmente sonrió ya que ni siquiera esta acción podía llevar ya acabo al sentirse tibia , Goku simplemente se acerco más al calor sosteniéndolo pero sin despertar, Chi-Chi contenta volvió a caer dormida bajo el efecto de la comida.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma bajo después de mucho tiempo de descanso, le molesto ver como todos seguían dormidos como unos holgazanes pero lo que más le fastidio fue ver a los pequeños abrazados, inconscientemente ella no sabía que en realidad sentía celos , tomo del sillón y lo volteo con su fuerza simplemente del coraje.

-¡DESPIERTEN HOLGAZANES!- Goku y Chi-Chi se paniquearon al escuchar los repentinos gritos, chocaron por accidente sus cabezas mientras el sillón les caía encima , Ulong se despertó de golpe también ante los gritos de Bulma.

-¡TÚ CONSIGENOS ROPA AHORA MISMO!- Ulong asintió asustado, busco por todas partes y por alguna extraña razón solo encontró traje de conejitas…verdaderamente se preguntaba por que el rey del desierto tendría eso en algo que le pertenecía, pero no importaba era su día de suerte podría ver a la peli azul con ese traje que le sentaría muy bien desgraciadamente no tenía muchas intenciones de vestir a la más pequeña de esa manera porque uh… si era pequeña pero la tenía que vestir ya que su ropa fue desecha y dañada por esa cosa que les ataco en la noche, sin más remedio tomo dos trajes de distintos tamaños, podría decirse que era raro encontrar uno a la medida de la más pequeña… se veía algo mal pero no iba a cuestionar nada.

-Fue lo único que encontré y no me preguntes que no se.-

-Bien ya que, luego pararemos en algún lugar para comprarnos ropa otra vez.- Chi-Chi se quito la ropa que Goku le habia prestado otra vez frente a todos sin ningún cuidado, Bulma solo se dio una fuerte palmada en el rostro sin poder creerlo, Goku volteo hacia otro lado tomando la parte de su traje, Chi-Chi se veía algo rara con ese traje tan pegado a su cuerpo y semejante al de un animalito que ella había visto antes en la montaña paoz. Bulma se fue a cambiar y al poco tiempo regreso igual no estando demasiado feliz pero no podía negar que se le veía bien, bueno ¿Qué no se le veía bien a ella verdad?

-Me veo rara.- Chi-Chi hizo un leve puchera volteándose a ver, no podía sacar su cola así que tuvo que hacer un hoyo, era una mutación de Conejita con una cola de simio, bien que mas daba.

-s..se te ve bien Chi.-

-No me gusta.-

-Bueno luego te lo cambiaras pero ahora iremos al pueblo más cercano, Ulong maneja yo haré el desayuno.-

-Todo yo todo yo.-

-¿Dijiste algo?- Bulma le pregunto mientras emitía un aura negra y sonreía tiernamente, Ulong negó con la cabeza y rápidamente se dirigió al volante , Bulma a la cocina y los pequeños quedaron solos en la pequeña sala.

-Goku juguemos a algo me voy a aburrir aquí adentro.-

-¿pero a que si estamos en el desierto?-

-¡ya se! ¿traes tu báculo verdad?, hay que jugar a ver quien llega más lejos con el báculo.-

-¿Te refieres algo así como correr y apoyarnos en él?-

-Se llama salto de jabalina.- Bulma sobre escucho su conversación, lo que querían hacer sonaba a algo parecido.

-Uh si eso ¿podemos?- Goku solo asintió, verdaderamente él también se morirá del aburrimiento esperando por la comida.

-Yo les diré cuando este lista la comida.- Los dos asintieron y del carro en movimiento saltaron, Bulma se asusto un poco pero al fijarse por la ventana observo como ambos estaban jugueteando, verdaderamente aunque le disgustase un poco los veía como buenos niños y que prontamente se volverían algo más, ella simplemente suspiro mientras pensaba que ella quería conseguir un novio, tan bonita que era ella y no podía conseguir a nadie, ser resigno y continuo cocinando. A lo lejos se podía ver a Yamcha siguiéndolos sigilosamente con un automóvil que el dejo para sí mismo, con el rastreador que tena la casa rodante que al parecer sacaron pudo seguirles a una distancia considerable, pero a lo lejos podía ve como los dos mocosos saltaban como dos changos mal amaestrados, bueno al fin de cuentas les quitaría las esferas y haría su deseo realidad el poder casarse.

~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Shenlong no esperaba que la pequeña por su cuenta comenzase a tener un fuerte vinculo con él muchacho, bueno no era como si esto le interesase mucho al fin de cuentas él sabía cómo iba a terminar todo.

-Luego…luego, por ahora sigan así , que al final acabara como yo diga.-

~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~

**Maroku: SI Y A SE NO QUE ME TARDE =.= pero no es por que no quiera, es por que me quitan la computadora o el modem me castigan por cosas que ni hago ._. **

**Bardock: jo cria ingenua, los saiyans verdaderos tienen a retar a sus padres demasiado tu eres por demás sumisa. **

**Maroku: e.e calla… **

**Chi-Chi*toma de la cola de Bardock y Maroku* Los atrape… +.+ **

**Los dos: … HOLY NOOO….NOOO NOOO! **

**Chi-Chi:*sonríe inocentemetne* no s epreocupen no pienso matarlos por que ella debe seguir continuando y el de al lado es parte de esto también asi que , solo los castigare un poco, bueno hasta la próxima! **

**Los Dos: IIIEEE! *se aferran de las uñas al suelo rasgando fuertemente mientras chi-chi les jala* **

**Goku; *dice adios con la mano* owo **


	6. Capitulo 5 Pilaf

**Maroku:HOLA!, bueno aqui les traigo este capitulo , espero estar atiempo creo bueno despues de esto debo de hacer mucha tarea asi que me tengo que apresurar. **

**Bardock: tu mano…no te apresures **

**Maroku: a..ahh si , bueno lo are normal pero intentare hacerlo bien vale? **

**Bardock:*prende la grabadora* **_**Dragon ball/z/GT no le pertenece a la saiyan, son propiedad de Akira toriyama …y sigo sin comprender porque tenemos que repetir esto en cada capítulo me parece estúpido oh…espera crio ya dejo de grabar? No? Oh…este pues…..*se escucha una explosión y la grabación se detiene***_

**Maroku: =.= hiciste que la grabadora explotara.. ¿no es asi? **

**Bardock:…Disfruten del capítulo *se va disimuladamente* **

**Maroku:=n="" bien….disfruten **

**~~~~~xx~~~~~~ **

**Capitulo 5. Pilaf tiene las dos esferas restantes. **

-AH , por fin llegamos a una pequeña ciudad.-

-Si apuesto a que aquí si podremos comer _comida.-_

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO¿QUE INTENTAS DECIRME?! ¡¿QUÉ MI COMIDA NO ESTABA BUENA?! ¡PERO BIEN QUE TE LA COMISTE!-

-cuando uno tiene hambre, se come lo que sea.-

-¡HABER SI ALGUN DIA TE VUELVO A HACER DE COMER!- Bulma furiosa se bajo del automóvil (o casa rodante) y se dispuso a buscar en la tienda de capsulas, muchos al parecer se le quedaban viendo , por su gran ego Bulma solo creyó quera porque era muy hermosa y que por eso se le quedaban la verdad era que ese no era el principal motivo.

-Goku , Goku ¿Podemos ir a comer? .-A Chi-Chi ya le volvía a dar hambre lo que Bulma les hizo fue muy poco para los estómagos de Chi-Chi y Goku era muy poco.

-Ah sí claro, tengo dinero tome mucho oro antes de que el castillo ardiera en llamas.- Con esto ellos dos se dirigieron al restaurante más cercano, a Goku no le agradaba como las personas miraban a Chi, no era una mirada fea era más bien de miedo, pero no sabía por qué ¿sería acaso por la cola de Chi?, bueno era solo una colita no es como si fuese un total fenómeno pero va, gente rara. Al entrar al restaurante , muchos salieron corriendo gritando algo de conejo, a Chi-Chi y Goku no les importo mucho así que solo se sentaron para ordenar. No había pasado más de 15 minutos cuando los dos pequeños ya habían arrasado con más de la mitad de la comida del restaurante, los platos se amontonaban en grandes montaña, pasaron otros dos minutos cuando ambos habían terminado de comer, vaya que había sido bastante pero a Goku no le importo él tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagar todo lo que se habían comido le hablo a uno de los meseros que estaba temblando a más no poder.

-¿Señor cuanto será por todo?-

-N..NO NO NO E..ES GRATIS….SOLO VAYANSE.- Chi-Chi y Goku alzaron la ceja estando confundidos, ese hombre tenía muchas ganas de que ellos se fueran , Goku tomo de Chi-Chi y dejo un poco de dinero que creía que sería lo justo para cubrir el gasto de la comida y algo para el mesero, era realmente raro pero probablemente era por Chi-Chi , rayos era solo una colita pero lo hacían ver como si las personas fuesen a morir por el simple hecho de estar en el mismo lugar que ellos. Esto le enfadaba mucho a Goku, bueno él se haría cargo de protegerla de las personas que la viesen raro o quisieran hacerle daño, por lo que había escuchado ella nunca había salido de esa montaña donde él soñó … el cómo murió su abuelito.

Mientras tanto Bulma ya había obtenido unas capsulas, se le hizo algo raro que se las diesen gratis pero aun así era bueno que se le diera lo que merecía una chica tan bonita como ella, ahora tenía que ir a buscarse otro tipo de ropa esa ropa era linda pero no para viajar con ella también para la pequeña ya que se veía raro…que una niña tan pequeña usase ese tipo de ropa, aunque tenía que admitir que para la edad de ella ya tenía el cuerpo definido, unas curvas y un busto en desarrollo, !OH POR DIOS! Tenía que comprarle ropa normal a Chi-Chi probablemente los pedófilos irían tras ella con esa ropa, o peor aun le dirían que se veía más bonita que ella. Miro a los dos pequeños acercarse y decidió tomarle a ambos para ir a la tienda de ropa y así poder comprar otra cosa, Bulma escogió un traje estilo aravico y para chi-chi uno igual pero más ajustado a su edad, al igual era medio dinámico y fácil de moverse ya después Chi-Chi tomaría uno igual como el que tenia tal vez cuando fuesen con el Maestro Roshi tendría otra vestimenta para entrenar mejor.

-Bien este me agrada un poco más.- Goku solo subió su pulgar en señal de aprobación a él también le agradaba se miraba bien a lo menos él deseaba poder vestirse igual pero Bulma no quiso porque aun seguía enojada por lo de la comida. Aun así cuando dejaron los trajes de conejitas el vendedor se había enojado bastante diciendo algo de que no pertenecían a la pandilla de los conejos o algo así y que nunca más volvieran.

-Bien eso fue extraño… bueno no importa hora de irnos chicos.-

-¿Con que ustedes dos eran las impostoras eh?- De la nada llegaron dos personas que parecían policías pero estos tenían orejas de conejos en los cascos, Goku analizo un poco y se dio cuenta del porque en el restaurante le habían tratado así, chi-chi tenia el traje de conejita puesto y esos tipos tenían orejas de conejo probablemente los de la ciudad se referían a esos tipos y por eso le tenían miedo, siendo así esos tipos no podían ser buenos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-No importa preciosa , te llevaremos a ti y a la pequeña que pronto será una mujercita.- Goku rápidamente saco su báculo sagrado lo hizo crecer golpeándole directamente en la cara mandándolo a volar, se sorprendieron ante la rápida reacción de este y al pegarles así ya que estos tenían armas demasiado grandes, él que seguía de pie miro con horror como su compañero había sido lanzado , con miedo al pequeño decidió dispararle pero Goku fácilmente los detuvo todos con su baculo, Chi-Chi solo pateo la cara del otro hombre para lanzarlo sobre su compañero que paneas se estaba parando.

-N..nos la pagaran mocosos…- Uno de los hombre tomo un pequeño aparato y parecía que llamaba a alguien, le dijeron jefe así que se imaginaron que probablemente era el que estaba detrás de todo eso, Bulma se escondió junto con Ulong detrás de Goku y Chi-Chi. A los pocos minutos una limosina hizo acto de presencia, todos la observaron por unos momentos y de ella bajo un conejo gigante.

-Jefe, jefecito estos se hicieron pasar por impostores seguidores de usted.-

-Ya veo… o pero que lindura de chica, ¿oye bonita por qué no vienes conmigo eh?- El enorme conejo se le acerco demasiado , Ulong por alguna razón sabía que había escuchado algo relacionado de un gran conejo…gran conejo !Oh NO!

-¡Bulma no lo toques!- Pero fue demasiado tarde , Bulma había hecho la mano del gran conejo hacia un lado del coraje, al enorme conejo se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y vieron como bulma se convertía en una zanahoria, Yamcha quien llevaba ya un rato viéndolo todo de lejos pensó que podrían librarse de eso solos pero se le había olvidado que ese conejo era conocido por convertir lo que tocara en zanahoria a su antojo. El conejo tomo de la zanahoria mientras amenazaba.

-Si no me dan a la otra chica are esto con su amiga.- Tomo de una zanahoria común y corriente y la mordió, todos se alteraron y no sabían qué hacer, Goku no dejaría que Chi se fuera pero tenía que salvar a la otra. Goku no tuvo más opción más que dejar su báculo sagrado a un lado, los otros dos hombres aprovecharon el momento para desquitarse , si intentaba algo Goku le harían daño a Bulma siendo una zanahoria, Goku se dejaba golpear mientras que Chi-Chi intentaba idear un plan estando a un lado del gran conejo, este amenazo que si intentaba algo la convertiría en una zanahoria también, ulong por lo tanto se quedo estático sin saber qué hacer.

-Puar transfórmate en pájaro y atrapa esa zanahoria.- Puar acato la orden y se fue por la zanahoria, al ver que la zanahoria estaba a salvo Chi-Chi tomo su báculo y golpeo con una fuerza impresionante al gran conejo sin tener ella misma contacto directo, Goku se dio cuenta a lo lejos al igual que los hombres, se paro lentamente mientras sonreía retorcidamente tronándose los nudillos, los hombres intentaron pedir perdón pero simplemente recibieron lo que merecían.

Yamcha corrió por la zanahoria y la tomo, se acerco al gran Conejo y amenazándolo con la espada lo obligo a convertir a Bulma otra vez en humana, y si intentaba hacer algo como convertirlos en todos en zanahorias antes de que lo hiciera él moriría, sin más opción regreso a Bulma a la normalidad, Goku tomo una gran cuerda y amarro a los tres en medio de la ciudad para dejarlos en manos de la policía. Bulma al regresar a la normalidad se dio cuenta principalmente de la presencia de Yamcha.

-¡MI HEROE!- Como Chi-Chi y Goku estaban frente a Yamcha pensaron que se refería a alguno de los dos , pero Bulma solo los lanzo a los lados para poder dirigirse directamente a Yamcha, este se puso muy nervioso y solo comenzó a tartamudear. Goku y Chi-Chi se sobaron, hicieron un puchero ya que a ellos que habían también ayudado no recibieron ni las gracias de su parte. Yamcha comenzó a explicar que él venía a esta ciudad a comprar cosas para sobrevivir en el desierto, probablemente no le creyeron eso de "comprar" el termino seria más bien robar, pero bueno siguieron escuchando del como él da lo lejos estaba viendo todo y espero el momento oportuno para ayudarles.

-Bien…fue bueno que estuvieses aquí cercas.-

-¡SI ,VEN CON NOSOTROS!- Bulma tomo del brazo de Yamcha y se lo restregó, Yamcha se puso rojo tomate y solo asintió, su principal motivo es que ahora podría estar más cercas de ellos y poder robarle las esferas del dragón, aunque aun se tenía que vengar de la mocosa si no llegaba a tener herencia seria su culpa.

-Bien Chi ya nos podemos ir en la nube voladora .- Chi-Chi asintió y llamo a la nube, yamcha saco otra capsula que él mismo tenia de un carro más pequeño para no ir con la gran casa rodante, Ulong era quien iba manejando y como no había espacio para uno Goku no quería separarse de Chi-Chi así que era mejor irse en la nube voladora además irían menos apretados, Yamcha maldecía en lo más bajo que esa chica se le estuviese restregando tanto.

-Goku, ¿Por qué Bulma se le restriega así a…!OYE!¡¿OYE CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?!-

-Yamcha mocosa gritona.-

-OK, bueno ¿Por qué lo hace Goku?-

-Mhh probablemente porque a Bulma le gusta.-

-¿Gustar?...!¿SE LO VA A COMER?!- Goku solo se dio una pequeña palmada en la cara mientras Chi-Chi ponía una cara de horror, Bulma y Yamcha pudieron sobre escuchar la platica prácticamente estaban a menos de un metro de distancia de ellos, Bulma sonrojada soltó de Yamcha mientras esto volteaba a otro lado.

-No Chi, mira gustar es cuando alguien te agrada demasiado y quisieras siempre estar con esa persona y umm ríes mucho y te diviertes con esa persona.- Chi-Chi lo medito un poco intentando procesar las palabras mientras lo hacía curveaba sus labios y su ceja mientras sostenía su mejilla con su mano y su codo con la otra mano pensando profundamente, después de un minuto Chi-Chi sonrió y miro a Goku.

-Goku me gustas, ¿también te gusto?- Desde un lado abajo, Yamcha Bulma y Ulong pusieron cara de depravados por alguna razón, Goku solo trago saliva con nerviosismo, Sabia que Chi-Chi no sabia diferenciar el tipo de gustar y lo que verdaderamente implicaba, resignado de que aun no sabía no hacía daño decirle la verdad.

-Si Chi también me gustas.-

-¡Qué bien ,¿eso significa que seremos amigos por siempre?!- Goku se quedo un poco estático ante lo que Chi había dicho, Bulma se echo a reír, ella recordaba que esos dos estaban comprometidos pero por lo que veía y escuchaba Chi-Chi no sabía nada o simplemente no lo recordaba.

-amm es que Chi, tú y yo nos vamos a casar.-

-¿Entonces no seremos amigos?- Chi-Chi cambio su semblante a uno de tristeza .

-¡SI lo seremos! Pero como te explico…-

-¡MIREN CHICOS LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON ESTAN CERCAS!- El radar del dragón sorpresivamente detecto dos esferas pero localizadas en el mismo lugar.

-Qué raro están en el mismo lugar, probablemente una persona las tenga así como yo.- Asintieron todos sin saber exactamente a lo que se iban a enfrentar, todos se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar donde apuntaba el radar listos para dirigirse a tomar las otras dos esferas.

~~~xx~~~

-Gran Pilaf las esferas del dragon se dirigen hacia este lugar ¿esperamos o las robamos directamente?-

-Bien eso es aro, pero tráiganlas cuanto antes .-

-¡Como diga gran pilaf!- Mia y y Shu se dirigieron directamente hacia las esferas del dragón, pero irían en el helicóptero , volaron no más de 10 minutos para encontrarse con un pequeño carro en movimiento , supusieron que allí venían las esferas del dragón ya que estaban en movimiento. Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos no sabían cuál era el significado de un helicóptero en medio de lo que parecía la nada, el helicóptero bajo un poco tomo lo que parecía una mochila rosa que era donde se encontraban las esferas del dragón y velozmente se fue pero no antes de bombardear el pequeño automóvil, Chi-Chi y Goku jalaron con todos para alejarse del automóvil pero en el momento de la explosión todos cayeron de la nube , Goku tomo a Chi para protegerla mientras Puar se convertía en algo enorme para proteger a yamcha y a Bulma a Ulong bueno solo lo golpearon una…dos tal vez tres rocas.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!-

-n..no tengo la menor idea pero te quitaron una mochila.-

-¡HAY NO ALLI VENIAN LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON!-

-Rayos…¿Cres que aun los alcancemos Chi?-

-No ya están lejos la nube voladora no los alcanzaría…-

-Oh pero aun tengo el radar ¡SI!- Todos se aliviaron.

-Ah pero no podrán hacer nada en esa solo venían 3 las otras dos las tenemos Chi y yo .- Felizmente todos encontraron la esperanza de volver a encontrar las esferas y reunirlas. Tomaron otra capsula y al inconsciente Ulong tras no poder haberse protegido bien para ir tras las esferas. Mai y Shu iban muy felices con su gran jefe para decirle que ya tenían las esferas y que su deseo de ser el rey del mundo se haría realidad.

-¡Gran Pilaf hemos traído las esferas del dragón faltantes!-

-¡Claro que no tontos, miren el radar! ¡les hacen falta dos esferas!-

-¡Oh NO! Aver..una dos …tres… ¡pero si eran cinco!-

-Bueno…no importa miren…ellos vienen directamente hacia aquí probablemente también tienen un radar.- Mia y shu asintieron.- Al momento en que todos habían llegado observaron el enorme castillo, era semejante al de Goku pero con un toque más siniestro. Al acercarse y abrir la puerta se percataron que las puertas se abrieron solas, esto hizo que todos se pusieran alerta ya los estaban esperando, probablemente ya se habían dado cuenta que les hacía falta dos esferas.

-Bienvenidos al castillo del gran Pilaf, ahora ustedes tienen las ultimas esferas del dragón restantes dénmelas y les perdonare la vida.- La voz de lo que parecía ser un pequeño hombre retumbaba por todas las paredes del castillo a Chi-Chi se le hacía muy raro porque no veía a la persona.

-¿Goku donde esta? No lo veo pero lo escucho.- Goku sabía que si intentaba explicarle sería algo meramente imposible y tardado.

-No te preocupes Chi estaremos bien.- Chi-Chi solo asintió, no contestaron a lo que Pilaf les había dicho y con el radar comenzaron a buscar la otras esferas, Pilaf pudo desde las cámaras que estaban instaladas por todo el interior del castillo ver todo su recorrido y por supuesto ver el pequeño radar, era mucho mas cómodo de usar que esa enorme cosa que ellos mismos tenían, lentamente pilaf comenzó a mover unos pasillos del castillos bloqueando y abriendo caminos, al fin y quería que callera en el laberinto de caminos al interior del castillo y lo logro, después de un rato todos estaban caminando en grupo en círculos por el laberinto.

-¿Entonces me la piensan dar?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-

-Muy bien como quieran.- al terminar la oración pilaf dejo ir a una enorme roca que cavia perfectamente por los corredores , y como era de bajada todos comenzaron a correr, de arriba debajo de un lado al otro esa piedra les seguía por todas partes, llegaron a muchas habitaciones raras donde se estrellaban unos con otros como si fuere algún juego de pin Ball, salieron volando por lados distintos y luego se volvieron a reunir todos cayendo de picada, primero callo Ulong , yamcha , Puar, Bulma, Goku y Chi-Chi, voltearon a ver hacia arriba y observaron a la roca caer los ojos se les saltaron y comenzaron de nuevo la carrera, acabaron en un camino sin salida, Goku abrazo lo mas que pudo a Chi-Chi esta solo pensaba que sería más difícil escapar si Goku la tenia así, Bulma se sostuvo de Yamcha al igual que Puar y Ulong solo se puso a rezar, la roca a unos centímetros de distancia se detuvo retrocedió un metro y frente a la roca se levanto un muro dejando a todos encerrados .

-Bien ahora denme las esferas del dragón.-

-¡Nunca!-

-Bien intente ser amables con ustedes supongo que la amabilidad no funciona del todo con ustedes.-Dentro del muy estrecho cuarto un gas comenzó a salir .

-Chi No respires el Gas tapate la boca.- Chi-Chi asintió y se tapo e intento lo mas que pudo no respirar, todos lo intentaron inclusive puar intento volar muy arriba pero aun así el gas se esparció hasta el techo debió a lo estrecho del lugar, después de unos minutos no pudieron más y todos cayeron desmayados por el gas. Pilaf mando a sus secuaces a que fueran a buscar por las esferas, Shu y Mia abrieron con un botón la puerta mientras tenían unas mascaras puestas, buscaron un poco en la ropa de todos hasta que las encontraron ,una la tenía la Chi en una bolsa mientras la otra la tenía Goku dentro de su ropa. Se fueron muy felices tras encontrar las esferas olvidando cerrar la puerta.

-¡Aquí están gran Pilaf!-

-¡hay que bien, que bien! ¡Por fin podre ser rey de este mundo!- Mia y Shu asintieron felizmente, por fin sus sueños de dominar al mundo se aria realidad. Caminado con calma se dirigieron hacia afuera para invocar al gran dragón que salía si reunías las siete esferas , después de unos minutos Chi-Chi comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, tenía a Goku a un lado y con moverle un poco basto para despertarle completamente, Yamcha y Bulma también poco a poco despertaron con el que más problema tuvieron fue con Ulong que no se quería levantar, pero a la fuerza lo hicieron. Pilaf comenzó a invocar al gran dragón, desde adentro Goku y Chi-Chi lanzaron un Kameha para hacer volar la puerta y para mover de lugar las esferas ,tenían que estar completamente juntas para funcionar .

-¡¿Qué pasa ,por que están fuera?!- Mia y Shu tragaron saliva al recordar que no habían cerrado la puerta del pasadizo, rápidamente intentaron tomar las esferas nuevamente pero Chi-Chi se adelanto a moverlas aun mas lejos con el báculo sagrado como si fuese un juego de villar, Goku subió a la nube voladora y tomo dos al azar y salió de allí. Pilaf enfadado ordeno a shu que llamara a sus fieles caninos para que persiguieran a todos a los alrededores y como fuese le regresaran las esferas .Todos volvían a dispersarse y correr en círculos o intentando solo escapar, Puar podía volar asi que para él no era mucho problema pero Yamcha tenía que estar golpeando cada minuto a 5 perros , Bulma solo sabia gritar y huir y claro quejarse del como una niña tan bonita como ella había dado a parar allí.

Durante un rato todo estaba bien, Goku tuvo que forzosamente bajar de la nube y ayudarle a Bulma ya que no se podía defender sola y Yamcha y Chi-Chi estaban ocupados con otro porciento de perros, pero cada vez salían mas y mas y ya no sabían qué hacer, no tenían sus capsulas y no podían irse todos en la nube voladora no tenían un plan de escape ni otro para recuperar todas las esferas, el mucho pensar les quito tiempo y los puso justo en el blanco. Los perros rodearon a todos , otra vez solo vieron como pequeñas bombas de gas se abrían ante sus pies, los perros desaparecieron y otra vez todos caían bajo el efecto del gas .

Al despertar no mucho tiempo después, se dieron cuenta que estaban en una celda , una simple celda que tenía una vista para fuera, Pilaf y sus secuaces tuvieron que rápidamente mover a los chiquillos ya que el gas no duraría mucho tiempo, llevándolos a todos a la celda y quitándole las esferas otra vez, salieron lo más aprisa que pudieron de allí ahora si cerrando la puerta, observaron hacia afuera y no a muchos metros estaban Pilaf y los demás volviendo a juntar las esferas e invocando al gran dragón.

-Es todo, mi deseo nunca se cumplirá no podre casarme.-

-Estoy acabada , moriré aquí y nunca tendré un novio.- Al escuchar la petición del otro , estos se sonrieron mutuamente sabiendo que probablemente no tendrían que usar las esferas del dragon después del todo, pero aun así no debían de dejar que ese pidiera el deseo.

Pilaf invoco al gran dragón desde fuera, el cielo oscureció y muchos truenos y relámpagos se hicieron presentes, una enorme luz destellante hizo que el cielo se iluminase por completo dejándolos un poco ciegos por unos instantes, al volver la mirada observaron a un gran e imponente dragón serpiente .

-Chi tenemos que romper la pared, no podemos dejar que pilaf use las esferas del dragón .- Chi-Chi asintió. Ambos posicionaron sus manos para lanzar un Kameha cada uno que entre los dos seria uno mucho más fuerte que uno solo, al momento de soltarlo al mismo tiempo en la pared se creó un enorme agujero , Pilaf por lo tanto estaba tan emocionado que aun no pedia su deseo, Ulong se habia transformado en un animal volador para ir a toda velocidad.

-¿Cuál va a ser su deseo?-

-Ah si perdón, deseo…-

-¡DESEO TENER A BURUMA!-

-Eso es muy fácil…- Shenlong le dio a Ulong lo que había deseado, él había pronunciado el nombre de Bulma en Japonés y en Japonés sonaba como un bloomer es decir un tipo de ropa interior deportiva y eso fue lo que le dio Shenlong , Pilaf no pudo creer que el dragón le concediese semejante deseo tonto pero ya era demasiado tarde ya no podría pedir su deseo de ser rey del mundo.

-Eso es todo me voy.- Las esferas volvieron a aparecer y se elevaron en el cielo dispersándose a diferentes lugares, Chi-Chi observo con horror como todas las esferas se iban y entre ellas la de su abuelito.

-¡ABUELITO!- Chi-Chi no supo hacia qué lado se había ido la esfera y no pudo evitar el arrodillarse y llorar, esa esfera era el recuerdo de su abuelito y lo había perdido, nunca imagino que eso pasaría de haberlo sabido nunca hubiese aceptado prestarla…bueno no se la había prestado a Pilaf pero pensaba hacerlo con bulma y probablemente acabaría igual.

-Chi no te preocupes encontraremos la esfera de tu abuelito también la mía se me perdió pero juntos las encontraremos ¿te parece?- Goku le sonrió a Chi-Chi era la primera vez que le veía llorar y definitivamente no le gustaba , pero era cierto con el radar del dragón podrían encontrar las esferas nuevamente además la esfera de él la consideraba de la suerte ahora.

-Malditos…- A el grupo se le había olvidado en donde estaban y frente a quienes estaban pero su reacción fue lenta, los del bando de Pilaf tomaron unas capsulas de robots y rápidamente los noquearon a todos, Pilaf estaba furioso y no tuvo compasión de ninguno de ellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de dar pelea esta vez. Los aventó a un cuarto especial que por nada del mundo podrían salir de allí porque era de aprueba de todo ni ese poder raro que habían hecho anteriormente los mocosos para salir serviría.

-¡Maldición las esferas no aparecen en el radar!-

-Bueno gran Pilaf había escuchado en la leyenda que después de que se pide el deseo estas se separan y se transforman en simples rocas durante un año, después de ese tiempo vuelven a la normalidad probablemente es por eso gran Pilaf.-

-Rayos tener que esperar un año más para que mi sueño de conquistar al mundo se cumpla.- Mia asintió mientras este se daba por la paz el tema , tendría que esperar un año por lo tanto vigilaba los movimientos de los mocosos que estaban en la cámara de asilamiento, o así como lo llamaba él sus tumbas. Después de unas horas todos comenzaron a despertar y a darse cuenta que estaban otra vez en otro lugar.

-¡Rayos no pudimos hacer nada!-

-Calma Yamcha, no importa mira solo le decimos a Goku y a Chi-Chi que vuelvan a hacer eso que hacen para salir de aquí.- Al escucharlo de Bulma parecía ser tan fácil, pero la realidad era otra, con un poco de dificultad se levantaron los dos niños e intentaron lanzar su mejor ataque, pero este solo reboto e hizo que ambos se lastimaran, Yamcha y Bulma fueron a inspeccionar si no estaban muertos, solo unos rasguños nada grave.

-¡HA! ¡Ni se les ocurra! , esta cámara especial está diseñada para soportar diez bombas nucleares , ¿Miran ese vidrio de arriba? Bueno ahora la noche es hermosa , pero mañana en el día estará hirviendo y se asaran allí adentro y si es que sobreviven a eso morirán de sed y hambre.- Pilaf comenzó a reírse despiadadamente, todos se preocuparon , como pudieron intentaron salir volvieron a intentar los kameha pero no funcionaba el resultado era el mismo, rebotaba y lastimaba a alguien de dentro, decidieron intentar con el gran vidrio de arriba pero ciertamente era igual de duro que las paredes esto lo comprobó Goku al estrellar su cabeza contra el vidrio y que ni un solo rasguño fuese hecho.

-¡Estamos acabados moriremos aquí!-

-N..No te preocupes saldremos de aquí…y cuando eso pase pues…- a Yamcha se le comenzó a notar un rostro verdaderamente rojo, Bulma también se sonrojo , Goku solo solto un BLegh al ver a los dos estarse mirando así y sin decirse nada.

-Pero no hay manera de salir, los poderes de Goku y Chi-Chi no funcionan, y ese vidrio es demasiado duro para romperlo con algo nosotros mismos, aceptémoslo moriremos aquí.-

-No , no lo aremos…conozco un método.-

-¡¿CUÁL ES GOKU?!- Goku trago saliva, Chi-Chi estaba sentada mirando al suelo muriéndose de hambre ya habían pasado horas sin comer nada, Goku se acerco a ella ignorando a los otro cuatro curiosos, le ofreció la mano a Chi para que se parara , la tomo y la levanto, Yamcha , Bulma, Ulong y Puar se encontraban confundidos, ¿Cuál era ese método que Goku usaría para sacarles de allí?

-Chi…Necesito que voltees a ver la Luna llena de allí.-

~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~

**Maroku:oficialmente subi esto 1 minuto después de media noche…me retrase 1 minuto del sábado ||D o un poquito mas pero oigan a lo menos no me tarde mucho…perdonen mi mano artrítica. **

**Bardock:*bozteza* ya lárgate a dormir saiyan *usando una pijama demasiado aniñada* **

**Maroku:aww ¿Si la usaste? ¡QUE LINDO! **

**Bardock:..Bueno tu me la distes dijiste que era mejor usar esto que a dormir desnudo **

**Maroku: ||D SI SI ES MEJOR ESO QUE A DORMIR SIN ROPA! **

**Bardock:*la jala a la cama para dormir abrazandola como a un osito* Ya cállate y duérmete *enreda su cola alrededor de la cintura de Mar callendo a dormir* **

**Maroku:Oye..espera… D: yo no puedo dormir contigo…Yo duermo con Goten DX él es mi osito, ¿Oye? ¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! ;n; Hay no…**

**Bardock:zzzZZZZZ *duerme como una roca muerta* **

**Maroku: ;-; quería dormir con mi nene de Gotenn….este me aprieta mucho ||D *susurra* Bueno…los vere la próxima les quiero *lentamente se va a dormir* **

***El resto de los Son con los ojos brillosos asomándose un poco por la puerta* +.+ **_**lo sabíamos…**_


	7. Capitulo 6 Orazu y Krilln

**Maroku:purruriruadoahaosih u shiii 6 capituloo FTW 8D **

**Bardock: NOPE *comienza a hablar con un tono de enfado* **

**Maroku :aww está enojado porque su hisotira acabo *le jala los cachetes mientras Bardock pone cara monotona* anda no pasa nada abra más. **

**Bardock:… **

**Maroku: buenooo espero que les guste este capítulo y próximamente *musca genialosa tipo cine* viene otra historia x3 **

**Bardock:estare yo?**

**Maroku: Kami-chan *le habla a la escritora* saldrá el? No?...que se espere? **

**Bardock: …al fin y al cabo no tenia deseos de salir. **

**Maroku: owo; de hecho si vas a salir…**

**Bardock: *disimula su emoción pero la cola lo traiciona y la zarandea como cachorrito* **

**Maroku: bueno disfruten! **

**~~~~xxxx~~~~ **

**Capitulo 6. Orazu y Krillin aparece. **

Bulma había recordado que Chi-Chi le había dicho que su abuelito murió aplastado por un mono gigantesco que se aparecía en las noches y que ella no recordaba que había pasado esa noche pero que se había levantado en medio del bosque y su abuelito ya estaba muerto con muchos huesos rotos, al analizarlo dos veces mono gigante… y lo que tenia Chi-Chi era una colita de mono ¿podría ser?

-G..Goku ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-No te preocupes…esto nos sacara de aquí.-

-¿Para qué quieres que la vea Goku?- Goku lentamente le dio la vuelta a Chi-Chi para que tuviese de frente la luna llena, Bulma jalo a yamcha, puar y Ulong hasta la esquina ella estaba medio consciente de lo que pasaría probablemente, aun así tendría cuidado.

-No te preocupes Chi, todo estará bien.- Goku había tenido ese sueño donde veía el cómo se transformaba al ver la luna llena, no tenía conocimiento del cómo hacerla regresar a la normalidad, cuando él lo soñó solo volvió a ser humana al oler a su abuelito y darse cuenta que era al que estaba aplastando aun así después de eso no supo que paso y no tenia recuerdo alguno, pero pensaría en eso después por el momento necesitaban salir de allí a toda costa. Chi-Chi subió la mirada para ver a la luna.

-Aun no entiendo para que quieres qu…- Al ver detenidamente la luna Chi-Chi sintió algo raro, los de su alrededor comenzaron a admirar como empezaba a cambiar, Goku se subió a los hombros de Chi-Chi en el momento de que comenzó a crecer, Su metamorfosis comenzó y crecía más y más sus ropas se rompieron, su crecimiento era tal que rompió el vidrio que estaba arriba , Goku solo se agacho un poco en ese momento para no cortarse con los vidrios, los demás no lo podían creer ante sus propios ojos Chi-Chi se había convertido en un monstruo gigante.

Chi-Chi estando en ese estado no reconocía a nadie y su instinto era solo destruir, pateo los muros que anteriormente no había podido destruir y salió de ese pequeño confinamiento, Bulma y los demás salieron a toda velocidad antes de que les cayera lo demás encima. Goku por lo tanto se pudo mantener en un hombro de Chi-Chi .

-¡CHI! , ¡OYE CH! ¡SOY YO GOKU!- Los intentos de Goku por traerla devuelta eran inútiles, por más que lo intentara ella solo se desempeñaba en destruir lo que estuviese más cercas. Mientras tanto Pilaf y los demás estaban dentro durmiendo pacíficamente en la habitación del Gran pilaf, Mia fue la primera en despertar escuchando algunos ruidos, intento advertirles a Pilaf y Shu pero era tanto su sueño que decidieron ignorar a Mia y seguir durmiendo, pero esto no pudo ser más ignorado cuando Chi-Chi arranco por completo el techo de aquella habitación , los tres gritaron horrorizados al ver al gran monstruo, no sabían que era pero tenían miedo , esa cosa fue capaz de arrancar todo el techo.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Atáquenlo!-

-¡Si..SI GRAN PILAF!- Mia y Shu tomaron un armamento que estaba en la misma habitación y comenzaron a dispararle a la gran bestia, pero era inútil nada de eso le provocaba ni cosquillas a Chi-Chi, Goku seguía intentando hacer regresar a Chi-Chi pero no serbia de nada. Mientras tanto los otros decidieron escapar ya que veían casi imposible ganarle a esa cosa monstruosa, subieron a un helicóptero y tenían pensado huir pero Piilaf los detuvo nuevamente.

-¡ESPEREN!-

-¿Qué pasa gran pilaf? Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes .-

-¡NO! ¡No dejare que destruya mi castillo tenemos que detener esa cosa! ¡Mia dispara los misiles!-

-¡SI GRAN PILAF!- Mia se posiciono a una distancia considerable de la gran bestia y pudieron todos observar que el mocoso estaba sobre el hombro del monstruo así que probablemente ese monstruo era la niña con cola de mono… tenía algo de sentido un mono gigante, pero eso no era de importancia ella estaba destruyendo su castillo. Lanzaron el misil sin importarles que Goku estuviese en su hombro o que el monstruo fuese la niña fenómeno.

-¡CHI CUIDADO!- Pero Chi-Chi no había sido capaz de reaccionar muy rápido, Goku intento detenerlos saltando contra estos y pateándolo y al otro dándole con el báculo sagrado pero al momento de golpear ambos misiles estos explotaron haciendo que Goku callera inconsciente al suelo.

-¡GOKU!-

Bulma y los demás estaban preocupados por Goku, pero no sabían si era seguro acercarse por la cuestión de Chi-Chi, pero Chi-Chi al escuchar el nombre nuevamente tuvo un pequeño tic, cosa que no habia podido tener cuando Goku mismo le estaba gritando para que lo reconociera, al verlo tirado en el suelo se acerco para olfatearlo un poco, el estaba bien solo que muy aturdido por estar en medio de dos explosiones , Chi-Chi comenzó a hacer unos pequeños ruidos de dolor, el resto estaban confundidos de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, pero podían deducir que pudo reconocer a Goku. Pero la realidad es que estaba experimentando lo mismo dos veces, por alguna razón sentía que algo así ya había pasado, pero ella no podía diferenciar si Goku realmente estaba vivo o no, solo sabía que no se estaba moviendo. Y de pura ira volteo a ver al helicóptero nuevamente, los que estaban a bordo se asustaron demasiado e intentaron huir, pero tanto era la furia de Chi-Chi que al abrir la boca para rugir, una luz salió de esta y destruyo el helicóptero , los que estaban dentro lograron salir muy a tiempo antes de ser pulverizados junto con el helicóptero.

-¡GOKU!- Yamcha tuvo la oportunidad de jalar y traerlo con ellos, Goku lentamente comenzó a cobrar conocimiento y al momento de abrir completamente los ojos se altero y comenzó a moverse en desesperación.-

-¡Chi! ¿!Donde esta Chi?!-

-Ella está por haya.- Yamcha apunto a Chi-Chi quien estaba terminando de destruir el castillo.

-¿No hay una manera de detenerla Goku?-

-Pues…es que no se .-

-¿Alguna debilidad?- Goku intento pesar la respuesta había llegado, recordaba que en el primer encuentro con Chi además de haberla atacado por accidente jalo de su cola y esta se había debilitado mucho, recordó sus palabras "cuando me jalan la cola me debilito y pierdo todo mi poder" fue cuando la respuesta fue muy clara.

-¡La cola!-

-¿Qué?- Todos preguntaron en coro estando confundidos ¿la cola?, Goku debía de explicarse mejor.

-Sí, la debilidad de Chi es la Cola, tal vez si se la cortan deje de ser ese mono tan grande.- Todos asintieron, pero sería algo difícil poder hacerlo tal vez si la distraían, todos voltearon a ver a Goku con ojos brillosos mientras este solo sudaba en frio, definitivamente iba a ser la carnada. Pusieron a Goku en un lugar que consideraban seguro, ordenaron que Puar se convirtiese en unas tijeras gigantes y que entrara en el momento indicado.

-¡CHI!- Goku comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, Chi-Chi al escucharlo volteo un poco y lo miro a lo lejos, lentamente se acercaba a Goku, con mucha precaución, en el momento que ella se lanzo de estomago y comenzó a picotear a Goku con su enorme dedo para ver si efectivamente estaba moviéndose , Puar llego y le corto la cola .

-¡VIVA,VIVA!- Bulma estaba tan feliz al igual que el resto, la enorme cola cayo y Chi-Chi comenzó a volver a la normalidad, Goku respiro hondo y con felicidad se tranquilizo. Chi-Chi estaba inconsciente en el suelo y también desnuda porque su ropa se rompió en el momento que ella creció. Ese momento fue algo incomodo ya que Bulma no la podía cargar por que se comenzó a quejar que estaría pesada, Yamcha no se le p odia acercar mucho porque a pesar de que ya comenzaba a tener algo con Bulma ver a una chica desnuda no era muy bueno para él, a Puar le daba pena al igual que Goku y a Ulong ni le preguntaron por qué lo consideraban un depravado.

-¿Q..ué paso…?- Chi-Chi se estaba despertando y lentamente se estaba levantando pero solo se limito a sentarse pegando sus rodillas evitando la vista hacia su zona femenina y con sus brazos inconscientemente cubriendo sus pechos, todos estaban en otro lado en circulo debatiéndose quien debía de cargarla y vestirla antes de que despertara pero ya era tarde esta ya había despertado.

- ¡

BULMA TU HAZLO TU ERES MUJER!- Todos los hombres cantaron en coro porque la verdad no se le querían acercar a Chi-Chi estando así.

-Bueno ya que por lo menos ya esta despierta…-

-Ulong ¿aun tienes eso que le pediste a shenlong?-

-uh si…¿Por qué?-

-¡COMO QUE PARA QUE IDIOTA! ¡PARA PONERSELO A CHI-CHI!- Bulma le arrebato las pantaletas a Ulong , Goku se quito la parte superior de su traje y también el listón blanco que usaba alrededor de su cintura, Bulma también obligo a Ulong a darle su camisa a Goku, Ulong solo se quejaba de que todo él , todo él.

-Ven Chi-Chi te vamos a vestir.- Chi-Chi solo asintió y dejo que Bulma la llevara a estar detrás de algunos escombros , poniéndole esa parte superior del traje de Goku y las pantaletas que Shenlong le había dado a Ulong, como hace unas noches esa parte le quedaba como un vestido con un listón blanco, le quedaba bien pero algo corto a lo menos tenia las pantaletas ahora pero no tenía nada para cubrir su busto, bueno si la parte superior se lo cubría pero necesitaba aun así como mujer un brasier, bueno eso no sería problema después se encargarían de buscarle algo pero por el momento así estaba bien.

-¡¿Qué le paso a mi colita?!- Chi-Chi daba vueltas intentado inspeccionarse a si misma pero no la encontraba, todos se alteraron y no supieron cómo responderle.

-Ah bueno no importa, haha.- Todos sudaron al escuchar como ella misma parecía darle poca importancia.

-Bueno mi esfera se fue…¿así que debo esperar un año para volver a encontrarla?-

-Así es Chi-Chi.-

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir con el maestro Roshi ¿nos vamos ya Goku?-

-¿se van tan pronto?- El tono del resto era triste, pero aun así comprendían que probablemente no sería la última vez que se iban a ver.

-Sí, pero estaremos con el maestro Roshi así que no abra problema, ¡NUBE VOLADORA!- La pequeña nube amarilla hizo acto de aparición , Chi-Chi salto a esta y se sentó cómodamente, Goku lentamente aun algo adolorido brinco y se sentó detrás de Chi-Chi.

-¿Y que pasara con tu deseo Bulma?- Bulma comenzó a reír de una manera algo extraña para Chi-Chi mientras tomaba de la mano de Yamcha , Ulong y Puar los miraron sabiendo cual era su respuesta.

-Creo que ya no lo necesito Chi-Chi .-

-Ah bueno, después buscare la esfera de mi abuelito y la de Goku también, bueno ¡NOS VEMOS!-

La pequeña nubecita comenzó a elevarse, Goku y Chi-Chi se despidieron de todos solo sacudiendo sus manos , sabían que sería un camino algo largo así que decidieron descansar y dormir, Goku había aprendido a como dormir sentado y sin hacer ruido gracias a que a veces le aburría meditar con su padre y podía dormir un rato hasta que su padre se daba cuenta y lo regañaba, Chi-Chi intento hacer lo mismo pero después de un rato no muy largo cayó sobre las piernas de Goku y como si fuese una almohada quedo profundamente dormida al igual que Goku.

Pasaron solo unas horas cuando comenzaba a amanecer y los estómagos fueron los primeros en despertar y rugir en protesta, Goku abrió los ojos con lentitud, observo como Chi-Chi aun seguía dormida sobre sus piernas como si fuese una almohada, lentamente comenzó a moverla para que despertara.

-Chi vamos a comer.- Chi-Chi no ocupo que le hablaran dos veces, en un movimiento veloz se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar lo que se suponía que sería el mangar a comer, bueno pensaba que debía de haber algo pero la verdad es que seguían sobre la nube se decepciono un poco y volteo a ver a Goku.

-¿y la comida?-

-Espera Chi, mira allá hay un rio podemos ir a pescar algo.- Chi-Chi asintió, al momento de bajar no supieron muy bien el cómo pescar, Chi-Chi siempre usaba su cola para atraer a los pescados.

-Mira Chi ten.- Goku le dio el báculo con una pequeña cuerdita.

-Ah tu tenias mi báculo ¿pero por que tiene una cuerda amarrada?-

-Si la tome para cuidarlo junto con el mío, y es una caña improvisada así es como atraparemos nuestra comida.-

-¿Qué es una caña?- Goku respiro un poco y amablemente le explico lo que era una caña, por lo que veía tenía que enseñarle muchas cosas sobre los humanos ya que se pudo dar cuenta que probablemente Chi no era 100% humana aunque era muy similar probablemente solo la que la diferenciaba era esa cola y esa metamorfosis que sufría al ver la luna llena, pero ahora que se la habían cortado se veía como una humana normal, recordó que ahora solo usaba su parte superior del traje y que se debían apresurar al llegar con el maestro Roshi y conseguirle ropa.

-¡Goku, Goku! ¡Algo jala mi báculo!- Chi-Chi se había emocionado.

-¡Es un pescado! ¡Chi jala!- Chi-Chi de un solo jalón saco el enorme pescado enorme, Goku no tuvo demasiada suerte y a pesar de que espero un rato no fue capaz de sacar un pescado.

-Bien te cocinare tu pescado.-

-AH…mhhh ¿podemos compartir? No sacaste nada Goku así que no importa.-

-¿estás segura Chi? Yo…yo puedo aguantar un rato más sin comer.- Chi-Chi asintió mientras en su estomago decía otra cosa, Goku sonrió un poco y sabia que debía comenzar a ser un hombre y eso podrá implicar inclusive no comer por dejar que Chi comiera todo. Chi estaba más feliz que nada al poder comerlo todo ella sola, pero antes de acabarlo cuando iba más bien a la mitad comenzó a ver a Goku quien solo le sonreía, Chi-Chi se acerco y le dio el pescado.

-Está bien Chi te lo puedes comer.- Chi-Chi negó con la cabeza, Goku también negó con un puchero regresándoselo, estuvieron así por 3 minutos hasta que Chi-Chi tomo un pedazo de pescado y comenzó a picotear los labios de Goku con el pedazo.

-Abre Goku ¡AH!- Goku comenzó a comportarse como un bebé negando tragar el pedazo moviendo su cabeza al lado contrario, Chi-Chi seguía insistiendo y se acercaba más a Goku peligrosamente, él intentaba hacerse más hacia atrás pero al final cayó sobre su espalda y Chi-Chi solo se le subió encima con el resto del pescado.

-¡Come!-

-¡NO ES TUYO!-

-¡GOKU!- Chi-Chi continuo picoteándole la boca con el pescado.

-!NOPE!- Chi-Chi se le quedo viendo como si le estuviese retando, y sin querer Chi-Chi le dio un rodillazo entre en medio de las piernas al intentar nuevamente darle el pescado, Goku grito de dolor y Chi-Chi solo vio su oportunidad, le metió el pescado en la boca y se quito de enzima para dejarlo tragar, entre que tragaba y gritaba se estaba medio ahogando, termino de masticar el pescado y se paro lentamente.

-¡Lo volviste a hacer!-

-¿Qué volví a hacer? – Chi-Chi no fue consciente de que le había vuelto a pegar a Goku en zona blanda, Goku se resigno pensando que probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, para la próxima simplemente aceptaría las peticiones de Chi-Chi a la primera para evitar esto nuevamente.

-No nada, bueno ya comimos ¿Continuamos?- Chi-Chi asintió , tomaron sus báculos, Goku apago la fogata mientras Chi-Chi llamaba nuevamente a la pequeña nubecita, subieron a la nube voladora y recorrieron nuevamente el camino que habían tomado para llegar a la casa del maestro Roshi, lo que no sabían es que alguien más llegaría con el maestro Roshi a hacerles compañía.

Desde otro lado estaba un pequeño niño que iba sobre un pequeño bote de remos, llevaba un gran cargamento en una bolsa morada, seguía remando y remando su objetivo llegar a la isla del maestro Roshi para ser entrenado, al pequeño le interesaba ser más fuerte a pesar de que él ya había comenzado a entrenar desde que tenía 5 años con los monjes. El pequeño no tenia cabello pero eso era porque los monjes se rapaban la cabeza y se quedaban sin cabello pero eso no implicaba que fueran por completo o naturaleza calvos.

-¡Chi mira! Allí está la casa del maestro Roshi.-

-!Si al fin llegamos!- Los pequeños llegaron antes que el otro misterioso niño, El maestro Roshi los recibió a ambos.

-Oh ya llegaron, pensé que iban a tardar más en su aventura.-

-No bueno apenas ayer encontramos todas las esferas pero se fueron después de pedir el deseo.-

-Ah sí, había escuchado que se separan y dentro de un año se pueden volver a buscar.-

-SI bueno , Maestro ¿no tendrá ropa para Chi?-

-¿Ropa para niña?... pues no la verdad no, si quisieras conseguirle ropa tendríamos que ir a la ciudad.-

-Ya veo.- Chi-Chi estaba algo desesperada por conseguir ropa normal o su vieja vestimenta o algo por el estilo, tener eso solamente no le sería muy cómodo.

-Bueno Maestro ¿podemos comer? , tengo mucha hambre.- El estomago de Chi-Chi al igual que el de Goku comenzaron a rugir en protesta nuevamente, solo se habían comido la mitad de un pescado a pesar de que el pescado había sido de tamaño colosal más grande que ellos dos juntos, no les fue suficiente.

-Ah claro pequeños supongo que tienen hambre.- No tuvo que decirles dos veces para que ambos corriesen disparados hacia la cocina, habían saltado por la ventana sin siquiera molestarse en entrar por la puerta , la gran tortuga se asusto al verlos llegar de la nada , ambos saludaron y acariciaron a la tortuga. El maestro Roshi intento cocinarles algo pero al abrir el refrigerador y ver toda la comida deliciosa escondida no dudaron en ir al ataque y comerla absolutamente toda.

-¡Por dios niños se comieron toda la comida reservada para un mes!-

-No bromeábamos cuando dijimos mucha hambre.- Roshi se sorprendió al ver como habían acabado con toda su comida, no tena mas remedio definitivamente tendría que ir a la ciudad a comprar más comida y ropa para los dos pequeños para que fuese más cómodo entrenar por igual. Todos escucharon un ruido como si algo se hubiese estrellado contra la pequeña playa de la pequeña isla por igual. Todos salieron velozmente a excepción de la gran tortuga, se sorprendieron al ver a un pequeño llegar en un pequeño bote de remos.

-Hola ¿es usted el maestro Roshi?-

-Efectivamente lo soy ¿y tu quien eres pequeño?-

-Bueno mi nombre es Krillin y vengo a que usted me entrene maestro.- Chi-Chi lentamente se acerco al niño inspeccionándolo, estaba posicionando su pierna para patearlo entre las piernas con rostro de tal inocencia hasta que Goku le grito .

-¡Es un niño Chi!- Chi-Chi sonrió y solo bajo su pierna , Krillin se asusto al saber cuál era la intensión de la niña y se alegro que el otro hubiese gritado para salvarle.

-Lo lamento pequeño pero ya tengo a dos discípulos, no puedo tener a uno más.-

-Ah eso no es problema.- Krillin tomo a Roshi del brazo y lo jaloneo un poco para que viese el contenido de su gran bolsa, Roshi adquirió un color rojizo al ver todas las revistas y películas de material especifico que poseía el pequeño.

-Aunque pensándolo dos veces no haría daño tener uno más.- Chi-Chi y Goku vieron extrañados al maestro Roshi quien se reía nerviosamente mientras cargaba la gran bolsa entrando a la casa dejando a los pequeños introducirse y conocerse un poco.

-Hola soy Goku mucho gusto Krillin.- Goku le saludo con la mano, krillin solo adquirió un aire de superioridad que Goku pudo sentir al instante, aun así no tuvo problemas para saludarlo de mano.

-Hola soy Chi-Chi.- Chi-Chi le ofreció la mano para saludarle, Krillin no se había fijado que Chi-Chi era una niña muy bonita, la tomo de la mano mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado de la vergüenza, al igual que no podía parar de verle la cara, Goku al instante se dio cuenta de esto y de una manera cómica tomo a Chi-Chi mientras volteaba a ver desde el ángulo del hombro a Krillin con la mitad de la cara oscura unos ojos en forma de diamante y sacando la lengua como si fuese de una serpiente y en forma de serpiente mientras despedía un aura de miedo, era una obvia señal de sobreprotección. Krillin solo se le quedo viendo raro y al verlos detenidamente tenían un cierto parecido en color de ojos y cabello ¿probablemente hermanos?

-Bien niños como ACABARON con toda la comida para un mes tendremos que ir a la ciudad y también para conseguirles ropa aunque aun así les voy a poner una prueba para ver si son dignos de el entrenamiento del maestro Roshi.-

Los tres alzaron la ceja estando algo confundidos, la gran tortuga ya se podía imaginar de que se trataba conociendo a Roshi, ya sabía de que se trataba, Roshi no encontró sus capsulas así que como primer "entrenamiento " era que Krillin y Goku iban a tomar los remos y remar hasta la ciudad , Chi-Chi por el momento se iba a salvar por la condición de no tener demasiada ropa así que habría una pequeña excepción.

-Goku…¿Qué es la ciudad?-

-Bueno Chi, la ciudad es como al lugar donde fuimos con Bulma y donde conseguiste tu otra ropa, pero la ciudad es mucho más grande , y hay más personas.-

-Ahh ¡suena divertido!- Roshi y Krillin se le quedaron viendo a ambos, Roshi ya recordaba que la pequeña no sabía mucho sobre el mundo exterior, a Krillin solo se le hacía muy raro que no supiera que era la ciudad. Roshi respiro hondo , lidiar con estos tres niños seria un trabajo duro y todo un reto para él mismo, tal vez los pequeños también le ayudarían a entrenar a él nuevamente pero ROSHI no pensaba ser el cocinero y nana de los tres por eso les pondría un reto para comenzar su largo y arduo entrenamiento.

-Bien niños ¡más rápido!-

-¡SI!- Y así Krillin y Goku aceleraron la velocidad hacia la dirección de la ciudad.

~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~

**Maroku:wiii, bueno lo termine a tiempo *se sorprende* A TIEMPOOO **

**Bardock: Oh no *le toca la frente y le pone un termómetro en la boca* Tienes fiebere?**

**Maroku: o.o No….**

**Bardock;….para mi que esta mal algo …**

**Maroku:supongo que solo tuve tiempo para hacerlo 8D **

**Bardock: probablemente **

**Maroku: bueno ahora comenzare con mi otra historia ;3 Jo esperenlaaaa no los defraudare lo prometo pero bueno mejor dibujare el dia de hoy y mañana lo comienzo x3 hace mucho que no dibujo OH y tengo que decirles algo, miren como pienso hacer esta historia hasta con la línea GT, van a ser 3 historias por ejemplo **

**Que su deseo se cumpla (seria la de Dragon ball) **

**Que su deseo continue (seria las series Z) **

**Y su deseo se ha cumplido (seria la ultima de GT y el final de la mini "saga") **

**Digamente por favor que les parece y denme opiniones porfavor bueno les veo a la próxima les quiero! **

**Bardock:…creo que si esta enferma.**


	8. Capitulo 7 La ciudad y Launch

**Maroku: la triste triste historia…de coomo las persona sno me dejan reviews v.v …creo que soy un fracas **

**Bardock: si lo eres **

**Maroku: OH DIOS LO SABIA! ; n ; y yo que ya estaba hacendo el dibujo de Chi-Chi saiyan y Goku esclavo *lloriquea* **

**Bardock:…hablaste de mas **

**Maroku: ;3; nadie dejara reviews… asi que no importa *música triste de fondo* **

**Bardock: *tose* Bien, Ya saben lo de siemre…no le pertenece nada solo la idea ajha, luego uhhh si pues disfruten supongo pero según ella a nadie le gusta por eso no dejan reviews **

**Maroku: *pánico de escritora* **

**Bardock:…Tú no eres la escritora…**

**Maroku: =3= y que aun asi puedo tener pánico de escritora x **

**Bardock: NO, girl just no. **

**Maroku: ;A; Oh dios entonces QUE SOY! *corre en círculos* **

**Bardock:disfruten **

**Capitulo 7. La ciudad y Launch **

-¡Goku! ¡Krillin! ¡Al mismo tiempo!-

-¡Es su culpa maestro!- Krillin apunto a Goku culpándolo, estaban a casi nada de llegar a la ciudad la playa ya se podía ver pero por alguna razón Goku comenzó a remar más rápido de su lado haciendo que de una manera el ritmo del remado se desequilibro y solo hacía que diese vueltas.

La furia de Goku se debía a que Krillin no paraba de ver a Chi SU Chi de una manera que cualquier niño miraba a una niña que se le hacía bonita. Chi-Chi por lo tanto estaba solo despistada estando emocionada por llegar a la orilla y conocer la ciudad. Al final fue el maestro Roshi quien tuvo que tomar el remo y continuar junto con krillin, Goku solo miro su oportunidad para estar cercas de krillin y estarlo vigilando de cercas, esto solo provoco que krillin se estremeciera un poco y al poco tiempo fueron capaces de por fin llegar a la orilla.

-¿Goku que están haciendo?- Chi-Chi apunto a unos niños quienes estaban haciendo un castillo de arena, ella y si apenas hace unas semanas atrás había apenas conocido el mar, pero no le dijeron que específicamente se llamaba arena lo que había en la playa y esa actividad tan cotidiana y común que cualquier niño pequeño la llevaba a cabo.

-Bueno Chi a esos se les llaman castillos de arena.-

-¡¿Van a vivir allí?!-

-haha, no Chi solo lo hacen por simple diversión, pero no solo se hacen castillos también otras figuras con la arena mojada y un poco de habilidad.-

-Ah ya veo ¿podemos luego hacer uno?- Chi-Chi volteo a ver a Goku con unos ojos entre suplica y curiosidad, Goku solo asintió sonriendo . Roshi ya había acabado de amarrar el pequeño bote de remos a una piedra que estaba en la orilla mientras tanto krillin solo esperaba paciente las ordenes del maestro.

-Bien niños creo que primero les comprare a ustedes dos un par de ropas nuevas, ya que esas se ven desgastadas e incompletas y después iremos a comprar comida.- Los pequeños asintieron mientras siguieron a paso rápido al maestro Roshi.

La ciudad era un lugar demasiado grande, Chi-Chi solo se sorprendía al ver a todas esas personas, ¡ella jamás en su vida había visto tantas! , eran diferentes no podía decir quiénes eran niñas y niños pero eran bastantes, a pesar de estar emocionada también experimentaba mucha curiosidad miraba animales como el que Bulma tenía, todos hablaban pero ninguno se saludaba al ver al otro, las personas eran raras, lo que más le llamaba la atención eran esas montañas de forma muy rara , eran increíblemente altas y aunque Chi-Chi intentase ver la punta le era medo difícil , también observaba muchos dibujos y fotos de cosas que ella no conocía en muchas partes, unas luces en medio de las calles eran solo rojo , amarillo y verde.

-La ciudad es algo rara.-

-No te preocupes Chi, solo mantente cercas de mi…si quieres puedes tomar de mi ma…- En el momento que Goku volteo a querer ver a Chi-Chi esta ya estaba en medio de la calle intentando seguir al maestro Roshi quien había cruzado la calle unos momentos antes, pero este les dijo que se quedaran de ese lado y esperaran a que el semáforo de peatones se pusiera en verde, Chi-Chi en ningún momento había escuchado la orden del maestro Roshi ya que estaba curioseando alrededor y si lo hubiese hecho de todas formas no le podría haber entendido aunque lo quisiese., Goku y Krillin que estaban del otro lado miraron con horror como se acercaba un camión, Goku en milésimas de segundo solo hizo 1 calculo, el camión golpearía a Chi, y aunque él quisiese empujarla probablemente los carros del otro carril la golpearían por igual así que solo se le ocurrió una única salida y a lo lejos se pudo dar cuenta que ese camión no contaba con frenos debido a que no cesaba su velocidad.

Chi-Chi no se dio cuenta que ese enorme animal se estaba acercando a ella, y mucho menos del cuando Goku había saltado para tomarla y simplemente abrazarla , solo se vio a ambos ser lanzados lejos por el golpe que le había proporcionado.

-¡GOKU!, ¡CHI-CHI!- Krillin se asusto , no vio el momento en que Goku se lanzo para proteger a Chi-Chi, definitivamente era un hermano que protegería a su hermanita de todo inclusive de ser herida de gravedad.

-¡¿Goku?!- Chi-Chi quedo bajo Goku con ojos de espanto, sintió que habían caído en seco sobre el suelo tras ese gran golpe ¿pero por qué? , ella era muy resistente si ese gran animal le iba a atacar ella hubiese podido soportar el golpe sola.

-¡CHI! ¡POR DIOS FIJATE AL CRUZAR LA CALLE!- Todos los de alrededor , curiosos e inclusive el mismo conductor estaban sorprendidos al enorme camión se le hizo una enorme grieta en la parte de frente del enorme camión, como si hubiese chocado con algún pilar enorme cuando la realidad fue que solo se había estrellado contra esos niños, y peor aun que los pequeños seguían con vida y al parecer si ningún rasguño o herida de gravedad, pero gracias a esto el camión fue capaz de parar.

-P…Perdón Goku…yo…- A pesar de que Chi-Chi de reojo observo el daño que Goku mismo le causo al camión, no paro en pensar que se puso a los dos en peligro, bueno nunca creyó que Goku tuviese tal resistencia .

-¡Bueno ahora solo no te separes de mi y toma de mi mano!- Goku no parecía gritarle con enfado sino un poco angustiado y con preocupación, sabía que probablemente eso no la mataría pero pudo haberle causado algún daño, agradecía que su padre le hubiese entrenado bien para resistir a ese tipo de golpes a gran velocidad … bueno a decir verdad los de su padre eran mucho peor.

-Está bien Goku, lo lamento.- Goku solo respiro hondo mientras la tomaba de la mano lejos de allí, todas las personas se quedaron boqui abiertas al ver como los dos niños se iban de la escena como si nada hubiese pasado, krillin los miro por igual, definitivamente esos dos no eran hermanos comunes y corrientes.

-G..Goku ¿C..Como hiciste eso?-

-¿Hacer qué?- Krillin apunto al camión semi-destrozado del frente , Goku sudo un poco al observar el daño que le causo al automóvil, podría decirse que Goku lastimo al camión que el camión a él.

-Oh solo entrenamiento.- Con su mano libre se comenzó a rascar la nuca mientras reía, Krllin asintió seguramente el tendría que trabajar muy duro su cuerpo para llegar a hacer algo tan sorprendente como eso. Roshi quien estaba observándolo todo desde la tienda de capsulas quedo sorprendido por diversas razones, pero sobre todo por la velocidad de su reacción y la resistencia que tuvo para causarle tal daño al camión, tomo las capsulas que necesitaba y salió del establecimiento, la siguiente tienda seria la tienda de ropa.

-Niños…-

-Lo sentimos maestro Roshi.-

-Está bien, de todas formas ese camión no tenia frenos .-

-¡usted también lo noto maestro!-

-Pero si claro al maestro Roshi no se le pasa nada.- Los discípulos asintieron creyendo las palabras del mayor, ahora Roshi para evitar más accidentes, los llevo a los tres tomados de la mano como tren, Goku se negó a que Krillin tomase de la mano de Chi-Chi así que la puso en medio de él mismo y del maestro Roshi, a la siguiente tienda en la que se habían dirigido era la tienda de ropa.

-Bien niños les escogeré 2 cambios de ropa a cada uno para los meses de entrenamiento.- Todos asintieron, Roshi miro a la pequeña Chi-Chi y tomo un brillo tras sus lentes, sabía que la pequeña tendría que comprar al igual que los otros dos un poco de ropa intima y eso significaba . _total aceess_ al departamento de lencería de damas , por fin podría ir a husmear sin que lo tomasen como un pervertido usaría a la pequeña como escusa diciendo que necesitaba comprar ropa para su nieta, oh era tan perfecta la escusa que se sentía muy emocionado pero no lo aparentaba…

-¿uh, maestro?-

-¿Ah , sí?¿Qué?- Roshi no se percato que estaba babeando un poco, se había traicionado a sí mismo y comenzó a babear al imaginarse entrar a la lencería de damas.

-Estaba babeando….-

-Oh ahaha es que estaba pensando en la comida que compraremos también después de esto.- Todos alzaron la ceja observando como el mayor reía nerviosamente, sin más que decir o explicar se fue a buscar los cambios para los niños, miro unos simples trajes de combate, uno era parecido al de Goku así que lo tomo para él , otro que encajaría perfectamente con Chi-Chi era uno casi del mismo estilo pero color azul con rojo y uno amarillo similar al de Krillin, al tomar todo lo que necesitaba tomo por igual unos bóxers para los dos pequeños.

-Oh Chi-Chi necesito que vengas conmigo.- Goku se paro por igual negándose a dejarle sola.

-No Goku tiene que ser a solas.- Goku alzando la ceja obedeció, bueno etaria de toda forma con el maestro Roshi, Chi-Chi solo siguió a Roshi estando algo curiosa.

-¿Que sucede maestro?-

-Bueno pequeña, como sabes tú eres diferente a Goku y a krillin ¿no es así?-

-¡Si, yo soy una niña!- La pequeña lo dijo en alto como si dependiese mucho el que supiera o no, Roshi asintió mientras la llevaba al departamento de lencería de damas.

-Si, y como eres una niña tu ocupas ropa especial distinta a la de Goku y Krillin.-

-¿Por qué? – Chi-Chi ladeo la cabeza estando confundida, no entendía por qué ropa diferente.

-Pues porque los niños y las niñas son diferentes y por eso necesitan ropa diferente.-

-Ahhh-

-Y es por eso que tienes que escoger aquí tú sola tu ropa, mira a los alrededores y solo toma la que te quede.-

-¡Esta bien!-

La pequeña a como pudo tomo unas pantaletas como la que ulong le había deseado a Shenlong, supuso que como eso se lo puso Bulma entonces esos debería ser los que debía usar, ahora recordaba que su abuelito le comenzó a comprar no hace mucho unas cosas que llamo "brasier" o algo así , busco y miro muchos de mucho tamaño y colores, observo unos que inclusive le podrían quedar como gorros a la perfección, después de buscar mucho logro tomar unos que supuso que le quedarían, pero antes de eso se los probo sin nada de decencia, se quito la camiseta en la zona de los brasier y se los comenzó a probar, las pantaletas sobre las que ya tenía puestas, después de convencerse a si misma de que eran del tamaño correcto, los tomo pero no se quito un par solo se puso la parte superior del traje de Goku y la cinta nuevamente , por alguna extraña razón ahora se sentía mas cómoda con esa cosa que recién se puso.

El maestro Roshi por otro lado estaba por demás feliz y fantaseando , ya había ido más de una vez a espiar a las chicas que estuviesen en el vestidor y solo usaba la escusa que estaba buscando a su nieta, aunque en un 0.01% era la verdad ya había pasado una media hora y no encontraba a la menor, aunque era claro que esta para nada se acerco a los vestidores. Ya después de que patearan a Roshi afuera después de haber encontrado a Chi-Chi, salieron y compraron todo lo necesario , Roshi estaba golpeado , con algunos moretes y cachetadas bien marcadas por las jovencitas que fueron víctimas de la perversión del hombre. Chi-Chi se sentía mucho mejor con esa nueva ropa, podía decir que esa ropa era parecida a la de Goku solo que en distinto color .

-Bien niños ahora iremos a comprar comida.-

-¡SI- Como era de esperarse los más emocionado eran Goku y Chi-Chi que ya sentían hambre nuevamente a pesar de que se comieron todo lo que había en el refrigerador.

Solo tuvieron que caminar unos cuantos minutos para llegar al gran súper mercado, al entrar a Chi-Chi se le iluminaron los ojos al ver tanta comida al igual que Goku, a pesar de que Chi-Chi no sabía que se tena que pagar por todo , ella por poco e iba a comer la manzanas sola era una enorme caja , pero Goku la detuvo a tiempo.

-¿Por qué no podemos comer?-

-No Chi, tienes que pagar dinero antes de comer aquí.-

-Oh ¿igual que en el restaurante?-

-Así es.-

Chi-Chi se sentía feliz de que ya estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas, pero a la vez decepcionada porque no podía comer toda esa comida porque tena que pagar y ella no tenía dinero , pero esas manzana se miraban demasiado deliciosas a lo menos desearía poder comer una.

-¿quieres una Chi?-

-S..Si pero no tengo dinero Goku.-

-No importa espera un poco.- Goku soltó por unos momentos la mano de Chi-Chi y fue al puesto pequeño de manzanas, tomo unas cuantas y le pago al señor que lo atendía, regreso con la bolsa y con una enorme sonrisa que siempre había sido característica de él, saco una de la bolsa y se la dio a Chi-Chi.

-Son tuyas, solo comete una por una ¿sí?-

-¡¿enserio son mías?!-

-Si por eso la compre, solo no tomes nada más sin decirme y no sueltes mi mano mientras la comes.-

-¡ok! – Chi-Chi acato la orden, caminaba junto con el maestro y Krillin quienes iban metiendo cosas en algo que llamaron "carrito de súper" , metían mucha comida y no solo tenían uno si no dos.

-Cuidas mucho de ella muchacho.-

-AH…- Goku se sonrojo levemente mientras sostenía firmemente la mano de Chi-Chi quien solo estaba concentrada en comer, Krillin los miro por un tiempo se preguntaba si eso se debía a que eran huérfanos , ya que en la manera que la cuidaba sobrepasaba el de un hermano ordinario podría ser probablemente por eso , creyó que Chi-Chi era menor porque no era más alta que Goku.

-Eso no será permitido durante entrenamientos ¿entendiste?-

-Si maestro.-

Goku comenzó a pensar, era cierto que la estaba cuidando demasiado pero por alguna rara razón no lo podía evitar, además de que tenía muy presente que era su futura esposa, no podía sacar de su mente ese sueño que le hizo ver el sufrimiento que Chi-Chi había pasado , a pesar de que probablemente ella no era consciente de ello él lo era , pero si querían volverse fuertes tenía que dejarla también estar sola en eso porque en cierto punto probablemente él no estaría en toda partes con ella , la quería proteger pero no que dependiera de él para todo.

Terminando de comprar el gran cargamento al verlo todos se les hacía imposible que pudiesen cargar con todo eso sin que la pequeña embarcación se hundiese , fue por eso que Roshi fue precavido y compro una capsula , una de ellas fue para comprimir toda la comida que se había llevado en capsulas y la otra era de un móvil multiuso ya que dudaba que Goku y Krillin fuesen capaces de volver a remar nuevamente bien y a la par. Todos subieron y regresaron a Kame-House a Chi-Chi se le había olvidado que quería hacer un castillo de arena pero bueno al fin y al cabo lo podría hacer luego estaba emocionada de que iba a comenzar el entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi. Pasaron unas horas y comieron sintiéndose satisfechos ya estaban listos para comenzar el entrenamiento.

-¡Bien maestro estoy listo para comenzar el entrenamiento!-

-¡nosotros también!-

-No aun no.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Es simple niños antes de eso tienen que pasar una prueba.-

-¿prueba?-

-Así es, antes de que su entrenamiento comience voy a necesitar a alguien que me ayude con ustedes ya que son tres, ocupo que me traigan una muchacha bonita .-

-¿muchacha bonita?-

-Así es niños, es lo único que necesitan para comenzar su entrenamiento les doy hasta la tarde deben de volver antes de ese tiempo con alguien porque mañana en la mañana nos iremos a un lugar mas apropiado para entrenar, claro si es que me traen a la chica primero.-

Los niños asintieron por la posición del sol se pudieron dar cuenta que era medio día , se pusieron de acuerdo y quedaron que primero intentarían individualmente a ver si tenían suerte, Goku y Krillin trajeron a unas pero además de que parecía que era en contra de su voluntad, Roshi al intentar algo estas se percataban de inmediato y pedían ser llevadas devuelta, Chi-Chi por tener la nube era la que más rápido podía moverse y ya había llevado de muchos tipos de chicas menos de las que el maestro Roshi le había pedido. Chi-Chi para llevar tal acción tena que preguntar si eran mujeres o no, y en una de esas le llevo a un travesti al maestro Roshi quien definitivamente lo negó al instante en que lo vio, le llevo una sirena y a muchas mujeres más , los niños observaban como el sol cada vez bajaba más y el tiempo se les acababa.

-Esto no es bueno ,ninguno de nosotros a tenido suerte.-

-¿y si vamos todos sobre la nube voladora? , creo que si cabemos ¿no Goku?-

-Mhh aunque traigamos a la chica aun así cabremos, bueno krillin súbete.-

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Goku ya había saltado sobre la nube voladora, era cierto que krillin no sabía que era la nube voladora.

-Bueno es una nube que nos transporta, solo salta no tenemos mucho tiempo.- Krillin asintió e intento hacer lo mismo que Goku y Chi-Chi , subir a la nube de un solo salto, pero fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que Krillin atravesó por completo la nube cayendo de sentón en la arena.

-¡¿Qué no dijeron que solo tenía que saltar?!-

-Krillin ¿no eres de buen corazón?- Chi-Chi le había preguntado en un tono de tristeza , Krillin por alguna razón se sintió nervioso y a la vez sonrojado por el rostro que tenia Chi-Chi se veía linda pero recordó cual era la pregunta.

-Pues no se.-

-Esto es un problema…bueno krillin te cargare en el camino para que sea más rápido.-

-Bueno, solo no me vayas a soltar.-

-No.- Goku rodo los ojos como si la respuesta fuese obvia, a pesar de que si se le antojaba no iba a hacerlo él no era tan malo adema de que si lo pensaba de verdad tal vez ni él podría subir a la nube. Krillin tomo de Goku y así hicieron su viaje, a krillin le daba un poco de vértigo estar en esa posición moviéndose velozmente a unos 400 metros de altura era de tener algo de miedo.

A lo lejos una joven estaba huyendo de la policía, tenia paquetes de billetes que había recién robado de un banco, los policías eran insistentes en gritarle y decirle que se detuviera como si verdaderamente lo fuese a hacer, tomo una de las armas que tenía a su alcance la cual era una bazuca la cual disparo directamente hacia los policías, todo aquel polvo que se levanto provoco que la joven estornudara. Todos los policías habían sido capaces de salir de las patrulla a tiempo , al momento de que el humo se dispersara observaron a una joven de color de cabello distinto y despistada en el lugar donde Launch la asalta bancos debería de estar.

-¿Goku es esa muchacha bonita?- Chi-Chi apunto a Launch que a lo lejos estaba aterrorizada de cómo los policías le apuntaban con la armas.

-¡Chi ella está en problemas!-No le tuvieron que decir dos veces , acelero la velocidad de la nube y bajo a ayudar a la completamente desconocida joven, por su rostro de horror pudieron deducir que ella no sabía lo que ocurría, después de que Krillin había dejado que Goku y Chi-Chi se hicieran cargo de los policías y sus armas , fue por la joven que estaba un poco ahora confundida , no sabía el porqué esos niños la habían salvado pero estaba muy feliz de que hubiesen llegado en esos instantes.

-Hola mi nombre es Chi-Chi-

-Hola soy Goku.-

-¡Y yo krillin!-

-Ah..mucho gusto Chi-Chi, Goku y Krillin mi nombre es Launch.-

-Disculpa pero ¿Por qué te estaban apuntando con esas arma los policías?-

-Pues la verdad no lo sé, yo recuerdo que estaba haciendo línea en el banco para cobrar algo y después aparecí aquí.- Todos alzaron la ceja algo dudosos, era una historia algo rara de creer, bueno para empezar Chi-Chi no sabía ni lo que era un banco así que ella no podía juzgar.

-Ven sube , te llevaremos con nosotros.- Launch no se rehusó y subió a la nube, todos vieron como fue capaz de subir sin caer así que pudieron deducir que ella no era de mal corazón , ya estaba atardeciendo y aumentaron la velocidad por poco y no lo lograban pero Roshi ya los estaba esperando con la cena lista sabia que probablemente lo lograrían nunca perdió la esperanza en ellos (ni en tener una linda chica de acompañante.)

-¡llegaron!-

-¡Maestro le presentamos a Launch!-

-Ah..mucho gusto.- Launch hizo una reverencia y le saludo, Roshi no pudo pedir más era completamente perfecta , linda joven pero….

-Disculpa niña ¿sabes cocinar?-

-claro, me encanta cocinar.-

-¡PERFECTO!- a Roshi se le salían las lagrimas de la emoción , fue y abrazo de grupo a los tres niños apachurrándolos por completo mientras les agradecía una y otra vez, no fue una mala idea el haber tenido a estos pupilos después de todo.

-Bien niños la comida esta lista, pasa Launch te serviré a ti también.-

-¡Muchas gracias!- Entraron a la casa y observaron la comida si bien no era mucha , era lo suficiente como para satisfacer su apetito por el momento, comieron mientras platicaban y se conocían un poco más , a pesar de que Goku no menciono nada sobre su relación verdadera con Chi-Chi Krillin seguía creyendo que eran hermanos.

-¿me puede pasar la pimienta por favor maestro?-

-Claro que si launch.- Al momento de pasarle la pimienta por error se le cayó sobre la mesa , se levanto un poco de pimiento volando en el aire y esto provoco que Launch estornudara, al momento de estornudar cambio de forma a la violenta que estaba atacando a los policías, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el cambio drástico al simple momento de estornudar.

-¡¿Y USTEDES QUIENES SON?!- Launch no tuvo que preguntar dos veces , comenzó a disparar con unas armas que tenia de bolsillo asustando a los demás , al disparar y apuntar al techo provoco que tierra de los hoyos que había hecho cayera y la hiciera estornudar, y así nuevamente volvió a su forma original estando confundida.

-¿Qué pasa?- Todos la observaron con los ojos abiertos como platos , ¿verdaderamente no recordaba nada? , ahora lo comprendían cada vez que estornudaba se convertía en alguien completamente diferente probablemente por so fue capaz de subir a la nube voladora…eso quiere decir que los policías si tenían una razón por la cual seguirla y ellos no habían sido conscientes de esto.

-No nada, nada launch sigamos comiendo.-

-ok-

Al terminar de comer todos se habían quitado de la mesa , y a los pocos minutos la cama que se encontraba exactamente sobre de ellos cayó al piso de abajo debido a lo débil que había dejado el suelo Launch con los disparos que había dado.

-_Si definitivamente, estos niños serán todo un reto para mí.- _

Todo un reto para él maestro Roshi, sus discípulos y esa muchacha le darían mucho trabajo , pero por el momento era solo hora de descansar e ir a dormir mañana seria otro día.

~~~~~xxxxx~~~~ ~

**Maroku:JHA lo acabe **

**Bardock:¿y eso? **

**Maroku: bueno tenia tiempo libre extra asi que les subiré un capitulo hoy de regalo? Supongo haha…pero nadie dejara review …. Miren a la escritora *apunta al rincón donde la verdadera escritora esta hecha bolita dando rodando en el suelo* **

**Bardock:salvemos al escritor fundation, una fundación donde con solo un review ya sea usuario o no, ayudaremos a la escritora a no entrar en pánico y bloqueo total. **

**Maroku:…bien…**

**Bardock:lo se es una total exajeracion **

**Maroku:OHHH apropósito a mhh ,fantor2000 , la escritora manda decir que la verdad no sabe como contactar a los demás , solo habla de vez en cuando con una que otra persona interesada por los PM de fanfiction, pero facebook no, Messenger ni sse conecta haha , pero ¿tal vez skype? Uh bueno seria para todos los que esten interesados supongo, solo digan si quieren que ponga skype seria todo. **

**Bardock:que no su nombre de skype es..**

**Maroku: si es ridículo xD da risa **

**Escritora: te escuche…. **

**Maroku:*traga saliva* bueno…nos vemos y estamos en proceso de empezar la otra historia y hacer el omake de la llegada del abuelo xD pero para ese SE AGUANTAN MASS 8D bueno nos vemos! **

**Escritora:*sigue rodando* **

**Maroku y Bardock:….bien….**


	9. Capitulo 8 Comenzando el entrenamiento

**Maroku:bueno aqui esta el octavo capitulo ojojojoj x3 **

**Bardock:yeppi *tono de emocon sarcástica* **

**Maroku:aww esta triste por que ya no sale en ninguna historia **

**Bardock:claro que no , además yo saldré en una pronto , que no? **

**Maroku;pues si sigues asi le dire a la escritora que te saque **

**Bardock:….disfruten blabla **

**Maroku:*lo mira irse* 8D lol se enojo **

**Bardock:*le lanza una bola de energía dando a parar a la pared jussto detrás de ella* **

**Maroku; ._. disfruten…. **

**~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~ **

**Capitulo 8. Comenzando el entrenamiento**

-Bien niños es hora de ir a dormir.-

-¿Maestro donde dormiremos todos?-

-Bueno eso es un problema, la habitación de huéspedes se deshizo cuando lau…-

-¿?- Todos voltearon a ver nerviosamente a Launch , quien solo tenía una cara interrogativa.

-oh haha no nada Launch.- Roshi recordó que Launch no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo que ocurría después de estornudar.

-Bueno supongo los hombres dormiremos juntos , y launch y Chi-Chi dormirán juntas.-

-¿Qué?- Roshi y Goku fueron los primeros en protestar ante la propuesta de krillin, Goku de alguna manera ya se estaba acostumbrando a estar cercas de Chi-Chi y cuidarla y Roshi por sus propio motivo llamado Launch lo cual ya nos podremos dar una idea de lo que el maestro tiene en su mente.

-pequeño aunque quisiéramos eso ya no hay habitaciones por que se cayeron, ¡Qué pena, supongo que TODOS dormiremos en la sala!-

-Está bien…- Los jóvenes confirmaron la petición de Roshi pero con un tono dudoso ,su risa nerviosa no les daba muy buena espina, pero bueno era el Maestro no dudarían de él.

Tomando muchas cobijas, almohadas y cojines que pudieron cada quien se hizo su propia cama, Goku casi había utilizado todas las almohadas para hacer un pequeño fuerte donde se exiliaba junto con Chi-Chi en un rincón de la sala. Krillin solo utilizo una almohada y una cobija se le hacía más que suficiente utilizar solo esas dos cosas, al voltear a ver al fuerte de Goku y Chi-Chi pensó que Goku estaba sobre exagerando no era como si algo le fuese a pasar mientras dormía, Launch se había instalado a un lado de krillin y a los pies de Launch y Krilln estaba Roshi no era porque no hubiese más espacio de los lados laterales si no por que Roshi podía tener una mejor _vista_.

-¿Goku porque pusiste todo eso?-

-Es para no ser molestados , bien es hora de dormir buenas noches Chi.-Chi-Chi asintió y se dejo caer sobre la suave almohada , Goku delicadamente la tapo con una cobija para ese momento ya se había dado cuenta que otra vez él se iba a quedar sin cobija bueno no pareciera que fuese hacer frio después, Chi-Chi adquirió un pequeño rostro gatuno al sentirse tibia y estar muy cómoda lista para dormir, hasta el momento en que vio que Goku aparentemente dormiría sentado.

-¿Dormirás sentado Goku?-

-¿mhh? Oh sí , no hay otra cobija ni almohada y no pretendo quitar las que ya acomode estarte bien Chi estoy acostumbrado a do…- Fue en ese momento cuando Chi-Chi lo interrumpió y solo lo jalo junto con ella, tomo parte de la cobija y también lo tapo al igual que compartir almohada.

-De que hablas Goku, ¡si aquí cabemos los dos perfectamente!- Goku tomo un matiz rojizo en su rostro, Chi-Chi simplemente lo tomaba como algo inocente y probablemente normal pero a Goku le daba un tanto de pena no era porque pensase en hacer cosas indebidas o tuviese malos pensamientos solo le daba pena pero recordó el evento del pescado y decidió que era más sabio asentir y dormir junto a ella a que una nueva mini confrontación acabase… de una manera extraña , resignado y respirando hondo solo asintió y cerró los ojos. Chi-Chi solo le dedico una sonrisa dormilona ya comenzaba a tener sueño para pronto se había quedado dormida , Goku solo sonrío y dispuso a hacer lo mismo caer dormido.

-_vaya que esos dos tienen un vinculo demasiado fuerte, o Gohan si pudieses ver a tu nieta ,cayó en buenas manos ese Goku la cuidara con su vida.- _Roshi no lo podía comprender por completo ¿Por qué Goku se empeñaba tanto? , si bien él estuvo en el momento en que Chi-Chi prometió ser su esposa cuando crecieron, él podría jugar que solo se trataba algo de juego de niños o que ese tal Bardock había sobre exagerado en hacerla prometer tal cosa que parecía que ella no tenía conocimiento alguno, pero además de ser la "prometida" de Goku él era muy chico para comprender todo el concepto , pero debía de haber algo más algo que los tenia unidos desde antes de conocerse o inclusive de haber nacido, Roshi tenía que dejar de pensar tanto mañana se debería levantar temprano y estar listo para el entrenamiento que le daría a los pequeños.

~~~xxx~~~~

Eran alrededor de las 3 a.m. Roshi se había levantado con el propósito de despertar a todos para trasladarlos a su lugar de entrenamiento pero antes de eso los miro a todos , Launch fue la vista que más disfruto estando con su linda pijama con estampado de conejito, lo más "tierno" por llamarlo así fue ver a la pequeña Chi aferrándose a Goku mientras le babeaba parte del Gi de pelea y lo más raro de ver fue a Krillin quien estaba justo al lado de Chi-Chi abrazándola por detrás, Roshi se altero al ver al niño tan cercas , en un movimiento rápido y cuidadoso para no despertar a ninguno lo puso en su respectivo lugar de sueño ,sabía que si Goku lo veía en esa posición no sería nada bueno a decir verdad el niño era territorial con la pequeña. Iba a levantar primero a Launch pero se dio cuenta que esta tenía el cabello teñido de rubio lo cual significa que debió haber estornudado mientras dormía, con un extremo cuidado tomo una pequeña ramita de una planta cercana y le comenzó a tallar cercas de la nariz esto provoco que estornudara y regresase a su estado normal.

-niños despierten.- Sin respuesta por parte de ninguno.

-¡DESPIERTEEEEN!- Todos se levantaron de golpe alterados por el repentino grito de Roshi, después de haber despertado de golpe volvieron otra vez a tener los ojos pesados mientras volteaban a los alrededores para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

-Bien niños es hora de irnos a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento.-

-¿tan temprano?- Krillin se comenzó a tallar los ojos mientras hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos , Chi-Chi ya se habia recargado otra vez en Goku quedando dormida al instante , Launch se tallo un poco más los ojos despertando por completo , se levanto y dispuso de ayudar a krillin a despertarse un poco .

-Chi despierta.- Goku amablemente comenzó a moverla pero esta dormía igual que una roca muerta no se despertaba, después de la amabilidad paso a la impaciencia por parte de Krillin quien aunque le gritara a Chi-Chi cercas del oído esta no despertaría.

-Tu hermana duerme como piedra.- bufo Krillin enfadado.

-¿mi he…?-

-Goku no importa llévala cargando despertarla ahorita parece imposible.- Goku solo asintió , tomo de Chi-Chi para cargarla en su espalda mientras esta solo le babeaba el hombro dormida, Goku volteo a ver a Krillin con cara de curiosidad ,¿él pensaba que ellos eran hermanos? ¿o solo escucho mal?, bueno no importaba probablemente solo era porque estaban medio dormidos.

Roshi acomodo todo y saco una capsula la cual hizo que la pequeña casa rosada se comprimiera en una capsula y fuese más fácil de cargar, tomo otra que era el automóvil multiusos y fueron a un lugar alejado de la ciudad y de la pequeña isla donde vivía él maestro Roshi, los pequeños aprovecharon un poco el viaje volviendo a caer dormidos, después de una hora por fin habían llegado. Roshi se acerco a la playa y bajo , al ver que los niños nuevamente no se movían por haber quedado dormidos los aventó a todos al agua , Launch solo los miro saltar fuera del agua gritando "!Esta fría!" , salieron empapados y completamente despiertos Roshi debería tomar en cuenta que si no despertaban para la próxima les aventaría agua fría en la cara.

-Ya llegamos niños.- Sacudiéndose e intentado secarse un poco los tres niños observaron que el lugar probablemente estaba un poco alejado de la civilización, Roshi soltó la capsula de la casa justo al lado de la playa.

-Launch ¿nos podrías hacer el favor de hacer el desayuno? Yo quiero ver algo antes de darles de comer.-

-Por supuesto maestro Roshi.-

-Bien gracias, ahora niños quiero ver que tan veloces son.-

-¿Qué tan veloces somos?- Los tres ladearon la cabeza estando confundido.

-Si ver que tan rápido son, por ahora solo les voy a tomar el tiempo con un cronometro, correrán 100 metros y quiero saber que tan veloces son.-

-¡oh oh yo primero!- Chi-Chi fue la primera en querer intentarlo si tuviese aun su pequeña cola la estaría moviendo de felicidad y emoción .

-Muy bien espera aquí un poco.- Roshi se alejo a lo que él consideraba 100 metros.

-¡Cuando te lo diga corres ¿de acuerdo?!- Chi-Chi a lo lejos asintió tomando un semblante de seriedad el cual de alguna manera puso a Krillin y a Goku nerviosos.

-!YA!- Chi-Chi corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron correr, al pasar velozmente por un lado de Roshi este paro el cronometro y lo miro sorprendido.

-Hiciste 9 segundos.-

-¿es eso bueno?-

-Si es muy bueno pequeña.-

-¡Bien ahora es mi turno!- Goku se posiciono para correr, al momento en que Roshi se lo indico este salió disparado, Roshi paro el cronometro.

-Nada mal 7 segundos, muy bien Goku dime ¿has recibido entrenamiento por alguien más?-

-¡Si por parte de mi papá quien fue su discípulo maestro Roshi!-

-Oh ah ¡Si claro!- Roshi mintió sonriendo, él no recordaba en ningún momento haber entrenado o siquiera haberle hablado al padre de Goku pero seguía sin entender por qué ellos si lo recordaban a él era algo demasiado raro pero luego lo averiguaría.

-Va ¡eso no es nada!-

-Bien Krillin es tu turno.- Goku se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero , Krillin se estaba pasando de presumido , al momento en que Roshi se lo indico Krillin había llegado al otro lado a una velocidad impresionante.

-Oh 5 segundos.- Chi-Chi comenzó a aplaudir por lo rápido que había sido , Goku solo rechino los dientes de enfado con su puchero.

-Bien niños son muy buenos tiempos pero no lo suficientes.-

-¿Por qué maestro Roshi?-

-Solo observen, Goku sostén el cronometro por mi ahora será mi turno.- Goku tomo del cronometro mientras asentía , Roshi fue a paso lento y calmado al otro lado, los niños dudaron un poco en que tanto se iba a tardar el Maestro Roshi en volver pero para ese momento Roshi se había quitado ese gran caparazón de tortuga que siempre cargaba con él.

-¡YA MUCHACHO!- Goku al momento de oprimir el pequeño botón para el cronometro solo sintieron una ráfaga de viento paro el botón lo más rápido que pudo al percatarse que ya tenían al maestro Roshi nuevamente frente a ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hice muchacho?-

-Un segundo maestro…- Chi-Chi y krillin no lo podían creer el maestro Roshi fuese tan rápido.

-Aun les falta un poco por que entrenar niños pero no se preocupen con el maestro Roshi serán capaces de tener esa velocidad, ahora ¿Quién quiere desayunar?-

-¡YO!- Los tres pequeños cantaron en coro, estaban hambrientos y a decir verdad les emocionaba saber que podrían llegar a ser tan veloces y mejor aun comenzaron a imaginar cómo sería el entrenamiento . Los niños se habían adelantado Roshi por lo tanto iría por su caparazón pero alzo su mirada al escuchar que los tres pequeños gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?!- Todos casi volaron fuera de la puerta cuando Launch comenzó a disparar y a corretear a los tres pequeños, Roshi tomo el tiempo y se dio cuenta que habían hecho 3 segundos , bueno era impresionante pero suponía que llevaban esa velocidad para escapar de las balas.

Roshis solo tuvo la ingeniosa idea de patear arena para hacerlos toser y estornudar a todos, Launch estornudo con éxito y volvió a la normalidad, todos se aliviaron y decidieron ir a Kame-House para comer el desayuno que había preparado Launch para ellos.

-¡Esta delicioso Launch!-

-¡Gracias!- Launch soltaba pequeñas risitas mientras tenía un leve rubor en su rostro, le gustaba que le alagaran por lo bien que sabia eso significaba que cocinaba bien. Al terminado de la comida todos estaban satisfechos, listos para aguantar cualquier cosa que el maestro Roshi les pusiese a hacer.

-Bien niños vamos corriendo a un lugar que les tengo que mostrar, les ayudara por igual a bajar la comida.-

-¡SI!-

-Está bien Maestro aquí los esperare con la comida lista.- Launch hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras se despedida de todos, tendría que empezar ahora si quería tener suficiente comida ya que se había dado cuenta que Goku y Chi-Chi comían demasiado, comían mucho para ser tan pequeños pero eso no importaba debería de dar su mejor esfuerzo al hacer la comida.

Roshi llevo a los tres corriendo después de una hora se vio obligado a parar ya que los nenes se habían cansado de estar corriendo continuamente una hora.

-Niños si se quejan de solo una hora de correr no aguantaran el entrenamiento del maestro Roshi.-

-¿pero de que nos sirve correr una hora?-

-¡Muchacho insolente! ¡¿Cómo de que te sirve?!- Los tres se espantaron antes los gritos del Maestro Roshi por la pregunta que le había hecho krillin.

-¡¿Qué no te ves?! No puedes aguantar una hora seguida corriendo ¿tú crees que puedas aguantar el resto del entrenamiento?-

-S..Si lo lamento maestro Roshi.-

-Fuerza, destreza , agilidad , velocidad, concentración , equilibrio todo eso y más es lo que se necesita para sobrevivir el entrenamiento del maestro Roshi.- Los tres tragaron saliva mientras sudaban , el maestro lo decía seriamente si no ponían todo su empeño y esfuerzo en esto no podrían sobrevivir.

-Por ejemplo mi entrenamiento les puede ayudar a mover esta enorme roca.- Roshi había apuntado a una roca que era de una masa enorme , para comprobar lo que Roshi había dicho Krillin se acerco para intentar moverla, logro moverla unos cuantos centímetros, Goku y Chi-Chi le aplaudieron mientras Roshi se quedaba boqui abierto.

-¡Ahora yo , ahora yo!- Chi-Chi de un solo empujón la movió unos cuantos metros.

Goku con una sonrisa interna se acerco a la roca y le dio un leve golpe, con esto hizo que la piedra se deshiciera, Krillin abrió la boca sorprendido y Roshi no se lo podía creer si tenía este nivel con el solo entrenamiento de su padre no quería imaginar cómo se pondrá después de recibir entrenamiento por parte de él, Goku volteo a ver de reojo a Chi-Chi para ver si la había impresionado y al parecer lo había logrado ya que esta le estaba aplaudiendo mientras tenía unos ojos brillosos de admiración, Goku solo siguió fantaseando en su imaginación mientras inflaba un poco su pecho inconscientemente.

-Haha no niños yo bromeaba no me refería a ese tipo de roca era broma era broma, más bien una como, umm ¡esta!- Roshi apunto a una roca tamaño colosal que si bien podría ser considerada como un pequeño cerro , Roshi junto toda su fuerza y levanto lo que había apuntado, por más que los tres lo intentasen no fueron capaces de mover, romper o hacerle daño a la enorme roca.

-¡Bien! Ahora que vieron al final de mi entrenamiento ustedes deben ser capaces de mover esta enorme roca ¿entendido?- Todos asintieron determinados a mover esa roca tarde o temprano todos lo lograrían.

Corrieron un poco más y pararon en un enorme lago, Roshi solo le había dado a Chi-Chi un traje de baño a los otros dos les dejaría nadar como se les viniese en gana ya que eran hombres y no tendrían mucho problema.

-Bien lo que quiero que hagan es que naden de orilla a orilla 100 veces.-

-¿Es todo? ¡Es fácil!- Los lentes del maestro Roshi habían adquirido un brillo especial, mientras reia siniestramente, Chi-Chi solo se le quedo viendo algo extrañada, lo siguiente fue que ambos niños dieron un clavado y se metieron al agua dispuestos a nadar.

-Esto se me hace demasiado fácil ¿no lo crees así Goku?-

-Si es un poco extraño…-

-Goku…-

-¿Si krillin?-

-¿Me estas lamiendo el pie?-

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? ¡¿Qué no vez que estoy perfectamente hablando contigo?!-

-¿En…en…tonces? - Asustados un poco , observaron como del agua salía un enorme pescado , entre gritos y de mas nadaron hacia la otra orilla , saltaron mientras jalaban grandes cantidades de aire por el excesivo uso de energía para escapar.

-¡AHORA DE REGRESO!-

-¡¿Pero que dice maestro?! ¡¿Qué acaso no vio esa cosa?!-

-¡¿Qué acaso ya se dan por vencidos?!-

-¡Goku , Krillin ustedes pueden!- La pequeña Chi-Chi comenzó a darle ánimos a ambos , Goku y Krillin tomaron valor de Chi-Chi cuando la verdad era por otros motivos el cual se podría reducir a impresionar a Chi-Chi.

-¡Ahí voy!-

-¡YO TAMBIEN!-

Al momento en que ambos volvieron a saltar el enorme pescado ya les estaba esperando de nuevo , volvieron a dar vueltas de un lado a otro nadando a toda velocidad , el pescado parecía no cansarse paso así una hora hasta que por fin habían sido capaces de dar los cien toques en cada extremo del lago.

-¡ALTO!- Goku y Krillin pararon frente al maestro y Ch-Chi , salieron del agua agitados.

-¡Goku eso fue increíble!

-¿Tú lo crees Chi?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Goku inflo el pecho orgulloso y repitiendo que no había sido nada, Krillin solo noto lo fanfarrón que estaba siendo y que lo hacía a propósito.

-¡OH Y KRILLIN!-

-¿?-

-Fue asombroso el cómo te dejaste morder y atrapar por ese pescado muchas veces ¿Qué tipo de técnica era esa? Al igual gritar intensamente cuando los seguían -

-Ah bueno haha.- Krillin reía nerviosamente, verdaderamente no fue su intención gritar como loco desenfrenado ni el ser atrapado intencionalmente por esa cosa, pero por alguna razón Chi-Chi lo creía así, Goku solo soltó un puchero no era gran cosa dejarse morder y gritar como niña era algo especial o del que admirar si Krillin entraba a un concurso de gritos afeminados entonces si se le podía admirar.

-Bien Chi-Chi es tu turno.-

-!SI!- La pequeña salto al agua y comenzó a nadar tranquilamente ya sabía lo que estaba dentro así que esperaría a que el gran pescado saliera y el juego comenzara, ella no tenía miedo de hecho lo veía como algo divertido en el momento que el pescado salió el juego había comenzado.

-¡Ten cuidado Chi!- Goku comenzaba a gritarle a Chi-Chi para darle ánimos , mientras esta solo aduras penas podía escapar del enorme ser que estaba dentro del lago después de un largo tiempo de esfuerzo ya casi llegaba pero Chi-Chi ya estaba demasiado cansada y el enorme animal se le estaba acercando Goku sin pensarlo dos veces estaba a punto de brincar para sacarla hasta que un jalón lo detuvo.

-Te deje en claro que en el entrenamiento no iba a estar permitido el sobreprotegerla Goku.- Goku solo se moridlo el labio inferior mientras asentía.

-Si maestro.- Chi-Chi a como pudo dio el penúltimo toque del otro extremo de donde estaban Roshi y los demás por fin cuando llego y había tocado la otra orilla esta se comenzó a semi –hundir del cansancio no se fijaron nunca que el pescado tomaría de su pierna y la jalaría al fondo.

-¡CHI!- Goku no espero y se lanzo al agua antes de que Roshi pudiese detenerlo.

-¡NO GOKU LA TIENES QUE DEJAR HACERLO SOLA!-

-Maestro ella estaba demasiado cansada no creo que…-

-¡No Krillin ella es muy capaz de hacerlo pero con Goku allí no hará más que hacerla dependiente de él.-

Mientras tanto el pescado seguía hundiendo más y más a Chi-Chi mientras esta estaba inconsciente , Goku nadaba lo más rápido que podía pero no los podía alcanzar, si lanzaba un ataque podía lastimar a Chi-Chi no sabía qué hacer no le podía gritar porque solo gastaría oxigeno y esta no escucharía ya que parecía estar inconsciente . Para esos momentos ya creía que no lo iba a lograr y en un último intento desesperado simplemente grito bajo el agua "!CHI!".

Sin imaginar que esto realmente funcionaria observo como ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de su posición, medio ahogándose agacho la mirada para ver su pierna entre las mandíbulas del enorme animal, con la poca energía que le quedaba lanzo un Kameha , no le había dado pero logro zafarse del agarre y con el impulso de la misma salir disparada fuera del agua, Goku al verla salir volando hizo exactamente lo mismo, a medio aire tomo de Chi-Chi quien había vuelto a caer inconsciente y la puso en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso allí abajo Goku?-

-Disculpe maestro pero no lo pude evitar, de toda formas ella no necesito mi ayuda como pudo usted ver ella sola salió por su cuenta y después Salí yo.-

-Si ya me di cuenta muchacho, pero que sea la última vez que desobedeces mis órdenes.-

-Si maestro.-

-Bien supongo que tendremos que regresar a kame-house para la comida pero no comerán cuando lleguemos les explicare.-

Los dos niños que seguían conscientes asintieron tomaron sus ropas y se dispusieron a ir devuelta a kame-house corriendo, Goku debía de cargar con la inconsciente de Chi-Chi a pesar de que no era pesada al rato si era agotador , llegaron a la casa y decidieron utilizar el único método posible para despertar a Chi-Chi.

-¡CHI LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!-

-¡COMIDA!- Como una muerta que regresaba a la vida se había despertado asustando a los hombres de su alrededor, miro a los lados mientras se relamía los labios al observar que estaban fuera de la casa y que no había comida alguna volteo a ver a los de su alrededor estando curiosa.

-¿Y la comida?-

-Esperen niños ahora vuelvo.- Roshi entro a la casa y saco un pequeño plumón , tomo una piedra y le puso el signo de la tortuga.

-¿Ven esto?- Los tres asintieron.

-Bien.- Después de haber comprobado que la habían visto bien, lanzo la roca lo más lejos que pudo a un barranco que estaba cercas.

-El que encuentre esa roca tendrá el derecho de comer los otros dos tendrán que esperarse hasta mañana.-

-¡¿Qué?! – Los tres abrieron los ojos asustados, mientras volteaban a ver al barranco en donde lo había aventado.

-¡Pero será imposible encontrarla allí maestro Roshi.-

-Claro que no , es a ver quien la encuentra más rápido, tienen hasta la noche que sería la hora de la cena para encontrarla ¡Y no Goku no se la puedes dar a Chi-Chi si Tú la encuentras.- Goku sudo un poco estando nervioso era como si el maestro Roshi le hubiese leído la mente , y ese solo fue la pequeña oportunidad para Krillin de impresionar a Chi-Chi si su hermano no le daba la piedra ¡Se la daría él!

-¿Es solo encontrar la piedra con esa marca?-

-Exacto Chi ahora ¡Comiencen a buscar!-

Chi-Chi y Goku habían saltado directamente al barranco Krillin solo los miro con horror él tendría que rodear todo para bajar y evitar matarse en el proceso.

-¡RAYOS ESTOY RETRASADO!- Krillin corrió a toda velocidad mientras Chi-Chi y Goku tocaban suelo, ambos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar la piedra por si mismos , si bien Goku no se la podía dar directamente si se la encontraba la pondría en un lugar fácil para que Chi-Chi la tomara , si eso haría ¡era todo un genio!.

-Estos niños… son todo un trabajo veamos quien será quien tendrá derecho a cenar, pero por el momento ¡yo comeré!- El maestro Roshi había entrado a la casa dispuesto a comer pero para ese momento Launch ya lo esperaba con un arma, si seria unos largos meses de entrenamiento

~~~~~xxx~~~~~

**Maroku:LO TERMINE OHOHO Bueno que les parece? Y gracias por los reviews La escritora sigue vida xD **

**Escritora:*thumbs up* oh y para quien le interese mi skype es: **_**marlibaba **_

**Bardock y Maroku:…..HAHHAHAH XD! **

**Escritora:…moriran…en un fic ambos moriran **

**Ambos:*tragan saliva* **

**Maroku:b..buenooo espero verles pronto y que personas nos agregen para hablar si les interesa haha bueno HASTA LA PROXIMA! **

**Bardock:….Que es skype? **

**Maroku y escritora:*facepalm*  
**

**Bardock :aproposito...  
**

**ahahaha le digo a bardok una pregunta.  
si estubieras en una selba y saliera shen-long de repente y te diera a escojer un deseo que pedirias?  
a, comida infinita. b, jubentud eterna para luchar de por bida y bida eterna para lo mismo. c. la felisidad completa de tu nobia, ejem...de maroku. y no bale hacesinar a nadie, decear la muerte, matar al dragon nim a maroku ni matar al que te pregunta esto.  
y tu maroku que pedirias.  
a, realisar tus mas retorsidos y perbersos deseos con bardok.  
b. tener todas las ropas de todas las marcas del mundo.  
c. superar a bardok y poder torturarlo de porbida.**

**Maroku: o.o que yo soy su que...  
**

**Bardock:simplemente no le pediria nada todo lo puedo hacer por mi mismo...las tres cosas  
**

**MarokU;...eso sono...tan mal...  
**

**Bardock:8D por supuesto que la NUERERO C  
**

**Bardock:...numero c?...ya ni yo ...saiyan id...OYE ESPERA , TORUTRARME DE POR VIDA?!  
**

**MarokU; 8D bueno los veo a la proxima les quiero 3  
**


	10. Capitulo 9 Entrenando con Roshi

**Maroku:bueno aqui les traigo el uh novena capitulo 8D?**

**Bardock:ya me perdi..cuanto mas duarara esto?**

**Maroku: 8D eran demasiados ¡! **

**Bardock:balfhaosifhaosi….bien …..no tengo nada mas que hacer supongo que estar mucho tiempo contigo me afecta **

**MarokU;no te preocupes ya me lo han dicho antes xD , bueno disfuten **

**Bardock:LUEGO TENDRE QUE IR A psycolocoo NOOOOOO **

**MarokU:ajha…bueno…nada me pertenece asi que x3 ….ESTOY TRISTE POR ESO PERO CONVERTIRIA A DBZ EN UN SHOJO Y ESO NO SERIA BUENO POR QUE ME GUSTA QUE SEA SHONEN PERO NO SE VALE YO QUIE…**

**Bardock:*le mete un chocolate en la boca* disfruten…**

**Capiutlo 9, El arduo entrenamiento del maestro Roshi. **

Ya habían pasado muchas horas y nadie podía encontrar la piedra con el símbolo de la tortuga, krillin habia intentado tomar una y llevárselo al maestro Roshi diciendo que era la que habia aventado, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el maestro Roshi se la aventase en la cabeza y le comenzase a gritar diciendo que no intentase tomarle el pelo de nuevo a lo que krillin pensó que era calvo…

-Maldición ya pasaron horas y sigo sin encontrar esa maldita piedra.-

-Goku no pierdas ánimos la encontraras.- Chi-Chi le había dedicado una sonrisa de lo más dulce, Goku solo se sonrojo él no quería la piedra para él sino para ella pero Roshi le había dicho que no se la podía dar, así que si no se la podía dar directamente intentaría ponerla en un lugar donde ella pudiese encontrarla fácilmente ¿ pero como si ni siquiera él podía encontrarla?. Mientras tanto krillin ya no estaba tan seguro en querer dársela a Chi-Chi si la encontraba ya le comenzaba a dar hambre.

-Goku ya me canse de buscarla.-

-¡Vamos Chi ese no es el espíritu!-

-¡SI!- Chi-Chi cada hora se comenzaba a cansar más por el simple hecho de que le daba mucha hambre ya eran alrededor de las 5 pm y aun no había ingerido comida alguna haba visto muchos animales que le había dado ganas de casar pero el maestro dijo que no podían comer nada por que Launch les estaba haciendo de comer pero no entendía cual era el punto si solo uno iba a poder comer.

-¡!- Goku después de una media hora más encontró la piedra entre unos arbustos, sonrió de oreja a oreja, sigilosamente intento ponerla en un lugar visible para Chi-Chi.

-¿Qué pasa Goku encontraste algo?- Goku al escuchar la voz de Chi-Chi justo detrás de él , se altero y por error soltó la piedra tirándola a unos cuantos metros, en ese mismo lugar estaba Krillin quien no podía creer que la piedra hubiese llegado a él.

-¡Que buena suerte!-

-No puede ser.-

-¡Oh krillin, la encontraste!-

-¡lo sé qué buena suerte la mía!- Goku estaba que casi lloraba riachuelos, la piedra se le había resbalado de las manos por el susto que le había provocado Chi-Chi , ahora ella no sería capaz de comer y pasaría por mucha hambre. Krillin estuvo considerando por unos momentos en si dársela a Chi-Chi o no, estaba muy atento al rostro de Goku que parecía decirle "¿Qué esperas? Dásela" con algo de nervios estiro la mano para ofrecérsela a Chi-Chi.

-No krillin tú la encontraste, el maestro dijo que quien la encontrara seria quien comería.-

-Sí pero te la quiero dar Chi-Chi.- Chi-Chi negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Krillin casi a la fuerza quería que Chi-Chi la aceptara , se le hacía mucho que Goku la estuviese ayudando mucho aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero si le molestaba un poco si krillin lo intentaba.

-Bien, si no la quieres…- Krilln solo se dispuso a irse con ella, bueno él lo había intentado, Goku tenía unas ganas incontrolables de querer golpear la calva de Krillin y quitarle esa piedra, pero era su culpa después de todo él fue quien se descuido y soltó la piedra.

-Bueno vámonos Goku, supongo que no comeremos hoy.- Chi-Chi tenía un tono demasiado triste mientras le rugía un poco el estomago, Goku no lo podía evitar sabía que estaba prohibido hacer algo contra el entrenamiento del maestro Roshi pero no quería que su Chi muriera de hambre, tuvo demasiado autocontrol como para no ir a buscarle algo de comer, tenía que aceptar el resultado del entrenamiento y pasar por hambre ese día.

Al regresar a la casa del maestro Roshi ya veían a Krillin atragantarse con la comida, y como era de esperarse ellos solo se debían de quedar sentados y esperar a que fuese otro día nuevamente.

-Buen trabajo Krillin encontraste la piedra.-

-¡Claro maestro!-

-_¡Pelón! ¡Pero si fui yo quien la encontró!, no es justo se la quería dar a Chi…ahora ni ella ni yo cenaremos tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.- _

Goku y Chi-Chi no tuvieron de otra más que mirar a krillin , Launch y el maestro Roshi comer, sus estómagos gritaban por comido pero el maestro Roshi había sido muy claro, Launch estuvo a punto de servirles por que le daba mucha pena, pero Roshi le dijo que no que se tenían que aguantar, y así termino la cena y ambos niños no habían tocado comida alguna solo agua. La noche se acercaba más y Chi-Chi y Goku solo escuchaban sus estómagos rugir, ya se habían acostado en su cama improvisada juntos nuevamente.

-Goku tengo hambre.-

-Lo sé Chi pero no podemos hacer nada.- Goku sabía que Chi tenia hambre a juzgar por esos ruidosos ruidos de estomago, los demás se vieron obligados a ponerse tapones en los oídos de lo fuerte que se escuchaban.

-Vamos Chi, si te vas a dormir te prometo que mañana compartiré mi comida contigo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Pero Goku es tu comida.-

-No importa mi padre me ha entrenado muy bien puedo durar unos días sin comer aunque coma casi igual que tú.-

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias!-

-Pero ahora a dormir Chi que mañana de seguro nos despertara temprano el maestro Roshi.- Chi-Chi asintió estando feliz, podría a lo menos compensar lo que no había comido el día de hoy con lo que Goku le compartiese, no estaba muy segura si Goku decía la verdad pero la verdad era comida y ella se estaba muriendo de hambre. Obedeciendo a Goku rápidamente se fue a dormir, este cerró los ojos.

Pasaron unas horas todos dormían tranquilamente o a lo menos eso parecía ya que Goku inesperadamente se despertó por un intenso dolor que tenía en el hombro, al abrir los ojos no vio nada más y nada menos a Chi-Chi mordiéndole el hombre mientras babeaba.

-C..Chi.- Goku comenzó a mover a Ch-Chi para que se alejase un poco, pero el agarre de esta era muy fuerte, Goku podía escuchar que estaba murmurando algo de que rico estaba, por eso se pudo dar cuenta que era tanta su hambre que probablemente estaba soñando que estaba comiendo.

-_Debo recordar, nunca dejar que Chi se vaya a dormir sin antes haber cenado.- _ Después de unos cuantos intentos, logro cambiar su hombro por una almohada, se sobo el hombro mirando que había dejado una marca de mordida, sudo un poco ante la fuerza que tenia Chi-Chi en la mandíbula un poco temeroso volvo a caer dormido esta vez ya nada le había pasado.

-¡DESPIERTEN!- Roshi les había gritado a todo volumen mientras les lanzaba agua fría a todos incluyendo a Launch. Todos despertaron bruscamente gritando por el contacto del agua fría, saltaron e inmediatamente se pusieron de pie escurriendo, lo que Roshi más disfruto fue ver a Launch y su camisa mojada, tuvo muchos pensamientos indebidos mientras todos parados pasaban por frio fue en unos minutos cuando por fin había reaccionado.

-Niños vístanse el día de hoy buscaremos un trabajo en el pueblo.-

Los niños no sabían muy bien a qué se refería Roshi con "trabajo" peor supusieron que tal vez era parte del entrenamento, se fueron a cambiar y desayunaron, Goku como lo había prometido un día anterior le había cedido un poco más de la mitad de su comida a Chi-Chi quien no podía estar más feliz por probar comida.

-Bien niños, ahora vayamos corriendo al pueblo para buscar un trabajo.-

-pero es muy temprano maestro Roshi, ni siquiera ha salido el sol.-

-No te preocupes pequeño Krillin cuando lleguemos al pueblo probablemente ya este amaneciendo.-

Krillin trago saliva, probablemente era de madrugada y al escuchar las palabras del maestro Roshi solo le dio a entender que probablemente el pueblo no estaba tan cercas como él pensaba y obviamente irían corriendo.

-Maestro yo les esperare aquí con la comida.-

-Está bien Launch volveremos en la tarde.- Launch asintió se despidió de los pequeños y después entro Kame-House para comenzar a hacer la comida.

-Bien, ¡Síganme!-

-¡SI!- Los tres elevaron el puño en señal de determinación y espíritu para comenzar su entrenamiento, siguieron corriendo al maestro Roshi hasta llegar al pueblo.

Y después de una hora.

-¿Vamos donde quedo ese espíritu?-

-No más~-

Los que habían comenzado con un espíritu juvenil y lleno de energía ahora se arrastraban por el camino que dirigía al pueblo, a pesar de que solo llevaban corriendo una hora justo como ayer aproximadamente, llevaban un paso mucho más veloz la diferencia también era que había más subidas y bajadas en ese camino por eso el cansancio de los tres pero al ver al maestro Roshi que seguía sereno y sin sudar una gota de sudor se pudieron dar cuenta que efectivamente y si apenas empezaban.

-Miren niños allí está el pueblo.-

-¡VIVA!- Ya era hora por fin habían llegado al pueblo ahora se preguntaban ¿Qué tipo de "trabajo" conseguirían?, al llegar al pueblo apenas los gallos cantaban era más bien alguna especie de granja más que un pueblo, curiosearon un poco a los alrededores mientras Roshi hablaba con una persona y krillin le acompañaba , Chi-Chi que jamás en su vida haba visto ese tipo de animales se había emocionado acercándose a los corrales.

-¿Goku qué es eso?-

-Esa es una vaca Chi.-

-¿Vaca?-

-Si de allí sale la leche.-

-¡¿Exprimen a la vaca?!- Para la imaginación de Chi-Chi lo que hacían con la vaca era tomarla aplastarla y esa era la leche.

-Mhh algo así,¿ mira vez eso que está bajo la vaca?- Goku apunto a las ubres de la vaca la cual estaba comiendo un poco de pasto.

-Si esas cosas rositas ¿no?-

-Sí , de allí sale la leche.-

-Ah…! Oh mira Goku una mini vaca!-

-Haha , ese es un becerro es el hijo de la vaca.-

-Oh , entonces las vacas ¿son todas niñas?-

-Si Chi.- Chi-Chi comenzaba al fin a comprender cosas simples para los demás pero para ella todo un mundo nuevo.

-¿Qué está haciendo el becerro Goku?-

-Bueno Chi está tomando Leche de su mamá es porque tiene hambre.- A Chi-Chi se le hacía algo raro y un poco más de preguntas comenzaron a brotar en su cabeza y como Goku lo sabía todo le iba a preguntar.

-Goku entonces cuando otro bebe animal tiene hambre ¿Todos toman leche de la vaca?-

-Mhh No Chi , veras todas las niñas tienen leche.-

-¡¿Y YO TAMBIEN?!- Oh por dios tantas veces que se moría de hambre y sed y hasta ahora se da cuenta que ella tenía leche pero se preguntaba ¿Dónde? .Goku no había visto eso venir con exactitud comenzó a sonrojarse y a tartamudear un poco por que no sabía cómo responderle probablemente si le decía donde Chi-Chi no lo tomaría como un pervertido pero aun así le daba pena inclusive él se asusto un poco ya que analizo que sabía demasiado considerando su edad.

-Pues en …mhhh pues…-

-¿?-

-En tu pecho.-

-¿mi pecho?- Chi-Chi alzo una ceja en señal de confusión, sostuvo sus pechos en sus manos preguntándose como era posible que allí hubiese leche, Goku se arrepentía de sus palabras al observar a Chi-Chi jugar con sus pechos en desarrollo, de hechos se arrepentía de saber mucho.

-¿Estás seguro Goku?-

-S..siiisi Chi.-

-¿y cómo se saca?-

-Ah pues ehh….bueno es que no se.- Goku sabía que los bebes se le pegaban a las madres para sacar la leche, pero de ninguna manera se lo diría a Chi-Chi quien sabe qué cosa rara intentaría si se lo decía.

-Oh espera si el becerro… ¡Goku has lo mismo que el becerro a ver si sale leche!-

-…- ¿Porque Chi-Chi tenía que procesar las cosas raras tan rápido?

-¿Goku?!¿GOKU?!- Para ese momento Goku ya se había desmayado, Chi-Chi revoloteaba los brazos en pánico ¿había acaso dicho algo malo?, corriendo un poco en círculos y después realizando que el maestro Roshi no estaba lejos corrió para pedirle ayuda.

-¿Qué paso niña?-

-¡Goku , y luego le dije y la lech después caer y y y!-

-Espera tranquilízate no te entiendo nada.-

-¡GOKU SE MURIO!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Krillin y Roshi al escuchar esto se asustaron y corrieron al lugar donde se supone que "había muerto" Chi-Chi estaba demasiado preocupada se estaba haciendo la fuerte para no llorar pero luego se dio cuenta que Krilln se habia golpeado la cara con la palma de su mano mientras Roshi respiraba en alivio.

-No Chi-Chi no se murió solo se desmayo.-

-¿Desmayar?-

-Bueno estará bien.- Chi-Chi asintió, Roshi volvió a tomar agua fría con una cubeta que estaba cercas y el agua de un pequeño pozo también cercas, se lo lanzo a Goku quien lentamente abrió los ojos estando confundido.

-¿Qué paso?-

-¡Te desmayaste!- Goku volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz para recordar el motivo de su desmayo, solo se sonrojo intentando lo mejor para no volver lo a recordar.

-¿Por qué te desmayaste mucho?-

-Si Goku ¿Qué paso?-

-Ah no nada Krillin , maestro solo supongo que el olor me hizo marear mucho y me desmaye.-

-¡A qué bien! Pensé que había sido por…- Goku más veloz que la luz misma se posiciono tras Chi-Chi para taparle la boca mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Bueno maestro entonces ¿Qué aremos?-

-Ah sí , bien su trabajo será llevar la leche al templo y al pueblo siguiente , tendremos que ir corriendo y no está permitido que ninguna botella de leche se caiga.-

-No entiendo porque vamos corriendo si allí estaba el helicóptero.-

-¡Muchacho insolente como quieres entrenar sobre un helicóptero!- Krllin sufría de pereza nivel dios, repetía una y otra vez que quería hacerse más fuerte pero realmente era algo flojo o hacia un poco de trampa para lograr su objetivo. Roshi le dio a cada uno su caja con botellas de leche cada una llevaba aproximadamente 20 botellas de vidrio con leche las cuales eran pesadas 1 litro= 1 kilo significaba que cada uno llevaba 20 kilos con cada caja.

-Bien niños tendremos que pasar todas esas colinas para llegar al templo y detrás de ellas recorrer 5 kilómetros más para llegar al otro pueblo, ¡Y NO SE TOMEN LA LECHE!- Chi-Chi al escuchar esto de inmediato puso de nuevo en su lugar la botella que tenía en manos, a pesar de que Roshi le estaba dando la espalda probablemente se había dado cuenta.

-¡¿ESTAN LISTOS CHICOS?!-

-Si…- Tono apachurrado por parte de los tres.

-Dije..!ESTAN LISTOS!- Un tono un tanto más amenazador que alentador.

-¡SI, SI! ¡ESTAMOS LISTOS!-

-¡VAMOS!- Roshi siendo el primero en salir corriendo para poner el ejemplo y los demás tras de él sin perder el ritmo.

Pasaron por donde había muchos árboles tenían que cruzar de un extremo a otro no ir derecho, Krillin intento pasarse haciéndolo de la manera fácil pero le fue imposible ya que Roshi nuevamente lo regreso a hacerlo como era debido zigzagueando, pasaron por la área del bosque y al fin estaban subiendo la colina .

-Bien niños tienen que subir por esas escaleras y dejar 1 botella de leche cada uno.-

-Goku ¿No quieres dejar una botella extra por mí?-

-¡NADA DE ESO!-Roshi le pego un fuerte zape a Krillin por su impertinencia y su afán de no querer hacer ningún esfuerzo, Chi-Chi no se había quedado a escuchar y subió antes que todos dispuesta a dejar su botella de leche en el templo volver a bajar y después dirigirse al pueblo.

Los otros dos siguieron su ejemplo mientras Roshi ya los seguía a ellos, ya con su edad tenia uno que otro achaque pero nada de qué preocuparse se guardaría la energía para lo que venía después de bajar las escaleras, eran demasiados escalones y parecía no tener fin se preguntaban cuando seria el momento en que llegarían a la cima.

-¿Maestro falta mucho?-

-¡pero si apenas van a la mitad!-

-¡A LA MITAD!- Los tres niños no se lo podían creer, podrían jurar que ya llevaban un buen rato subiendo escaleras y no podía ser posible que apenas fuesen a la mitad ¿verdad?

-Entre menos se quejen mejor.- Los tres asintieron estando cansados y aun les faltaba un buen tramo más optaron por solo hacerlo y dejar de quejarse.

-Chi –Chi ¿Tu por qué quieres ser más fuerte?-

-Pues para poder proteger a los que sean preciados para mi, hace mucho yo perdí a alguien preciado y no fui capaz de defenderlo es por eso que quiero ser más fuerte ¿y tu krillin?-

A la memoria de Krillin comenzaron a llegar esos momentos en el que el se encontraba en el templo donde comenzó a entrenar a los 5 , el era constantemente molestado por otros alumnos por ser débil así que decidió buscar al maestro Roshi y hacerse más fuerte para después demostrarles que el si era fuerte.

-Pues para aprender más sobre las artes marciales y ser todo un experto.-

-¿Y tu Goku?-

-¿mhh?- Goku no iba prestando mucha atención él se estaba adelantando unos cuantos escalones queriendo llegar pronto.

-¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte?-

-Hay muchas razones, pero supongo que principalmente para proteger a mis seres queridos como a mi padre.-

-¡Entonces hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros!- Los dos niños asintieron, sintieron que los ánimos de Chi-Chi les alentaba a continuar y a esforzarse aun más, haciendo una pequeña competencia entre ellos tres comenzaron a subir los escalones de una manera más veloz y energética , Roshi al verlos sonrió y les siguió el paso.

-¡LO LOGRAMOS!-

-¡Shh!- Los tres se sonrieron , habían sido capaces de dejar las tres botellas de leche a la puerta del templo, fueron recibidos por un monje y los estaba callando por ser algo ruidosos en un lugar sagrado.

-Ahora de Baja…- Roshi no pudo terminar de decir la palabra cuando ya veía a los tres lanzarse escaleras abajo con mucha energía, si bien subir era lo difícil bajar no lo era menos y más por que tenían esas botellas de leche de vidrio, después de realizar que tenían que cuidar que no se les callera ninguna cesaron un poco el paso.

-Niños es hora de pasar por el camino hacia el pueblo.-

-¡Si maestro!-

Para cuando iban a mitad del camino cuando comenzaron a sentir la tierra vibrar y a escuchar rugidos.

-Chi-Chi ¿Qué ya tienes hambre otra vez?-

-No creo que sea el estomago de Chi krillin…-

-¿Maestro?-

A lo lejos observaron a un enorme dinosaurio venir a su dirección a toda velocidad, los tres pequeños se escondieron tras Roshi mientras veían al enorme animal acercarse.

-¿Maestro que va a hacer?- Los tres tenían esperanzas en el maestro, de seguro él los iba a salvar de ese enorme dinosaurio que cada vez estaba más cercas.

-Pues yo…- Se posiciono frente a los tres mientras sus lentes reflejaban un brillo, los tres lo admiraron por unos instantes esperando a ver el siguiente movimiento de Roshi, sintieron una corriente de aire pasarles y al voltear a ver ya veían al maestro correr.

-¡Corran niños si no quieren ser devorados!- Las pequeñas cabecitas de los tres estaban procesando la información, se termino de cargar al escuchar nuevamente los rugidos del dinosaurio que lo tenían a no más de 6 metros de distancia, salieron disparados corriendo tras de Roshi siendo perseguidos muy de cercas por el dinosaurio.

-¡NO MAS POR FAVOR!- Se quejaron los tres en coro mientras seguían corriendo por sus vidas y eso que apenas comenzaba el día.

-¡Vamos que apenas estamos comenzando!- Roshi los "alentó " a continuar mientras corrían además que ese dinosaurio era motivación suficiente para seguir corriendo, pero definitivamente serian unos largos meses de entrenamiento duro junto con el maestro Roshi, debían por el momento no solo entregar esa leche intacta sino sobrevivir a todo el entrenamiento de Roshi.

-¡MÁS RAPIDO!- Los tres salieron de sus pensamientos compartidos y continuaron corriendo, ya no veían el momento de poder regresar a casa y mejor aun de terminar ese entrenamiento que duraría muchos meses.

-¡SI!- Pero ahora solo tenían que huir de ese dinosaurio.

~~~~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~~~

**Maroku:chachan si ladila adivinen que? :v pues que subi otra historia y hasta foto le puse todo bien bonito xD **

**Bardock:y a nadie le gusta **

**MarokU;cállate ;-; solo lleva 1 dia de que la subi no te quejes…**

**Bardock:ajha **

**Maroku:y les traigo super buenas noticias 8D me tocan nuevamente exámenes la próxima semana! **

**Bardock:insisto a los humanos les gusta torturarse entre si, los más vejos a los más jóvenes y viceversa. **

**Maroku: ¬¬ como sea…si no les subo capitulo para el próximo sábado ya saben por que v3v **

**Bardock:por que no hizo nada y solo uso los exámenes de escusa v3v **

**MarokU:CALLATE D8 *lo patea fuera de la historia* tu vete y se mi mascota como en la otra historia, bueno les invito a leerla si gustan? xD trabajo en el omake de la otra y pues ya O3O hasta la próxima **

**Bardock:este captulo fue relativamente corto **

**Maroku:lo se .-….**


	11. aviso

Hola

Bueno ahora lo que les tengo que decir es algo importante

Se que no e subido ningun capitulo de ninguna historia principalmente

Por que estaba haciendolos examanebes bien los termine y si apenas la semana pasada pero ahora radica otro problema

Gente inteligentosa se le ocurrio la genial idea de poner un saco mojado sobre mi laptop y tableta, pues bien ahora ambas no sirven y la lleve arreglar (por el momento estoy en un cafe itnernet por tarea y para dar este aviso) asi que lamentablemente me tendre que retirar un poco de la escritura mientras me regresan mi laptop

Lo lamento mucho pero no se preocupen que no me boe para siempre ahaha solo un rato mas y ademas para ese tiempo ya estare en vacaciones asi que les compensare a todos y todas espero leerles pronto cuidense y si maten a la persona inteligentosa que creanme que yo tambien lo quiero muerto

Esto significa que no actualizare por un buen rato les vere despues con muchos y nuevos capitulos lo prometo ahora a hacer lo que vine a hacer que me cobran.


End file.
